Boku no Hero League Season 1
by TheFoolXXIIMaxX
Summary: Bruce lives in a world where he is seen as useless. Even being the youngest billionaire who owns one of the greatest enterprises ever does not compensate for what he lacks: a Quirk. Despite his skills and spirit, he is told again and again he can't be a hero. But Bruce isn't going to give up. He'll show that someone like him can become one of the greatest. My Hero Academia x DC
1. Bruce Wayne: Origin

**So this is a Boku no Hero Academia x Justice League fanfic. I didn't put it in crossovers because I doubt it would be seen by many. This is also on Archive of Our Own under the same title and username.**

* * *

It all started in Qing Qing, China. It was announced that a 'luminescent' baby had been born. Soon all over the world, more people began to develop these strange powers. After some time had passed, the 'supernatural' became the 'norm' and 'dreams' became the new 'reality'.

Now society is composed of superhumans, with 80% of the world population possessing a unique ability or 'Quirk'. Chaos aroused around the world and from it came the profession everyone once only could fantasize about:

 **Hero**

* * *

A young boy ran down the sidewalk towards the sound of destruction. He wore a black gakuran and a pair of white leather sneakers. He kept a grip on his black school briefcase as he made his way past other pedestrians. His short black hair was fashioned in a normal style with the bangs mostly brushed to the right, however, there was a feeling of prestige from it. His narrow, bright blue eyes and neutral frown gave him a dispassionate expression, but it was clear he was motivated as he ran to the current face-off. He saw the crowd that had formed around the fight and remained near the back as he had a pretty good view.

"The villain appears to have a sort of gigantification Quirk," the boy said to himself. He then took notice of the hero who had arrived at the scene. "Kamui Wood, a relatively new hero experiencing a surge in popularity. His Quirk allows him to control wood conjured from his body," the boy said as he watched the hero perform a move to restrain the criminal. However before it could make contact, a new voice rang out "Canyon Cannon!" and a gigantic woman delivered a fly kick to the villain's face, rendering him unconscious.

The new hero stood up and glanced back at the surprised crowd. "Hello, this is my debut. I am Mount Lady, and it is a pleasure to make your 'ass'-quaintance!" She seductively introduced herself as photos of her heroic actions and sexual appeal were taken.

The boy remained looking unimpressed. "Mount Lady, a new hero who has some sort of size altering Quirk." He slung his briefcase over his shoulder as he turned to walk back to school. "Clearly thinks highly of her sex appeal."

* * *

The middle schooler sat at his desk half listening to his teacher drone on about how the students should be thinking about their futures. She mentioned how they all had many talents, and how some could even get into the heroic departments.

"Though I must say I'm not sure about you attending U.A., Wayne." That drew the boy out of his stupor. The class grew silent, allowing the whispers to be heard loud and clear.

"He wants to go to U.A.? There's no chance."

"Maybe he'll end up bribing a higher up to admit him."

"Please! All the money in the world won't convince anyone he can be a hero!"

 _Shut up,_ Wayne thought, _Stop talking like I can't hear you._

But of course, it didn't stop. It hadn't in three years.

* * *

Meanwhile on the bad side of the city...

"We really shouldn't be here," a young man said to his friend.

"Come on, it's just a shortcut. It'll just take a minute or two," came the response.

The young man ducked his head into his shoulders a bit. "Still we should move fast. There's a reason this place is called Crime Alley."

* * *

Back at the school, classes had ended and everyone was either gathering their stuff or hanging out in little friend groups. Wayne secured his briefcase and made his way into the halls. As he walked to the front of the school, he could still hear the whispers around him.

"He also wants to get into U.A.."

"You kidding? He's just like that hero wannabe."

 _Shut up. Shut up. I'm right here. Stop talking behind my back._ The boy's stoic face never betrayed the fury in his heart.

* * *

 _"Mama, mama! The television please!" Four-year-old Bruce Wayne raced up to his mother's leg and tugged on her dress. "Now Bruce, you've seen this video so many times. Aren't you tired of it?" Martha teased her son as she set up the television to play a recorded video._

 _Bruce grinned from ear to ear as he watched the old news report._

 _"It would appear we have a new hero debuting today!" the newscaster said as the video showed said new hero fighting a trio of villains. He wore a black outfit, yellow goggles, and was using the scarf around his neck to wrap and throw his opponents. What was interesting was he would look at a villain, and his hair would flare up. The villain's Quirk would stop working, and the hero would knock them out._

 _"Eraserhead, a hero who can fight bad guys without having a flashy Quirk. When I get my Quirk, I want to be a cool hero like him!" Bruce proclaimed._

 _"You should give up." Bruce's body froze with a look of shock plastered on his face. He dropped his rare Eraserhead action figure. "Is something the matter with our son?" Martha asked as she tried comforting him by rubbing his shoulder. "He hasn't shown any signs of developing a Quirk even though he is the right age," her husband, Thomas, said as he glanced down worriedly at Bruce._

 _"Tell me, what are your Quirks?" the doctor asked. "Oh, well I can make objects slide around by simply touching them," Martha answered. "I can manipulate paper into different shapes," Thomas added._

 _"Well, at Bruce's age, he should have manifested one of those Quirks or some combination. It's common practice to check for two toe joints to determine if someone will have a Quirk or not. If you look at this x-ray, Bruce has two joints. I'm sorry to say this, but he has no Quirk."_

 _After the hospital visit, Bruce simply sat in front of the T.V., rewatching the recording of his favorite hero. "Mama...Daddy...Eraserhead is a cool hero without a flashy Quirk." He turned to look at his parents as tears bubbled in his eyes. He shakily pointed at the screen. "I can be...a cool hero too, right?" he asked with a sad smile. His mother and father walked towards him and threw their arms around him in an embrace. "Bruce, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, sweetie," his mom said. "We're both sorry, son," Thomas said as he pressed a kiss to his child's head._

Mom...Dad...I wish you hadn't said that. Those weren't the words I wanted to hear. But I would never get to hear you two say anything again…

 _Gunshots...two short screams...two bodies lying in growing puddles of blood...pained cries echoing in the night…_

* * *

Bruce was here again. The alley where he had lost the two most important people in his life. He walked to the spot where they had once laid. He kneeled down on his knees and placed the white roses he had picked up on the way in front of him. Then pressing his hands flat to the ground, he bowed to the point his forehead nearly touched the cement. Bruce slowly straightened himself, though he remained kneeling. "Hello, Mom and Dad. I'm sorry I haven't been coming to visit as often as before. Things have been going on at school. I'm getting close to graduating." He paused as he contemplated his next words. "I'm hoping to get into U.A. High...Everyone mocks me behind my back...But I won't let their words get to me. Even if I have no Quirk, I'm going to become a hero."

"What do we have here?" Bruce froze and quickly shifted his body so he could see who was behind him. What greeted him was a gaunt man wearing a ragged shirt and jeans and sneakers with laces that barely held together. Bruce couldn't make out his features as the entirety of him was swaddled in what looked like bandages. Some hung loosely from his thin arms and neck, but most were wrapped tightly around his frame. What Bruce could tell was this man had black hair as indicated by the strands that stuck out from under the bandages, and he had small yellow eyes that stared at him with malicious glee. "Some kid practically making himself into ideal prey for me? How thoughtful!" the man sickeningly cheered.

Bruce could feel his heart rate accelerating, and his body grew rigid. He knew this man was dangerous, and his life was in jeopardy as long as he wasn't moving. The boy quickly scrambled to his feet, abandoning his briefcase in the process, and began running for the other end of the alley. He had just reached the sunlight when something winded around his lower legs, stumbling him. He fell, hoisting his hands in front of him to break his fall a bit. Bruce could only stare at the villain with dread as he was dragged back towards him with bandages that sprung from his body.

"Hey kid, there's no reason to be afraid. I just want to have a little fun is all. And this alley is the perfect place for me to twist your limbs off where no one can hear you scream," the man said as he approached his victim. Bruce frantically tried loosening the binding on his legs, but they wouldn't budge. Though they looked appeared to be simple bandages, they were quite tough. "No use struggling boy. Grown men can't break from those. Let's begin, shall we?" the villain said as he loomed over Bruce.

"You're one sick bastard, you know that?"

Suddenly the tightness around his legs was gone, and Bruce peered down to see the bandages lying limply around his limbs. He hurriedly brushed them off and ran towards the exit. However, he glanced over his shoulder when he heard the criminal shout a startled, "You?!" He froze and slowly turned to watch as the black-clad man used his scarf to slam the bandage man against a wall.

"Pro hero...Eraserhead!" The hero turned away from the downed villain to look at Bruce through his yellow goggles. "Kid, you should get going. This place isn't safe for someone like you. Now I have to get this guy," he nodded towards the unconscious villain, "to the nearest police station. I suggest you leave now and get home as fast as you can." With that, Eraserhead turned to leave with his catch in tow.

Bruce promptly snapped his gaping mouth shut and remembered how to breathe. "Wait! Hold on, I just have something to ask you," he called out as he scooped his belonging up from the ground.

"No. I don't have time to waste right now."

"Please," the boy exclaimed, reaching his hand out, "I've always looked up to you!" That caught Eraserhead's attention. He had purposefully become an underground hero to stay out of the spotlight, so he had no fanbase compared to the other pros. Yet this kid seemed genuine in admitting his admiration. Bruce took the hero's lack of movement as a sign to keep talking so he lowered his hand. "I've always seen you as an amazing hero because, unlike others, you don't need a flashy Quirk to be a hero. You're skilled enough to take down villains with pure hand to hand combat. And watching you fight gives me some sort of hope. If you can do all that without some sort of strengthening or projectile Quirk-is it possible that I can be like you without a Quirk?" There; he had asked his idol the burning question of his life. Now he just had to wait for an answer.

"Kid, you see this guy here?" Eraserhead tugged at the scarf wrapped around the still unconscious villain. "He's wanted for three assaults that left the victims mangled and near death. You just had a close call with him." The hero turned to Bruce. "Real villains are even worse. Hero work isn't a game, it can be a real life-or-death experience. There's no way you can become a hero. You'll just be a liability that gets in the way." The small look of hope on the boy's face immediately shattered. Eraserhead wasn't going to lie, he did feel a bit guilty. But he meant his harsh words. There has never been a Quirkless hero before because that would only end in death. "Still, if you are so determined to help others, you could become a police officer or paramedic. That's a better career choice for someone like you." He really needed to learn how to actually sound comforting. Bruce stared down at his sneakers and gave a weak nod. "Ah...I understand," he replied defeated.

* * *

Bruce walked slowly, emotionally broken from the hero he had looked up to his whole life shooting his dream down so easily. _He's right, though. A Quirk is a necessity to becoming a hero. Someone like me couldn't make it past the first day of training._ Bruce raised his weary eyes to the sky. _This is my reality. I have to finally face it,_ he somberly reflected. A loud crash pulled him from his thoughts, and he turned his head towards the origin of the sound. He gasped when he saw the fight the crowd was watching.

It was the bandaged villain!

The boy quickly took note that he had a woman in his grasps. She was completely bounded, and her jaw was gripped tightly in his hand. He then saw Eraserhead a good distance in front of the man and his hostage, but he wasn't making any moves. _He doesn't know what to do,_ Bruce realized. He then grimly remembered how that criminal had wanted to twist his limbs off. Something told Bruce he didn't need his Quirk for that.

* * *

The woman silently cried as the evil man dug his fingertips into her skin. Eraserhead hated himself for not doing anything. _Even if I erase his Quirk, he could easily snap her neck before I can rescue her. He might not be that fast, but I can't take that chance._ For some reason, his thoughts trailed to the boy who proclaimed him to be an amazing hero. The pro clenched his jaw.

 _I'm far from being a hero worthy of admiration,_ he thought as he returned to the situation at hand. _I let the villain escape, and now I can't fix the problem caused by my mistake._ He'd berate himself for not noticing that the man had woken up later. Right now he had to figure something out and fast.

* * *

Bruce gripped his uniform over his heart while guilt-racked through his body. _This...this is all my fault. If I hadn't distracted Eraserhead with my selfishness, this likely wouldn't be happening._ He gently let out the breath he was holding in and released his grasp on his jacket. _The best I can do now is not get in the way._ He moved to walk away from the conflict he had indirectly caused.

"Mama!"

Bruce stiffened when the child's cry reached his ears. He looked over and saw a little boy being held back by another onlooker. The child was sobbing and futilely reaching out towards his mother.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!"

 _...Mama...Bruce sweetie…_

He's running. His legs are moving on their own and are pushing him past the shocked onlookers and Eraserhead. He heard the hero call out to him, but the words didn't register in his head.

 _Why am I running? Why can't I stop running!?_

The villain's eyes widened at the sight of him. "You again?!" he hissed as he shot several bandages at Bruce. The boy paused briefly before dodging to the side. A few nicked the sleeve of his jacket, tearing through the fabric.

 _Shit, he can sharpen those things. Come on, think. What would a hero do?_ Realization hit him and both hands clenched around the handle of his briefcase. _A distraction!_ He threw it with all his might at the villain's face and successfully got him to loosen his grasp on his hostage. _Now's my chance!_ Bruce rushed over and began ripping away bandages by the handful. Eraserhead stared in astonishment.

 _The villain's Quirk is producing bandages from his body that can be as strong as leather. Yet that kid is tearing through them like paper._

Bruce managed to free the woman from a majority of the bindings. She stared at him in confusion, but that faded when he grabbed her hand. "Let's go!" He ran with her right behind him. _Next, get civilians to safety._

"Damn you!" the villain shrieked as he sent several sharpened wrappings at them. Bruce's eyes widened. _Crap!_ He pulled the woman forward and pushed her ahead of him. _Keep civilians out of harm's way at any cost!_ As the cutting ends closed in on him, the boy shut his eyes and threw his arms up as he braced to be sliced.

It never happened. Bruce reluctantly peered out his eyelids and gasped when he saw Eraserhead in front of him, his scarf wrapped around the villain, and his Erasure rendering the man's Quirk useless. "You're one crazy kid. But you've just demonstrated to me that you're not just some delusional fanboy." With that, he sent the criminal into the side of a car, leaving a deep dent. Bruce watched in awe. _Eraserhead, you're so cool!_

"Kid!" He looked to see an officer rushing towards him. Several police members had arrived and were hauling the restrained villain into a police van. "I'm afraid I need to take you in for questioning." Before Bruce could answer, he felt something wind around him, pinning his arms to his sides. At first, he panicked before his eyes trailed over to see it was Eraserhead's scarf. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him." Next thing he knew, Bruce was flying in the air as the officer cried out for them to wait.

* * *

Bruce winced as his bottom was placed on the ground roughly. As he rubbed his lower back, he felt the binding pull off of him. "Look, I'm sorry I ran out like that. It was stupid and reckless, and I-" Bruce paused when he saw his school briefcase in front of his face. Eraserhead held it out to him. "Thank you," he said as he took it back and stood up.

"Kid, I need to know: what drove you to run out there in all that danger?" the hero asked. The boy looked away before answering, "That woman is a mother... I didn't want them to lose each other." The pro picked up on the underlying sadness in his tone. "So I just ran without any forethought. All I could think of was 'I have to save her!'." He chuckled humorlessly. "Look at me," he said while refusing to meet his idol's eyes. "I'm the equivalent of a kid playing superhero around the house." He bowed a bit. "I distracted you during your work and caused so much trouble. For that, I deeply apologize." Bruce then turned with his head low and began walking away.

"Actually, I'm the one who should be apologizing." That surprised the boy, and he then looked back at Eraserhead. "Despite the odds stacked against you, you did what you did for the sole purpose of saving a life. I was able to act because a Quirkless kid who sees himself as 'useless' showed he was willing to risk himself for the sake of another." Bruce continued to stare. "I judged you, like everyone else, by the power you don't have, rather than the powers you do have." Bruce could feel a wetness in his eyes he hadn't felt in 7 years. "There are many pros who have stories of their school days where their bodies moved on their own. Tell me: was that what it was like for you?" Bruce felt something trail down his cheeks, and his teeth clenched in a weak attempt to muffle his cries.

"Y-yes!" he admitted. His knees buckled, and he kneeled on the ground as he softly began sobbing.

 _"Bruce, I'm sorry." "We're both sorry, son."_

Mom...Dad... I know you meant well but... the words I wanted... what I needed to hear...

Eraserhead stared at the crying boy.

 **"Kid, you can become a hero."**

Bruce, upon hearing that sentence, finally stopped restraining himself. His cries blew into the wind coming through the neighborhood the two were in. At last, years of sorrow, frustration, and anguish had been released.

 _"He's Quirkless. He'll never be a hero."_

 _"You should give up."  
_

 _"I can be... a cool hero too, right?"_

* * *

That day was a real miracle. I met the hero I had always idolized, and he was the first person to acknowledge my dream could be a reality.

By the way, I forgot to mention: this is the story of how I became one of the world's **greatest heroes.**

* * *

 **Now for the Preview!**

My dream of being a hero has been recognized by the pro I've always looked up to.

My journey to being one the greatest has started, but already trials will be placed before me.

Next time: **Train Like Hell Kid!**

Something tells me I'm in for a lot of pain.

* * *

 **This has been an idea my head ever since I started watching Boku no Hero Academia, so like when it started airing. Originally it was suppose to be a story where DC characters just replace Class 1-A, but I decided it would be more fun if DC and BnHA interact instead.**

 **Okay before some fanboy or girl starts raging in the comments about how out of character Bruce Wayne was, let me making something perfectly clear: this is NOT Bruce Wayne. This is a character that is** **BASED off of Bruce Wayne. That goes for the other DC characters that will be introduced later. While they will not be altered to the point where they don't represent the basics of the originals, they have been changed in order to make them fit into BnHA's world. Plus most of them will be teenagers now, so give me some leeway. I wrote this fanfic in order to show and share my love of DC and BnHA, so I don't need any hate for doing that.**

 **A majority will focus on Bruce and be told from his point of view, but occasionally we might switch to a different POV in later chapters.**

 **Just so you know, I write my chapters by hand first before having them proofread and posting them. So updates may be a bit slow. However the story has been planned out all the way to the end of the BnHA's anime's first season, and I have notes on how Season 2 will go.**

 **Leave a review and comment. I want to hear your thoughts.**


	2. Train Like Hell Kid!

**Bruce's training begins! But whoever said hero workouts were easy? Answer: No one.**

* * *

Bruce's sobbing began to quiet down as he wiped away at his tears.

"Alright kid, we don't have time for that," Eraserhead said nonchalantly, "We need to get moving if we're going to start training."

Bruce raised his head a bit to stare at his idol before tilting it as a confused deadpan appeared on his face. "Huh?"

The hero sighed. "I saw what you did back there, and I can see you have potential." _Which I usually don't say aloud._ "You have no Quirk, but you still ran out there to save that woman when I didn't. You also didn't just run, you came up with a plan to get her to safety, even if it did nearly cost you."

His heroic spirit wasn't the one thing that stood out to him. The way he efficiently dodged the first attack, escaping with just nicks in his sleeves. How he managed to tear the bandages off the hostage despite their surprising strength. This kid had skills, he had power, and he was smart. Bruce somehow had managed to impress Eraserhead which was no easy feat.

 _There's never been a Quirkless hero before. Hell, there's never been a Quirkless student in U.A. before. Still, there is nothing preventing someone like him from entering. No laws or rules. He has potential; something that would be wasted as an officer or paramedic._

"Kid." Bruce looked back at his hero with the last of his tears drying up. "I've seen what you can do, and I'm certain you can do more. If you're willing to accept, I think I can find time in my schedule to help you prepare for the U.A. entrance exam."

Bruce's eyes widened. _U.A.? Really? Not only does he think I can be a hero, he also thinks I can make it in the most prestigious school for heroics?_ He quickly wiped his eyes with his sleeve and sent a determined glare to the pro hero. "Yes, Eraserhead! I accept! Please help me become a hero!"

The pro nodded. "Alright, as long as it's your choice. But I have to make sure no trouble comes from this, so I'll need to speak with your parents for permission." Eraserhead noticed the uncomfortable tension that appeared in the boy's body. He sighed. "Since it's late that talk can wait until tomorrow. You can prepare your folks for it, and I'll give you my number so you can contact me." He pulled out his cellphone.

Bruce quickly got up and brushed his knees off while pulling out his own phone. "Yes, Eraserhead!" The hero almost rolled his eyes. That was getting old. "My name is Aizawa Shota, kid. Use it."

"Yes, Aizawa-sensei!" the boy said as he exchanged Aizawa's phone for his own.

Aizawa sighed. He could feel a headache coming on.

"So, kid, what's your name?" he asked casually while checking to make sure the number had saved properly in his (short) list of contacts.

The boy broke from his trembling state of staring at his hero's number on his phone and answered calmly, "I'm Bruce Wayne, Aizawa-sensei."

Now it was Aizawa's turn to stare, his poker face fractured. His eyes widened, and his mouth was slightly ajar. Another difficult feat had been achieved on the same day as the first.

As Aizawa tried to find his words, all he could manage to say was a simple, "Huh?"

* * *

The Wayne Manor was an intimidating work of architecture. Located away from the rest of Musutafu, the American-styled mansion laid sequestered behind a secured iron fence and even more, a taller front gate surrounded the vast Wayne grounds it settled on. A forest among the estate's edges partially hid the extent of the security. What else would you expect from a billionaire owner of a multinational enterprise?

"You don't exactly expect them to be a fourteen-year-old middle schooler," Aizawa murmured to himself as he drove up the long driveway to the manor. He had been let through after talking to Bruce through the intercom. His mind was still reeling a bit from the fact that he had been talking to one of the richest people in the world without even knowing. However, now that he did know, most the boy's behavior made sense.

It had been big news 6 years ago. Thomas Wayne and his wife, Martha, were gunned down late one night out in the city. The perpetrator was never caught. To make matters worse, their now-orphaned son had to watch it happen in front of him. He had been found crying over their bodies. After the tragedy, there were concerns over the fate of Wayne Enterprise and the child left traumatized. The corporation remained strong while the status of the child had been left unknown. It was uncertain what became of him and eventually it was concluded he just wasn't going to leave his mansion ever again.

"He was wearing a regular middle school uniform. Guess he's been keeping a low profile so he can go around in public without being swarmed by paparazzi. I can understand that decision." He pulled up to the gate in front of the manor and waited as it opened. _Someone must have been watching for me._ He drove up the path and stopped a distance in front of the grand staircase that led to the entrance. Aizawa secured his car and made his way up to the door. He rang the doorbell and listened as the sound echoed within the enormous structure.

The door opened, and Aizawa was greeted by a man he estimated was in his 30s. His salt-and-pepper hair was receding, he dressed formally, and he had a pencil mustache.

"Ah hello, Aizawa-san. Thank you for coming. I am Alfred Pennyworth, sole butler of Wayne Manor. Come, allow me to take you to the living room. Master Bruce-sama is waiting." The man held the door open for him and locked it after Aizawa had walked in. "Please follow me."

He was led down a darkened hall. Outside the large windows, the night shined. They soon made it to an open room furnished with expensive leather couches, a glass coffee table, and fancy floor lamps. There was a widescreen T.V. on one wall and over the grandiose fireplace was a portrait of the Wayne family. Bruce was seated on the largest couch and looked over as Alfred and Aizawa entered.

"Aizawa-sensei, thank you for coming. Alfred-san, thank you for bringing him." The pro hero nodded and went to sit opposite of Bruce. Alfred seated himself next to the boy. "Please help yourself to refreshments," the butler said as he gestured to a platter with three cups of tea resting on the table. "Thank you," Aizawa said as he picked up and sipped one out of politeness.

"I'm sure you have an idea about what I want to discuss."

Alfred nodded and sent a glance towards Bruce. "I saw the news coverage of yesterday's ... incident," he said dryly. The boy averted his eyes almost sheepishly.

"While I don't exactly approve of his actions completely, that's not what I want to discuss. To be frank, I think he has hero potential."

The butler looked at him with restrained surprise and began wringing his hands. "Pardon? You think Master Bruce-sama can be a hero?"

"I can't guarantee it since it will be up to his choices and things he can't control if he can succeed. However what I saw him do yesterday has convinced me he does have potential." Aizawa paused as he recalled the scene and continued. "Wayne is a quick thinker, a smart one. He demonstrated physical capabilities unexpected from him. Finally, he has essential traits of a hero. If he is trained properly, Wayne has a high chance in U.A.."

Alfred's expression shifted to a serious one. "U.A.? You're going to get him in?"

"I won't be doing any string-pulling or asking for bribes if that's what you're worried about. I can get him ready for the entrance exam though. I can help him improve the skills he has to prepare for whatever situation he'll have to face in the future. Of course, since you seem to be the one looking after him, I'll need your permission."

As the butler contemplated his answer, Aizawa turned his attention to Bruce. "I won't sugarcoat anything. This will likely be the hardest thing you'll ever do in your life. You will be the first and only Quirkless student in U.A.. We can keep it a secret, but if it does get out, given your status, people will jump to conclusions. They'll pass judgment on you without getting all the facts. Are you prepared to handle that?"

Bruce stared at him with those icy blue eyes and responded with no hesitation, "I have dealt with plenty in my life, Aizawa-sensei. Simple rumors won't have much effect on me."

Aizawa nodded. The kid had been through a lot, most likely more than publicly known, given how private the Wayne family was about their personal lives. "If we're going to make this work, what will happen is this. I have a gym I train at hidden away. You will not disclose the location to anyone. We will meet after school every day for four-hour sessions." He waited for Bruce to nod in confirmation. "I also will have you placed on a training diet. You won't deviate from it, no matter what. And I want weekly updates on how your grades are in school." Alfred perked up a bit at that statement. "You're a smart kid, Wayne, but you can't neglect your studies. If there's a significant drop in your grades, then we're done." Alfred straightened himself and nodded. Aizawa felt he had won the butler over with that requirement. "Still, I need your answer. Will you give me permission to train Wayne?"

Alfred closed his eyes and then gave a stern expression. "Yes. Please take care of Master Bruce-sama, Aizawa-san."

* * *

The knocking echoed through the gym. "It's open," Aizawa called out. Bruce stepped into the building and took in everything. There were training mats, gymnastic equipment, punching bags, and weights. Everything to properly train a hero's body. "Set your stuff to the side and get ready." Bruce walked over to a bench and placed his school briefcase and gym bag down, then unzipped his black track jacket.

Aizawa turned around from setting up the final training mat. He then got a good look at Bruce. Without his jacket, he wore just a white and blue tank top, three-quarter shorts, and his white leather sneakers. Bruce was pretty skinny, but Aizawa could tell he did exercise. _He has the build of a gymnast, but he'll need more than that for combat._ The hero pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of his pupil, catching him off guard.

"Come on, let's get started," Aizawa said as he pocketed his phone without explaining his actions. Bruce followed him to a mat and faced him. "Okay, I want you to try to hit me." The boy was taken aback a bit by the straightforward request.

"What? Is that really fine with you?" he asked. "Just try to hit me with your best shot," Aizawa said nonchalantly.

Bruce positioned himself in an amateur offensive stance. He then launched himself forward and threw out a punch. Aizawa easily dodged, gripped the boy's arm, and flipped him over his shoulder. Bruce hit the mat with a grunt and felt both his arms pinned down while his teacher pressed his weight down on the boy's lower back.

"You're strong and intelligent, Wayne. However, you have no experience or training whatsoever. If we're going to have you ready for the U.A. entrance exam, we'll be putting two-years worth of preparation in ten months. You understand what's ahead for you?" Aizawa asked as he released Bruce. He got up and looked at his idol with determination. "Of course I do, Aizawa-sensei. I'm ready to do whatever it takes to become a hero."

Bruce couldn't see the slight grin Aizawa hid behind his scarf. "Alright, since you seem willing to do just about anything." Aizawa went over to where his belongings were and came back with four compacted weights. "Each of these weighs 15 kg. You're going to wear them on your arms and legs each time you come here, and you won't take them off until training is over for the day."

Bruce stared at him, wide-eyed and dumbfounded. "Huh?"

And this was the beginning of his ten months of Hell.

* * *

Bruce's diet now mainly consisted of brown rice, eggs, fish, lean meats, rich greens, and beans. Alfred had replaced Bruce's morning, afternoon, and evening tea with warm milk. He had taken it upon himself to make sure his ward's meals remained delicious while sticking to the menu he was assigned to. Not that he had to worry. Bruce's favorite food was Alfred's cooking after all.

For the past three months, Bruce made sure to get up just before the sun each morning and go out for a long run. This was extra since it cut into his sleep time, but he knew he had to build up his body's endurance, especially after he threw up during his first run with Aizawa-sensei.

* * *

Bruce slowed down his pace and bent over panting with his hands resting on his knees. Sweat poured down his pale skin. This was the furthest he had ever jogged. He raised his head and saw a sign reading **Takoba Municipal Beach Park**.

 _I made it all the way to the beach? Good thing today's not a school day._

He walked over to a water fountain and drank his fill. When he reached to wipe his mouth, he noticed something strange. Near where a huge trash heap was on the beach, Bruce saw two figures. One was a tall, gauntly man with wild blonde hair, and the other was a boy with green hair who looked about his age. He watched as the boy struggled to drag a closet cabinet to a truck with rope while the man rooted him on.

 _So they're cleaning up the beach? At this rate, not much will get done. I don't think they'll mind a helping hand._

* * *

Izuku ground his teeth as he strained his whole body into pulling the discarded furniture.

"Come on, my boy! You can do it!" All Might in his deflated form cheered from the sidelines.

"I...can feel it...budging...a bit." Suddenly Izuku almost lost his balance as the ropes went a bit slack. He looked back in surprise to see the cabinet had indeed moved a bit. He went back to his task of getting to the truck. Now it was significantly easier to pull, though Izuku still had to through his muscles into the work.

"Look! I did it!" he exclaimed as he looked at the No. 1 hero. "Well done Young Midoriya!" he congratulated.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but lend my assistance," an unfamiliar voice cut in.

Izuku turned around startled while All Might choked up a surprised bloody cough. There, standing next to the cabinet, was a boy who looked to be in his early teens. He had black hair, sharp blue eyes, and a neutral expression. He was dressed in a black track jacket, matching sweatpants, and white sneakers. He looked so casual, but Izuku sensed a reputable aura from him.

 _When did he get here? I didn't hear a single thing!_ Izuku gestured to the cabinet. "Did you... help me move that?" The other boy nodded. "I pushed it from behind to ease the strength you needed for pulling. You looked a bit worn out." It was true. Izuku had been running himself ragged, and the cabinet was the first of the last of the trash he needed to move that day.

"Oh sorry, I almost forgot. What are your names?"

"Ah, Izuku Midoriya. And this is..." he trailed off as he glanced nervously at his mentor. "Yagi. Toshinori Yagi." The boy nodded. "It's nice to meet you Midoriya, Yagi-san. I'm Bruce Wayne."

Izuku sputtered and All Might hacked up more blood in surprise. Bruce quirked an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Bruce...Wayne? As in the son of the Wayne family and youngest billionaire on Earth who owns one of the most influential worldwide enterprises ever?"

"Yes," came the stoic answer.

Izuku shook himself out of his stupor. "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting to meet someone like you here."

"It's fine. To be honest, your reaction is preferred over the rest of the public's. Anyway, are you two cleaning the beach?" Izuku and All Might shared a look before that hero replied, "Ah yes Young Wayne. We are hoping to restore the beach's beauty by taking all this trash to be disposed of properly."

"Well, would you like some help?" Student and teacher shared another glance. Accept or deny? Wayne most likely wasn't doing this as a publicity stunt, since no one else was around. There was no way he could recognize All Might in his deflated form, so there was no need to impress the No. 1 hero. That meant he just genuinely wanted to help clean up the beach.

Izuku turned to the other teen. "Okay, any assistance will be appreciated."

* * *

Bruce gave a small wave over his shoulder as he walked away. Izuku and All Might returned the gesture and watched as he disappeared from view.

All Might was the one to break the silence, "Well, that was... unexpected," he awkwardly stated. That was an understatement. He and Izuku had just collected trash from a beach alongside one of the richest figures in the world for about an hour. He looked at the truck and noticed how full it was. "We sure got a lot done, huh my boy?" he goodheartedly said. However, his student wasn't paying attention to what he was saying.

"He lifted up two mini-fridges with no problem. That adds up to a total of about 100 lbs. He then held up that old foldable table with one arm. Usually, it takes two people to move one. He also didn't show any signs of slowing down and had to leave because someone called him on his phone. He-"

"-oriya. Midoriya!" Izuku looked at the No. 1 hero now noticing he had been calling his name. "You were murmuring again." The boy blushed. "Sorry!" All Might let out a laugh. "It's fine, my boy. You were thinking like you always do." Izuku smiled, still a little embarrassed, but returned to his thoughts. "All Might, did something about Wayne seem...peculiar?"

All Might was not expecting such a question but answered, "His strength and stamina were impressive. Though what intrigues me the most is how he was able to get so close with neither of us noticing." Izuku nodded in agreement. He could tell that Bruce Wayne was strong for someone his age and size. He also had stealth that allowed him to sneak up on him and All Might which shouldn't be easy since the sand was crunchy.

No one is just born with such skills unless it was his Quirk. But something told Izuku that wasn't the case. These were abilities he had worked on and learned. But what would a billionaire need these skills for?

* * *

"Come on. Just five more minutes!" Aizawa called out. Bruce tensed his arm muscles as he forced himself to keep his position on the gymnastic rings. His arms held him in an upright position for a complete 55 minutes. It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the extra weight strapped to his forearms and calves.

The timer on Aizawa's phone went off, indicating that end of Bruce's torture. "Alright, that's it for today. You can come down," he said as he turned away for a moment, expecting his student to just jump down like he usually did. What he didn't expect was a short scream and the loud "SMACK!" of flesh against training mat material. He turned to see Bruce embedded face-first into the mat below the rings. Aizawa rushed over and kneeled beside him. "Wayne, are you alright? What happened?"

Bruce popped his head up from the indent. "It's fine. My arms just gave out when you said the exercise was done. Nothing too bad," he reassured his teacher.

Aizawa sighed. He had learned in his short time with him that Bruce had a habit of downplaying the injuries and discomfort from when he pushed himself beyond his limits. Like the time he fell off the balance beam after becoming dizzy from dehydration. It wasn't something an ice pack couldn't fix, however, Aizawa still disapproved of Bruce taking unnecessary risks.

He helped the boy to his feet. "Okay, but let's take care of that bloody nose before you go home."

* * *

Bruce's body was stiff. His arms refused to move correctly and just hung still by his sides. His legs also protested each step he took to the train station, but he pushed forward.

"This is what it takes to be a hero. Push through the pain," he told himself.

Suddenly, he stopped as an uneasy feeling washed over him. He looked over his shoulder and saw nothing. He shrugged it off and attributed it to the dark night. After a few steps though Bruce once again felt eyes on him. He turned around completely.

"Is somebody there?" Obviously no reply. Then there was a someone behind him. Bruce quickly turned. There was a guy who looked to be a few years older than him. He smiled aggressively at him.

"The kid Aizawa's been hanging around with? You're coming with me." He reached to grab Bruce.

Suddenly Bruce felt himself ducking under the guy's arm and ramming his fist into his ribcage. When the guy curled in to cradle where a bruise would form later, Bruce sent a kick to the side of his head that flung him to the right. Immediately he turned to see a punch heading towards his face. He instinctively dodged, allowing the attack to go over him, and he pivoted himself to crash his heel into the person's side. With a grunt, they went crashing into a wall.

Bruce panted as he could now slow down to process what had just happened. _Were they trying to mug me? How do they know about Aizawa-sensei? Did I really do this? I felt like I was on autopilot._ Then he recognized the feeling of a presence behind him.

Before he could react, Bruce felt fingers grip his neck, and then he could no longer keep his eyes open. He collapsed to the ground, already in a deep sleep before he hit.

"My Quirk induces sleep in whoever I touch," a female voice said. "Since you were so worn out already, it worked like a charm on you," she said to the unconscious boy.

"Come on you two. We've got what we need."

* * *

 **Now for the Preview!**

People from Aizawa-sensei's past think they can use me to get back at him for supposedly wronging them.

Unfortunately for them, a caged animal will bite.

Next time: **Old Student, New Student**

Time to put what I've learned so far into use.


	3. Old Student, New Student

**Happy Friday the 13th. Have a chapter early.**

* * *

Bruce felt consciousness return to him in slow waves. He blearily opened his eyes and knew something wasn't right. He couldn't feel the velvet texture of his bed and was positioned in a sort of seated way. He observed his surroundings and saw he was in a darkened room lit by a single hanging light bulb. Crates of varying sizes were stacked around him. _Must be in a place of storage. Some kind of warehouse?_ Bruce tried to stand but found his hands bonded with rope around a pole behind him. _Great_ he noticed his school briefcase and gym bag were nowhere to be seen.

Then the old door in front of him opened, and Bruce was briefly blinded by the sudden outpour of light. Soon his eyes adjusted, and he could see his captors. He immediately recognized the two on the sides. The one he kicked in the face was rather tall and had spiky brown hair. He wore a hoodie and jeans. The one he kicked into a wall was a bit shorter and had dark blue hair. He had on a simple T-shirt and shorts. In the middle was who Bruce assumed had knocked him out. She was shorter than the guys, but he could tell she was the leader. She wore a dark beanie over her long orange hair, had on a tank top and jean shorts, and was glaring down at him.

"Well, looks like our guest has woken up." Bruce remained impassive. "Can I help you three in any way?"

"Yeah, you're going to help us get back at that bastard Aizawa!" the brunette exclaimed. The boy turned his glance towards him. "And why would I do that?"

The girl spoke, "You're obviously not going to be willing. But what better way to hurt Aizawa than to hurt his secret lovechild."

Bruce was about to retort when he registered what she just said. He stared in bewilderment at the trio.

"Secret...lovechild?!"

* * *

Aizawa was awakened by his ringtone. He groggily reached over and looked to see an unfamiliar number on the screen. He grumbled a bit but answered. "Hello?"

"Aizawa-san, is Master Bruce-sama with you?"

Aizawa quirked an eyebrow. _Wayne must have given his butler my number for safety._ "No, he left our training session yesterday like normal."

"Oh, God." The pro hero could hear the panic seeping into Alfred's usually calm voice.

"Pennyworth, what's wrong?"

"Aizawa-san, Master Bruce-sama never came home."

Eraserhead immediately sat up. He was wide awake now. "Are you sure?"

"I woke up this morning and couldn't find him anywhere. I checked his room, and his bed wasn't slept in last night. I can't reach his phone either."

Aizawa threw off the blankets and began pulling on his hero costume. "Pennyworth, call the police now. I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

Aizawa sped as fast as he could. Alfred had let him in through the front gate and had said the fence in front of the manor would be open. He quickly parked his car and hurried to the door. He rang the doorbell and within a few seconds, the butler answered. "Aizawa-san, thank you so much for coming. Please come in."

The hero was led down the same hall from when he first came to the mansion. "The police left a while ago," Alfred explained, "They're searching around the area he would have last been. Don't worry, he didn't tell anyone where your gym is. There's a hero here who claims to be familiar with you." The two reached the living room, and Aizawa's eyes immediately registered the blonde hair styled in its usual ridiculous style.

"Yo, Eraserhead! Good you could make it!" Present Mic exclaimed as he put down his teacup. Aizawa grunted in response and plopped down next to his former classmate while Alfred sat across from them. "Pennyworth said it would be more appropriate for you to explain what's going on."

"For the last three months, I've been training Bruce Wayne, a third-year middle schooler," said Aizawa. "He has great potential in his physical capabilities and intelligence. But he is Quirkless."

Present Mic or Yamada Hizashi looked at his friend, stunned. "You're training Bruce Wayne, the youngest billionaire on the planet, and he's Quirkless? How did he get your attention?" Hizashi knew how ridiculously high Aizawa's standards were and knew how little Aizawa cared for material, so money was out of the question. This kid must have done something very impressive to convince Eraserhead he had potential.

"He was the kid from the bandaged villain incident." Yamada stared in shock. "Wow," was all he could say.

Aizawa quickly moved on to what mattered. "Pennyworth, can you tell us any places Wayne would go on his own?" The butler shook his head, worry etched into his face. "Master Bruce-sama...doesn't get out much. He really has nowhere I would expect him to go, especially so late at night."

"YOU'VE RECEIVED A NOTIFICATION," a robotic female voice chimed. The three men were startled a bit, and Alfred pulled out his phone. His eyes widened, and he flipped the device for the pro heroes to see. "Aizawa-san, Present Mic-san! Look!"

On the screen, a locating app was opened and a message read, "Master Bruce-sama has sent his location." The pros glanced at each other and nodded in unison. "Pennyworth, call the police and relay this new information. Present Mic and I will head there now."

"Wait."

Aizawa paused and turned to the butler. He had an expression of concern and restrained anxiety. "I'm counting on you to bring Master Bruce-sama back. And please make sure to look out for your own well-being." The hero was not expecting the worry the man showed for him. "Thank you, I will."

 _Wayne, please be safe._

* * *

* **30 minutes early** *

"What are you talking about? Aizawa-sensei isn't even old enough to be my dad. He's like 29?" Bruce said as he did the math.

"Yeah right. Aizawa isn't the type to just randomly spend time with some kid. We've been watching your interactions. Jogging in the park, trips to the forest trails, and ice cream treats afterward. You know what that tells us?" the girl questioned.

"That you guys have nothing better to do than to stalk a teacher and his student?" Bruce responded. The kick was fast and threw his head to the side. He didn't lose his composure though and returned to staring at his captors.

"Ren, take it easy. He's just a kid," the blue-haired boy said as he tried to calm down his friend.

"Shut it, Taiga! Little shit deserved it! He's too cheeky for his own good," the boy with spiky brown hair snapped.

Taiga glanced away uncertainly. "Yeah, but still...to get to Aizawa-san by hurting his son..."

"What do you have against Aizawa-sensei?" Bruce calmly asked. The trio returned their attention to him, and Ren answered. "Your bastard of a dad got us expelled from U.A. on our first day. Because of him, our chances of being heroes were thrown out the window, and he didn't even care. So we're just going to show him the consequences of his actions."

Bruce was silent for a moment while he processed the information before he said, "How stupid." The three older teens weren't expecting such a response and were taken aback a bit. "If you're angry about failing to become heroes, you have only yourselves to blame. Aizawa-sensei is a man of high, but reasonable expectations. If he deems that you have no potential, then his decision is valid." He raised his eyes to send an icy glare that sent faint chills through the teens. "Your actions now are proof that none of you were meant to be heroes."

"You little brat!" the brunette shouted as he grabbed Bruce's uniform collar and raised his fist. The boy's face remained indifferent. Taiga was looking off to the side in shame while Ren's eyes narrowed with silent rage. He looked into the eyes of the brunette. "Go ahead. Show just how unheroic you can be." The teen growled, and his fist shook.

"Akira, enough. Leave him for now. He'll get what's coming later," Ren ordered, and she walked towards the door. The boy snarled but roughly released Bruce. "You're lucky punk," he hissed, and he stormed out. Taiga followed close behind. He glanced at Bruce briefly before gently shutting the door, darkening the room again.

The boy sighed and then pulled his left hand out of its restraints. The ropes fell loosely from his other hand. He rose to his feet and casually popped his fingers back in place as he walked to the door. He tested the handle, and it turned a little, then stopped. "Locked, of course. There has to be a way out," he reasoned with himself. _I also need to find my phone. Any short message could help._ Bruce paused and allowed silence to fill the room. He focused on a faint sound of air moving through an opening. He directed his gaze to a small stack of crates. He easily moved them aside and found a vent. _Just big enough for me to go through._ He tested the cover and found it was loose, but the screws were still tight enough that he couldn't remove them by hand.

Bruce reached into his pocket and found that the teens had not taken the pen he had there. _Not taking all the hostage's belongings isn't the smartest thing to do._ He unscrewed the tip of the pen and removed the ink chamber. Placing the end in his mouth, Bruce gnawed on the plastic until it had flattened. He placed his makeshift screwdriver in place and began working. _Alright, one down,_ he thought as he caught the screw. _Now for-_ Bruce quickly looked at the door as footsteps approached. _Crap._

Taiga unlocked the door. He didn't want to betray his friends, but he knew what they were doing was wrong. While he was upset at Aizawa-san, that didn't give him the right to hurt his son. Plus the kid was innocent of any wrongs.

He slowly peeked in. "Psst, kid." He gasped when he saw the empty ropes still around the pole, and his disbelief grew when he saw the cover of the vent hanging by a screw, "H-how did he escape? There's no way he could get out so easily," Taiga said as he walked in. There was suddenly something hitting his back, and he was on the floor. Before he could react, a fist drove his head into the ground, efficiently knocking him out. Unbeknownst to him, Bruce had never entered the vent and had instead hid above the doorframe. The moment Taiga stepped in, the boy launched himself down and planted his feet on the teen's shoulder blades before punching his lights out.

Bruce looked to the side and saw his school briefcase in the teen's hand. His angry glare softened a bit. "So you were planning to help me. I'll put in a good word for you after this." He reached in and pulled out his phone. Several texts and missed calls from Alfred and some from Aizawa-sensei near the end. As he unlocked his device, he heard more footsteps and the other boy, Akira, call out, "Taiga, what was that sound?" _No time for a call. Next best thing._ He quickly selected his locating app and pressed the option to send his location to his primary contact. "Your location has been sent," the message read.

"What the-!?" Bruce turned and immediately threw his phone directly as Akira's face. The older teen knocked it away, however that distracted him long enough for Bruce to deliver a kick to his stomach. As he instinctively cradled himself, he received a hard punch that flung him out of Bruce's way. The boy quickly took off down the hall and found himself in wide open space. _So it is a warehouse._ The girl, Ren, spotted him, and he eyes widened. "How did-?" She looked behind him, and the boy dodged a hit from Akira. He grabbed the teen's arm then spun and threw him into a stack of crates that collapsed on him. Akira didn't move.

Bruce returned his glare to Ren. The teen appeared nervous and took a step back. He slowly walked towards her. "What's wrong? You had no problem kicking me when I couldn't fight back. Now you don't want to try again?" The final step he took when he was a few feet from her echoed ominously through the building. "How about proving that Aizawa-sensei was wrong about you having no potential?"

* * *

Aizawa drove in tense silence, his hands gripping the wheel harder than usual. _No one knows what Wayne currently looks like. The public believes he's isolated himself in his mansion for the past six years. The security at the manor is top-notch high tech that requires the most expensive equipment and genius mind to break. There's no way anyone has found his true identity._ Aizawa's grasp tightened. _This has nothing to do with him being Bruce Wayne. I'm certain it has something to do with his relation with me._ He was an underground hero, so his face wasn't as plastered on merchandise like certain heroes, but he was still a hero and had made his fair share of enemies. One of them could have seen the two of them together and decided it would be easier to target the kid instead of him. "Cowardly bastard," Aizawa growled.

When he reached his destination, an old abandoned warehouse, he saw several police vehicles surrounding the entrance. He quickly got out of his care and could hear Yamada do the same.

"What's the situation?" Naomasa Tsukauchi turned to regard the heroes. "Eraserhead. Present Mic. Glad you're here. We arrived at the location five minutes ago. But all we know is-" The detective was cut off by a body crashing through a boarded up front window. "...there _was_ a struggle going on."

* * *

* **5 minutes early** *

Bruce rushed at Ren with speed that surprised her. She immediately tried to grab his neck, but her hands were caught at the wrists. The girl felt the air rush out her lungs when he pulled her down to ram his knee into her chest. When she straightened herself while coughing, Ren was greeted by a kick to her abdomen that sent her flying back. As she crashed through the wooden planks covering the window, Bruce turned to see Akira had regained consciousness and was getting to his feet. He sighed.

* * *

Aizawa stared at the girl who laid motionless on the ground. Her beanie had fallen off, allowing her orange hair to freely splay out. Something clicked in his head.

"She's one of my old students. One that I expelled."

"Eraserhead?" Present Mic looked over with concern and was taken aback by the absolute fury in his friend's eyes. "So, that's what all this is about."

The sounds of fighting continued in the building. An officer looked nervously at Tsukauchi. "Um sir, should we-" The entrance of the warehouse suddenly opened as a teen with spiky brown hair was thrown out. Aizawa instantly recognized him as another former student. Only now instead of his usual arrogant smirk or angry glare, there was genuine fright on his face. He caught sight of the police and stammered, "P-please...this guy is-!" He didn't finish as someone unseen grasped his leg and dragged him back inside. The sounds returned, but now they were more of that of a beatdown.

The officer looked panicked. "Sir, we should intervene!"

"No." Eyes were on Aizawa. "Allow this to play out," he nonchalantly said. A few seconds after his statement, the brunette burst through the double doors with such force, the metal constructions bounced off the brick wall and semi-closed. The teen landed on his back and didn't move. It was obvious he had been thrown.

One door gingerly creaked open, drawing everyone's attention. A face cautiously peeked around it, and then the boy fully stepped out from behind it. "A kid?" one officer murmured in confusion. It was understandable. Bruce's height wasn't impressive, and his middle school uniform hid the muscles he had built up. The boy's eyes lit up in the slightest bit when he spotted Eraserhead.

"Aizawa-sensei!" He ran towards his teacher who went to meet him halfway. "Sensei, I-" he was stopped by Aizawa kneeling a bit and examining the cheek Ren had kicked. Bruising had already set in. "Wayne, did they hurt you anywhere else?" he asked as he began checking for more injuries by tugging Bruce's sleeves up. "No, Aizawa-sensei. I'm fine, really," he assured the hero.

They both heard someone clearing his throat. Tsukauchi rubbed the back of his neck. "So...mind telling us what happened here, kid?" he asked awkwardly.

* * *

All three ex-students were arrested and charged with abduction and false imprisonment. One boy, Taiga, was given a lesser punishment since Bruce vouched he was unwilling to cause him harm and intended on assisting his escape. Ren and Akira had to go to a hospital to be treated for heavy bruising on the stomach and face respectively.

Bruce was given his belongings and, after answering some questions, was taken home by Aizawa to a relieved Alfred.

* * *

Bruce panted during the brief pause in their sparring match, which was happening a few minutes after he had finished his 50 one-armed pushups with extra weights placed on his back. It's been about seven months since the abduction. Ever since then Aizawa-sensei had been walking him to the train station, and Alfred would be waiting at his stop. Aizawa had also increased the training's intensity.

"You have a hostage situation. There's no talking down the villain. What do you do?" he asked while charging his student. Bruce grunted when he blocked a kick. "Option 1: if the villain doesn't know I'm present, it would be best to use stealth to get behind them." He dodged a punch and threw one that grazed the hero's cheek. "Then render them harmless either through knocking them out or restraining them. Option 2," he grunted when a kick connected with his side but remained standing up, "If the villain knows I'm present, create a diversion that will draw their attention long enough for me or another hero to incapacitate them." Aizawa grinned. "Good answer. Next, you're dealing with a villain who had a speed Quirk. How do you stop them?" he asked while aiming another kick at Bruce's head. The boy ducked with ease. "Option 1: I should-"

A wave of vertigo washed over him when he tried to straighten himself. Bruce collapsed onto his side. Aizawa looked at his student with concern. "Hey, do you need a break? We can stop for a while." The boy struggled to lift himself up and failed as he panted heavily.

Aizawa furrowed his brow. "Overexertion?" He glared at his downed student. "You haven't been following the schedule, have you?" He received no answer. "Overworking your body will have the opposite effect!" His tone was irritated. He was well aware that Bruce had a habit of pushing himself, but he was nearing his patience with him constantly hurting himself. "If you don't want to follow the plan we established then I think it is best to stop training altogether."

"Aizawa-sensei...I truly appreciate your hard work," Bruce rasped out. Eraserhead stared at him in confusion. "However, I have to work much, much harder than others...if I want to make up for what I lack. I'm not going to just be some everyday hero that gets lost in the crowd." With great effort, Bruce began lifting his head. "I'm not hungry for the spotlight, but I'm not going to let all our work add up to me just being another hero." His eyes reached Aizawa's and were filled with raw determination.

"I want to be the next No.1 hero!" he declared with resolution. Eraserhead looked on in shock. _He's reaching for such an impossible goal...yet he's giving it his all to get to it. This Quirkless boy has such a desire to be a hero, he's willing to achieve the absolute preposterous._ Aizawa sighed and hid his smile. "Alright, we'll keep training, but you need to stop exhausting yourself. Go home and get some sleep. Our final session is in a few weeks." He helped his pupil up to his feet and caught him when he swayed a bit. "Yes..thank you, Aizawa-sensei."

* * *

This was it. The morning of the U.A. entrance exam. Their final time to prepare.

Aizawa watched as Bruce entered the building. "Sensei, I'm ready. I'll make this my greatest effort." He watched as his student went to put on the compacted weights. "Wayne, leave those off. Just come to the mat." He got an expression of surprise, but he followed the request. "I want you to come at me with all you've got." _This is like the first day._ "Is that all, Aizawa-sensei?" he asked. "Yes, go for it."

Bruce nodded and got into a stance. _Best course of action: get behind Sensei and subdue him instantly. And...now!_

He had no idea what happened. One moment he was standing in front of his hero, the next he was on top of him while pinning his arms behind his back. Aizawa grinned up at him. "Well done, Wayne."

Bruce slowly stood up and helped his teacher to his feet. "Aizawa-sensei...what happened?"

"You managed to get behind me and before I knew it, I was pinned down." His student gawked at him in disbelief. "No way. You must have just let me." Aizawa shook his head. "It's true." It really was. The boy had moved with such speed that he was behind the hero in a near instant. "It's to be expected since the weights you've been using for the last month were 1500 kg each." Bruce looked at him with shock. "I increased the weight just enough so you would struggle but not to the point you'd notice a difference. Once you could move like before, I added more. That was to increase your stamina, strength, and base speed. And I have to say the results are pleasing."

Aizawa took out his phone and found the picture he had taken when Bruce arrived that first day. He showed it to him. "This is from..." He nodded. "This is how you were when we first met. Now you've really changed." _I have to admit I didn't expect it to work to this extent._ The Bruce in the picture was rather short and scrawny. The few muscles he did have from acrobatics did nothing to fill out his tank top.

In the present, Bruce had forsaken wearing one since it became uncomfortable when sweat-soaked, and that allowed his body to be shown fully. His shoulders had broadened, his arms were muscular, his chest and abs were well-defined, and his legs were ladened with the proper muscles for running long and leaping high. All that, and Bruce retained a slender figure meant for agility. _Also, I think he's gotten taller,_ Aizawa thought as his student looked at him at the same eye level.

"I know you're ready for the exam. So get moving or you'll be late." Bruce broke from his stupor and bowed deeply. "Aizawa-sensei! Thank you! I won't disappoint you." He stood straight again then quizzically asked, "By the way Sensei, there isn't anything wrong with me bring...support equipment to the exam, right?"

Aizawa paused to think and answered, "Well as long as it doesn't give you an unfair advantage over the other examinees, it should be fine. Why?" Then he got something he really did not expect. Bruce smiled. It was small and barely noticeable, but it was still there. "It's nothing. I hope you'll be watching."

* * *

Bruce walked toward the entryway to U.A. along with all the other applicants. He took a moment to observe the large school. "I'm here. Ten months of training have led to this." As he moved forward, he noticed a familiar bush of green hair. "Midoriya?" The other boy was listening as a brunette girl talked before going up ahead. "Guess he's trying for U.A., too. I should-" He felt someone bump his shoulder, causing him to stumble a bit.

"Ah, I'm so sorry! I'm was so excited I just started running and didn't have time to slow down!" cried a voice. Bruce turned and could only stare.

It was a girl. Her beautiful jet-black hair reached past her shoulders, and her bangs parted in the middle to frame her face. Her light blue eyes were accented by the single lash at each corner. Her fair skin was free of blemishes and appeared soft to the touch. Bruce realized he hadn't said a word as the girl waited for a response.

"O-oh no. It's my fault. I was just standing still."

"No, really I'm sorry," the girl said. "But I'm still excited for the exam," she said as she beamed. Bruce didn't know why his face felt hot. "Well, good luck!" she called out as she waved and ran up to the entrance.

"Yeah...you too," Bruce murmured as he gave a weak wave in return. Despite what rumors there were about the mysterious billionaire being a playboy for the finest foreigners, he had never talked to a girl before. The isolation at school was a key reason. "She was...so nice even though I'm a stranger to her. Can people really be so kind to others?" he wondered aloud as he climbed up the stairs.

* * *

Bruce was unimpressed with Present Mic's presentation. He couldn't understand how Aizawa-sensei was friends with him.

"Some heroes are quite the...showmen, huh?"

Bruce glanced at the boy at his side. His short black hair was parted at the right with an ahoge standing at the place of separation. His eyebrows were thick and over large round eyes of a deep blue color.

"Yeah," he agreed.

* * *

Bruce stood before the mock city. He scanned the crowd he was in. He spotted the girl from earlier and the guy he had been seated next to. He took a deep breath.

 _This is it. No point in being nervous now. Besides, I can now see these in proper action._ He adjusted the yellow belt with capsules. It really didn't fit with his black tracksuit.

The gates opened before them.

"AND...BEGIN!"

* * *

 **Now for the Preview!**

The ten months have built up to this; U.A.'s Entrance Exam!

However, an unforeseen event leads to more changes than I would have expected.

Next time: **Where I Begin**

Heroes can't make it to the top alone.

* * *

 **Can anyone tell me who the new characters Bruce met at the end are? It's pretty obvious. DC sure loves the black hair and blue eyes combo, huh?**


	4. Where I Begin

**It's the U.A. entrance exam! Let's see how Bruce stands out.**

* * *

Bruce rushed in along with the other participants. _Get in quick and take out as many as you can._ He observed how the majority ran down the main path in the center of the mock city and decided to take off down an empty alleyway. _The faux villains will go after those who stray from the crowd. I'll make myself a target and draw them to me!_

At that moment, the walls before him exploded, and two green-armored robots rolled out from the dust.

 _Two one-pointers._

The red lens locked on to him. "Target acquired. I'll kill-!" The robots didn't finish their declaration. Bruce instantly reached to his belt and pulled out two metal objects shaped like bats. He threw them at the villain bots and hit them square in the eye. The robots twitched, and then the weapons blew up in their heads. Bruce held up his forearm to block the wind from the blast. "Explosive types are effective. Next to test are the electric types."

* * *

Aizawa stared at the screen in mild awe. He watched as his student took down two three-pointers and a two-pointer with projectiles that appeared to discharge electricity.

"So Wayne, this is what you meant by support equipment."

"Hmm, I must say he's impressive."

Eraserhead looked over to the No. 1 hero in his deflated form. "That gear appears to be first-class. As expected of the world's youngest billionaire," All Might mused.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow and asked. "How do you know that's Bruce Wayne?" Yagi turned to him, a bit startled. "Oh, I just met him on the beach once. I was, uh, taking a walk."

"Hmm," Aizawa responded as he returned to watching the screen. "Surprised someone as loud as you hasn't blabbed about the encounter to all the news networks." All Might sputtered at the comment. "W-well, I know the feeling of wanting to avoid the press at times."

 _For some reason, I really doubt that._ Aizawa thought as he recalled all the advertisements, merchandise, and interviews playing on T.V.s he had seen on his way to the school.

* * *

 _1...2...2 and 3...1... I'm up to 22 points now._ Bruce ran down the path. _If I keep up this pace, I should have enough to make it in!_ He heard a cry of distress and looked up ahead to see three examinees had been cornered by four one-pointer bots. Immediately he pulled out a small rectangular device and aimed it at the nearest robot. He pressed a trigger and a vaguely bat-shaped hook connected to a metal cable fired out and wrapped around the machine's arm. Bruce then reeled himself in and slammed his feet into it. The momentum caused it to crash into the one standing beside it. Bruce then leaped off the collapsing machine and threw electric type projectiles at the remaining two, short-circuiting them. He couldn't use the explosive ones since the other examinees could get hurt.

He stuck the landing and glanced at the other participants. "Are you alright?" The three just gaped at him when one finally answered, "Uh, yeah. T-thank you." Bruce nodded and continued running ahead.

"5 MINUTES REMAINING!"

 _Damn! Gotta speed up!_ He turned a corner and came face to face with a three-pointer villain. Alarmed, Bruce reached for a weapon, however, the thing was already about to close its grasp on him.

 _Dammit! It can't end here!_

Then there was a red blur, and the robot smashed into a wall and broke apart. As the dust cleared, Bruce could see his rescuer was the girl he had met at the entrance. She was dressed in a red tracksuit and was panting softly. She turned to him and smiled. "Try to be more careful, okay?" I wouldn't want you to get hurt." With that, she ran off. Bruce stared after and felt his cheeks heat up a little.

"How is it possible someone as nice as her can exist?

* * *

"Time is almost up. You think we should start the true test?"

"Yes, I believe this is a perfect time."

* * *

Bruce stumbled as the ground shook. He had just taken down four three-pointers and a two-pointer, bringing him up to 35 in total. "What the hell?" He saw all the other teens gathering and looking up at something, so he made his way towards them. Bruce was met with the sight of a green-armored behemoth staring down at them as it gripped surrounding buildings. Bruce then remembers Present Mic warning them about an obstacle that would appear in narrow spaces like the one they all stood in now.

 _You've got to be kidding me. That's the zero-pointer!?_

Bruce broke out of his stupor to see all the other examinees fleeing the area. He saw that the boy he was sitting next to during the presentation was also frozen, staring up at the machine with a mixture of fear and awe. He wore a blue muscle shirt and red shorts, allowing Bruce to see he was rather muscular. That combined with his height made it hard to believe he was a middle schooler like him.

Bruce returned his eyes to the zero-pointer when it crushed a corner of a building, sending rubble raining down. He knew all he could do was run. He had no way of dealing with that as much as he hated to admit it.

"Dammit," he growled as he prepared to sprint away.

"Oww..."

Bruce stopped, and he quickly spotted the girl in red trapped under debris. Her entire lower body was stuck. Bruce was suddenly remembering the acts of kindness she had done for him.

 _"Well, good luck!" she wished him as she ran to enter U.A., after apologizing for bumping into him._

I have to save her.

 _She kicked the three-pointer away just as it was about to grab him._

I have to save her.

 _"Try to be more careful, okay? I wouldn't want you to get hurt."_

 **I have to save her.**

...

...

 **But how?**

Bruce quickly turned to the other boy who had also spotted the girl. He noted the two robots near him which had all but been smashed to pieces. It was a wild assumption, but it was the best he had.

"You!" The other teen turned to Bruce, taken off guard by the urgency in his voice. "You want to become a hero, right?"

The boy answered with confusion, "Y-yeah, of course I do!"

"Then go!" Bruce yelled, his expression commanding, but his voice had a hint of desperation. He pointed at the girl. "Go save her!"

It was like a switch had been flipped. The boy who had looked so fearful gained a fierce expression. He took off with such speed that Bruce felt the air whipping around him. Once he was close enough, the teen crouched down and launched himself up, leaving a crater in the pavement. As he closed in on the colossal robot's head, he pulled his fist back and prepared to unleash a powerful punch.

"Take... this!"

Upon impact, the machine's head instantly caved in, large fragments flew off, and explosions ran through its body as it collapsed backward.

The participants just stared as they witnessed him demolish the giant in a single blow. Bruce barely managed to keep his face impassive. _Glad my assumption was correct._ He watched as the other boy seemed to float down and began helping the girl out of the rubble. He then noticed the rapidly growing shadow over them and glanced up.

"Watch out!"

A big piece of debris was falling straight toward them. The boy and girl looked up but didn't move. _Shit, they can't get away in time!_

Bruce quickly aimed two rectangular gadgets at them and fired the grapples. They each wrapped around the two individually. The two teens were surprised, and then Bruce gave a strong yank, pulling them towards him. The green metal landed where they just were, and while he was relieved for their safety, Bruce realized he had no way of stopping their motion.

The boy and girl collided with him, eliciting a yell from him. When his senses cleared, Bruce found he was lying on his back with the boy's cheek pressed against his head and the girl was lying on his front. He felt his face grow hot as he felt her breasts pressed against his chest.

"Ah, sorry," he said as he untangled them from his grapples. While they stood up, Bruce suddenly remembered he only had 35 points. "Shit, I need more points. I just-!"

"TIME IS UP!"

Bruce's body stiffened, and his head fell.

"Hey, are you alright?" the other boy asked. He and the girl were looking at the boy who had saved them with concern.

"It's over," they heard him murmur.

"It's over."

* * *

One week later, Bruce was lying on his king-sized bed. He knew the results would arrive today or tomorrow, and he also knew there was no way he had gotten in. He may have aced the written portion, but the amount of points he received in the practical portion just weren't enough. He had failed.

 _I let Aizawa-sensei down. All that training... wasted._

But he felt no regret for what he did. He got the guy to save the girl and ended up saving both of them. Still though...

There was a soft knocking on his door. "Master Bruce-sama." The teen got up and walked over. "Yes, Alfred-san?" he asked as he opened the door.

His butler handed him a bulging envelope with U.A.'s seal on it. "This arrived today." Bruce stared at it blankly while dread slowly built in him. "Thank you. I'll check it now."

He closed his door and walked to his desk. He removed a small device from the envelope and set it on the surface. It activated and a holographic video started.

"I AM HERE... AS A PROJECTION!"

Bruce quirked an eyebrow while glaring. "All Might?" He had never been a fan of the No. 1 hero. He did excellent hero work, but Bruce could never get why so many people gushed over him. That smile was so damn obnoxious.

"Young Wayne, you passed with flying colors on the written portion of the exam. In fact, you were one of the few full scores out of everyone! But, you only got 35 villain points on the practical portion. That alone means you didn't pass..."

Bruce looked away from the video. _I know... it's just... so frustrating...!_

"... but that isn't the case with you."

Bruce returned to the video with slight confusion.

"First, I think you should watch this," All Might said as he pointed a remote at a flatscreen behind him. On it, Bruce saw the girl and boy in middle school uniforms walking into a room.

"Umm, pardon the intrusion," the girl nervously said.

"It's those two..."

The pair approached Present Mic. "Uh, the guy with the black hair and light blue eyes... he was wearing a yellow utility belt," the boy described.

"They're talking about me?"

"You think you can give him some of our points?" the girl asked. Bruce stared in disbelief.

"He said he needed more points, so we thought he didn't have enough to pass..." the girl said.

"Could you at least give him the points he lost because of us?" the boy asked. "If it hadn't been for him, I wouldn't have been able to move against that zero-pointer."

"He saved me twice!" exclaimed the girl. "He also saved me!" added the boy.

"Please, give him some of our points!" they said in unison while bowing.

Bruce just couldn't comprehend how some people could be so kind to strangers.

"Sorry, but points can't be transferred to another," Present Mic answered. "Besides, there's no reason to give him any, you two listeners!"

The video paused, and All Might began speaking. "What hero course would reject people who save others purely just to help them? To be a hero means risking one's life to assist those in need!"

Bruce was stunned. "Wait... you mean-?"

"Rescue points! Given by a panel of judges! It's the other basic ability sought out by U.A.!"

 **6th: Villain Points: 35, Rescue Points: 30**

"Bruce Wayne, 30 points!"

 **1st: Villain Points: 23, Rescue Points: 70**

"Clark Kent, 70 points!"

 **12th: Villain Points: 29, Rescue Points: 20**

"Diana Prince, 20 points!"

All Might turned to the screen. "All three of you passed."

Bruce just stood with his mouth slightly agape. "This is all too much..."

"Come, Young Wayne. This is your hero academia!"

* * *

Bruce adjusted his red tie. His gray blazer was free of any wrinkles, and he had switched out his white sneakers for brown uniform shoes. This was it. His first day at U.A. High School.

"Alright, Alfred-san. I'm off."

"Master Bruce-sama, good luck out there."

He nodded and stepped out the mansion's door. As he began his walk to the city, he recalled the first and last time he said something to his old classmates at Aldera Junior High.

 _"I am proud that you all managed to get into your choice high schools. Especially you Koichi Wayne; to be one of three students to get into U.A.! Well done," his teacher praised._

 _Bruce merely nodded. He could feel his classmates' stares on him. They continued as he packed his things up at the end of the day. He could hear the whispers._

 _"How did he manage to get into the top school for heroes in the country?"_

 _"He had to have bribed someone. There's no other way."_

 _'Just ignore them,' he thought. 'Soon you'll never see them again.'_

 _"It's impossible!" The exclamation came from one of the popular girls of the class. All eyes were on her while Bruce barely spared her a glance. He simply slung his briefcase over his shoulder and headed for the door._

 _"There's no way someone like you could have gotten accepted by U.A.. It doesn't matter if you are the cousin of the richest kid in the world; you're nothing but a Quirkless loser!"_

 _Bruce knew she had a triumphant smirk on her face. She had always been good at talking down to others. He could hear the agreeing snickers and giggles of the other students. He took a deep breath and sent a cold glance over his shoulder._

 _"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to make you jealous."_

 _He didn't even bother taking in the shocked faces his words elicited. He just stepped out and closed the door._

Bruce stopped reminiscing when he felt the train stop and heard his station being announced.

* * *

Bruce walked down the hall of U.A., searching for his classroom. It was difficult since the school was so large. "Class 0-JL...0-JL... Never heard a class labeled like that."

He then found the door with a red "0-JL" painted on it. It was over twice his size. He stood in front of it and took a breath to calm his nerves. _Okay, this is just the first day. I have to stay calm and make sure nothing shakes-_ he thought as he slid the door open.

"Oh, you're here! You're here!" the nice girl cheered as she jumped up a bit.

"HRAAGH!" Bruce choked with a stunned expression. _It's that girl. The uniform looks good on her..._

"You passed just like Present Mic said!" a voice exclaimed. Bruce turned to see the one-punch guy walking down the hall with a big smile on his face. "Appears like we're in the same class. Oh, you're here, too," he said as he noticed the girl.

"I'm surprised as well. Hey, that punch of your's was awesome. You took that entire thing down."

"It wasn't anything special. I saw you take down a bunch of robots with one hit."

While the two conversed, Bruce took the time to look at his other new classmates. Most appeared pretty normal, but there were some who stood out. One boy reading had silver skin and hair, and his eyes were blank white. Another boy checking his phone was green-skinned and had auburn hair. One girl had a large pair of wings sprouting from her back, and a dark-skinned girl was wearing a fair amount of what looked like bone jewelry. There was a boy with no face talking to a girl with a purple bow in her hair.

"Hey." Bruce returned his attention to the boy and girl. Clark Kent and Diana Prince if he was remembering correctly.

"We never got to properly thank you," Clark continued. "If it hadn't been for you, I would have just stood there like a statue."

"Then who knows what would have happened to me," interjected Diana. "And you saved us again soon after. So thanks a lot!"

Bruce's cheeks turned pink and he awkwardly averted his eyes. "No need to thank me. All I did was the sensible thing."

"There's no need to be so modest... uh, sorry, we never did catch your name," Clark said with an embarrassed smile.

"Ah, my name is-"

"If you want to idly chit-chat, do so after school," a deep voice cut in.

The trio looked at the entrance to see someone standing there. It was a man. He was quite tall and was wearing a black bodysuit under a red vest, dark boots and gauntlets, and a black cape with a green interior. He had on a black cowl with a crescent moon on the forehead, and blue-tinted goggles hid his eyes. The only skin showing was his lower face. His outfit showed that he was slim but muscular.

"My name is Charles McNider, but you can call me Dr. Mid-Nite. I will be your homeroom teacher. Pleasure to meet you all," the hero addressed the class. He sounded like he'd rather be somewhere else.

 _The Nocturnal Hero: Dr. Mid-Nite. He's well-known not only as a pro hero but also as a licensed surgeon. He's saved countless lives in both professions. I had no idea he was also a U.A. teacher,_ Bruce thought.

"This may seem sudden, but please go to the locker rooms and change into your PE uniforms. Then head outside the field."

* * *

"A Quirk assessment test?!" the whole class said in confusion.

"A test on the first day? Shouldn't there be an entrance ceremony and orientation?" a brunette asked. Bruce noticed he wore a green ring on his right hand.

"Students here are not to be sidetracked by pointless events," Dr. Mid-Nite responded. "U.A. is known for its unrestricted traditions, and that's the way teachers run the classes."

He pulled out his phone to show a list physical fitness tests. "Think of that as a physical exam, only you are allowed to use your Quirks." He turned to Clark. "Kent, you were the top participant in the practical exam, correct?" The teen nodded. "When you were in junior high, what was your best softball throw?"

Clark thought for a bit and answered, "I think it was 72 meters."

"Alright." Dr. Mid-Nite tossed the teen a softball with a device attached around it. "Throw that while using your Quirk."

Clark got into position and began warming up. "How much should I use? 5%? Maybe 8? I think 10% is good enough." He gripped the ball and prepared to throw.

"Alright... GO!"

He launched the ball into the air, leaving air rings behind in its path. Most of his classmates gaped at the feat.

"See where you currently are," Dr. Mid-Nite said. "And use it as the baseline for improvement." He showed them the 750.1 on his phone.

"Whoa, 750.1 meters? That's crazy," a blonde boy commented. He had a triangular grin, and if one looked closely into his green eyes, they would see his pupils were shaped like crosses.

"This looks like fun! Can I go next?" a blonde girl asked. She had long curly bangs and was wearing a black choker.

"So we can use our Quirks as much as we want? U.A. really is the best!" exclaimed a redhead, and a blonde boy next to him nodded.

Dr. Mid-Nite was not as enthusiastic. "So you think this is all meant to be play time." His students grew quiet. "You all have three years to become heroes. These eight tests will determine what sort of training you'll have to do in order to get you to that point." A wide grin spread across his face and the glint on his goggles shifted to reveal one of his eyes. "So you'd better give it your all because those who fall at the end will experience Hell all year. Welcome to U.A.'s hero course, Class 0-JL!"

Bruce's face was stoic, but he could feel nerves creeping in. _An exam to measure the strengths of our Quirks. How am I going to compete with them?_ He glanced at the others and sighed. _I'll just have to do my best._

* * *

Bruce's result on the 50-meter dash wasn't so bad. 6.02 seconds was pretty fast. Course, it was nothing compared to a short redhead's time of 0.001 seconds. He was just a blur and then was at the end of the track.

Bruce had ran alongside Clark who had the second fastest time at 1.01 seconds.

Clark smiled at his results. "It's sunny today. That must have helped," he said while taking in the warm rays on his skin.

 **Clark Kent**

 **Quirk: Solar Energy**

 **His Quirk allows him to gain power from the Sun.**

 **He's** **kinda like a superpowered plant.**

Diana managed to run it in 2.15 seconds. In the end, Bruce was one of the slowest. _Keep doing your best._

* * *

"Wow, 900 kilograms! It's like you have the strength of a bear behind you," the girl with the purple bow said when she saw the results of the dark-skinned girl's grip strength test. She had one of the bone shards of her necklace in between her teeth.

"Strong women are sexy," a boy with a cowboy hat commented with a faint blush on his cheeks.

Bruce glanced at his own test. 94.6 kg.

* * *

The silver-skinned boy literally flew through his long-standing jump test. He produced a bluish, red-speckled energy from his hands and propelled himself over the sand.

Diana and Clark also easily passed. They both landed several meters away from the end of the sand. Diana laughed nervously. "I guess I overdid it a bit."

 **Diana Prince**

 **Quirk: Amazon**

 **She has incredible strength and speed.**

 **It's just like the ancient Amazon warriors.**

Bruce managed to land at the very end of the sand.

* * *

The next test was repeated sidesteps. The short redhead became a blur again when he performed 100 sidesteps each second.

Bruce just stared.

* * *

During the ball throw, Bruce was able to break his personal record and scored a 97.8 meters.

The blonde with cross-shaped pupils managed to score infinity after he threw the ball, and it continued into the sky as he stared after it.

* * *

The curl-ups, push-ups, and pull-ups flew by quickly, and soon Bruce was with his fellow classmates, looking at their placements.

The results were listed on the holoscreen for all to see.

1\. Clark Kent

2\. Diana Prince

3\. Nathaniel Adams

4\. Wally West

5\. Shayera Hol

Jiwe McCabe

7\. J'onn J'onzz

8\. Hal Jordan

9\. Hank Hall

10\. Dinah Drake

11\. Jason Blood

12\. Don Hall

13\. Greg Saunders

14\. Zatanna Zatara

15\. Oliver Queen

16\. Justin Sir

17\. Helena Bertinelli

18\. Arthur Curry

19\. Vic Sage

20\. Bruce Wayne

Bruce could hear the murmurs throughout the group about how the class had two big-named billionaires mixed in, but he didn't pay attention to them. He sighed in disappointment. Last place. He had finished dead last. _Dr. Mid-Nite will most likely give me the hardest conditioning out of the whole class. I have to prepare myself to go through absolute Hell._

"Oh, about those who finish near the end being put through Hell all year. That was a lie," their teacher said with a wide grin.

"WHAA!?" the entire class cried in unison. Well, some sighed in relief. Bruce, the green-skinned boy, a guy with red and white hair, the boy with no face, and a blonde boy with hair that almost reached his shoulders remained unfazed.

"So, it was just a way to motivate us to try our hardest? Now that certainly is a question," No Face said.

Bruce's shoulders relaxed a little. _I let my nerves get the best of me. It makes sense when you think about it properly._

"Go back inside and change. Papers about curriculum and the schedule are in the classroom," Dr. Mid-Nite as his face returned to its usual apathy, and he walked away.

When he turned the corner, he saw a familiar figure in black leaning against the wall.

"Aizawa, were you watching? Don't you have your own students to take care of?"

"We finished a bit before you. I just arrived in time to hear you say how you're not going to train these kids until they start vomiting." Aizawa pushed off from the wall and walked towards his fellow hero. "In the short time you taught here before you chose to focus on your hero and surgeon work, you made a name for yourself as the teacher who would work his students into the ground to the point many dropped out the first year. What made you change your mind with this class?

Dr. Mid-Nite met his gaze with his own disinterested one. He started walking again and answered, "The hero world isn't all glitz and glamour. You of all people should know that. My training isn't meant to weed out the weakest in strength but in resolution. Only those with the strongest wills can make it to be heroes. I just wanted to test Nezu's decision to allow 20 extra students over the 36 limit." He grinned again. "I'll admit, I'm impressed. Even Wayne who finished last had admirable results. Especially for someone who is Quirkless. But we'll just have to see if they all live up to this "JL" label." Dr. Mid-Nite turned to Aizawa. "Besides, I'm not the only one who's changed. I didn't hear any of the typical hysterics when you expel someone. Getting soft in your old age, Aizawa?" he teased.

He received a small punch to the arm. "Shut up, McNider. You're the same age as me," the other teacher replied with his own grin.

* * *

Aizawa walked towards the teachers' workroom. It was near the end of the day, and he had a few last things to set up. He spotted Bruce appearing from another hall.

"Wayne!" he called. His pupil looked over, and his eyes widened just the slightest. "Aizawa-sensei!" Bruce briskly walked over to him. "I did it. I got into U.A.!"

Aizawa's smile was in full view. He couldn't understand this feeling swelling in his chest. Was it... pride? "Sorry I wasn't able to congratulate you sooner. The beginning of the school year had me busy. I saw that you have Dr. Mid-Nite as your homeroom teacher. How was he?"

Bruce's face lit up, and he began gushing about his first day in a similar fashion a child would tell their parent. Aizawa actively listened while continuing to smile.

Meanwhile, the pair hadn't noticed they were being watched. Izuku observed in bewilderment. He had seen Bruce earlier that day but didn't call out, since he only ever interacted with him once. His impression of the teen was someone who actively chose to not show too much emotion. Bruce's stoic expression at school seemed to confirm this. Izuku's impression of his homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa, was that of an intimidating man who was prepared to make Class 1-A's first year crazy.

Yet here Aizawa was smiling gently while listening to Bruce who had a face Izuku was sure was a subdued version of his face whenever he was with All Might.

 _What is their relationship?_ he wondered.

* * *

Bruce walked away from U.A. with newfound determination in his heart. _I won't be able to get on some of my classmates' levels, but I won't allow myself to remain at the bottom. I'll keep improving myself to become the best hero!_

"Hey, are you heading to the station?"

"Wait for us!"

Diana and Clark ran up to him. "We both need to catch the train and figured it would be more fun to walk together. The more the merrier, you know?" Clark said.

"The first day of school is over, and we still don't know your name!" exclaimed Diana.

Bruce opened his mouth but didn't get a word out when a "Hey!" drew their attention. The trio turned to see a brunette and redhead who they recognized.

"We remembered you all from class. Mind if we walk with you to the station?" the brunette asked.

"No, not at all," Clark answered.

"Great. I'm Hal Jordan. Nice to meet you." Hal had dark eyes that were the same shade of brown as his hair. He styled it so that the ends curved outwards from his face and neck. His bangs were parted at the right with the longer ones partially covering his left eye. Hal was still wearing that green ring and didn't have the tie of his uniform.

The short redhead zoomed up to the trio and began introducing himself while flailing his hands up and down. "Hi!I'mWallyWest!I'mveryexcitedtobeyourclassmateandreallyhopewecanbefriends!WhatareyourQuirks?Isawyouguysduringthetest,andyouwereawesome!Canyou-!" He stopped talking when Hal shoved his fingers into his mouth.

"Hey, hey, let's not overwhelm them, now," he said. Bruce, Clark, and Diana just stared at the redhead. How could someone talk so fast?

Hal removed his hand, and the shorter boy spoke again, but more subdued. "Sorry, I got excited. My name is Wally West, and I hope we can friends!"

Wally was short. In fact, he only reached Hal's shoulder, and he was about as tall as Bruce. His hair was short, and he had tufts of hair sticking up on top of his head. He had big green eyes with white pupils and two small eyelashes on the bottom lids. He was wearing gray sneakers instead of the uniform shoes, and his uniform was slightly oversized, making him look even smaller. He also had a high-pitched voice that made him sound younger than his age. All in all, he looked like a cute child rather than a high school teen.

"Hello, you guys are in Class 0-JL, right?" It was the girl with wings. She had wavy red hair that reached her mid-back, and her chin-length bangs parted in the middle. She had narrow green eyes, and her lips were noticeably plump and glossy. "I'm Shayera Hol. What're your names?"

"Clark Kent."

"Diana Prince."

"Hal Jordan."

"Wally West!"

"Bruce Wayne."

The five teens froze before staring at Bruce in disbelief.

"HUUH!?"

"Bruce Wayne? I thought that was an error on the screen!" Diana said.

"The richest kid in the world is in the same class as me!?" exclaimed Hal.

"This. Is. So. Cool!" Wally shouted.

"Um, excuse me," a soft voice called out.

The teens stopped crowding Bruce and saw the green-skinned boy from their class. He shifted his feet. "I remember you all from class so... I was wondering if I... uh," he trailed off while lightly scratching his left cheek.

"You want to walk with us to the train station?" Clark offered with a smile. The other teen looked surprised by the warm response and dumbly nodded.

"Thank you. Um, my name is J'onn J'onzz. Nice to meet you all."

J'onn was very tall. He was taller than Clark who was already above average height. J'onn appeared to be rather lanky, too. His orange eyes stood out against his skin. They were solid in the color, and he had hollow lighter-colored circles for irises. His dark auburn hair fanned out at his neck, and his fringe was slightly parted at the right.

Soon all seven were walking down the path, idly chit-chatting. J'onn was content to just listen and stood off to the side a bit but remained in pace with the group. Bruce was also quiet and looked back and forth between his left and right.

 _I've always walked home alone. And no one's ever just come up to talk._

 _Could this be what it's like... to have friends?_

* * *

 **Now for the Preview!**

I've survived my first day of U.A. High School.

But that's only because the actual schooling has yet to begin.

Next time: **Let's Be Heroes!**

Hero Basic Training is a start.

* * *

 **The Big Seven have met!**

 **So this chapter has an explanation for how Bruce was able to go to a public school without a big fuss from the media. The fake name isn't random by the way, there is a reference behind it.**

 **When writing this chapter, I wished I could have given the DC characters anime hair colors, but that would be weird.**


	5. Let's Be Heroes!

U.A. High was hailed as the greatest hero academy in the world. Among its alumni were some of modern society's best heroes. However, the school wasn't solely focused on producing heroes. It was, after all, a school, and students there received an education like any other academic establishment. This meant regular classes such as English, Mathematics, and History in the morning.

Bruce was seated with the rest of his class during an English lesson. _I don't really see the point of this class. It is unlikely any of us will ever leave the country during our hero careers. Unless we have the misfortune to run into an eccentric tourist like that America vlogger from earlier this year. Ugh..._

"Okay class, can anyone tell me what is wrong with this sentence?" their teacher asked them. He was one of the older heroes given he was in his late 50s. He had on a metal helmet with wings on the sides, a red top with a yellow lightning bolt in the center, blue pants, and red boots.

 _The Speeding Hero: All-Flash. A_ hero in _semi-retirement well-known for his speed. There have been debates on how he compares to the Lightning Run Hero: The Flash_.

* * *

The afternoon is when it got exciting because that was when the students had Hero Basic Training.

"I AM HERE... ENTERING THE DOOR LIKE A HERO!" All Might exclaimed with his cape billowing around him. All the Class 0-JL students grew excited. Even the stoic few like Jason Blood and Arthur Curry lit up a bit when they saw the No. 1 hero.

"All Might! He really is a teacher!" Clark exclaimed.

"That's his Silver Age costume, isn't it?" Vic Sage observed.

"The No. 1 hero is standing right in front of us. I've almost got chills," Zatanna Zatara said.

"HAHAHA! It is nice to see some enthusiastic future heroes!" laughed All Might.

"Tch." The scoff seemed to cut the atmosphere. All attention turned to Bruce who was glaring out the window. "All Might is a teacher. That's great. Can we get back to class now?" The sharpness in his voice caught everyone off guard, especially All Might. Usually, boys Bruce's age were ecstatic to just catch a glimpse of the Symbol of Peace, but Bruce seemed to be actively trying not to look at him.

The pro hero awkwardly cleared his throat. "Ah, well. I will be your Hero Basic Training teacher. This subject is where you will train in different ways in order to learn the basics of being a hero! It is here you will have the most units. Now, let's get right to it. Today's lesson is- Combat training!" The students grew even more excited. Finally, some action that real heroes do. "And for that, you will need these!" Compartments in the wall slid out, revealing cases labeled with the students' seat numbers. "These costumes created based on your Quirk registrations and requests made before school. Now, let's get suited up!"

"COSTUMES!" the majority of the class exclaimed.

Bruce stared at the case labeled "18".

"My costume..."

* * *

 _"The school requires my Quirk registration for the clothing allowance. I'll have to go to the city hall and update it from "none". But what can I change it to that isn't suspicious?" Bruce wondered aloud._

 _"I've returned." Bruce turned to the kitchen door. "Welcome back, Alfred-san. How was your grocery run?" The butler reached into his bag. "Actually, Master Bruce-sama, I didn't go grocery shopping." He then pulled out some folded clothing and handed it to the boy. Bruce stared at the symbol. "Wait, this is...!"_

 _Alfred nodded. "I saw your sketches one night when you fell asleep at your desk. I sent word to the Wayne Enterprise companies the specializes in making hero costumes." Alfred looked down at the ground solemnly. "Your parents said things they deeply regretted. Back then, they felt they had just given up you. I'm sad to say that I agreed with their words. But here you are, still going after your dream." He raised his head to smile at Bruce. "From this time forward, I will support you with everything I have. And your parents' support will also continue through me."_

* * *

Bruce walked towards the end of the tunnel leading to Ground Beta. _Alfred-san made sure to get me the best material. I will wear his efforts with dignity._ He stepped into the light, joining the rest of his classmates.

 _This is my costume!_

Bruce wore a black short-sleeved top underneath a gray vest with two yellow clasps on the front. He had on black tights, his yellow utility belt, and black steel-enforced boots. Bruce wore black elbow-length gloves that had two sharp protrusions near the ends and a cape with a jagged edge that went around his whole neck and covered his shoulders. His costume was completed by the simple black domino mask he wore. A yellow bat symbol was on the center of his chest.

Diana noticed him. "Wayne! That's a really cool costume." Bruce blushed heavily when he saw her. "P-Prince! Your costume is really nice, too." Diana laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of her neck. "It turned out to be more revealing than I thought."

Diana wore a strapless leotard that was red on the upper half and blue on the lower half. There was an attached pleated skirt that shortened in the front and had white stars at the ends. There was golden armor plating that encircled her waist and separated the colors. The plating on her chest formed a "W" design. Diana had on large silver bracelets over white fingerless opera gloves. She had on red knee boots with white accents and silver star earrings. Finally, Diana wore a golden tiara with a red star in the center. The costume hugged her body and showed it off quite a bit.

When Bruce averted his eyes to prevent from ogling at her, he noticed Wally staring at her.

"U.A. is the best!" he said as he threw a thumbs-up to Hal.

Wally's costume consisted of a bodysuit that was white in the middle and red on the sides. There was a yellow lightning bolt symbol in a hollow circle on his chest and lightning bolts around his waist that met to form a V-shaped design. He had on a red cowl that exposed his lower face and hair and had ear guards with lightning-shaped protrusions. Wally wore rectangular red goggles, yellow gloves with thick cuffs, white high top sneakers with lightning engravings on the sides, and yellow shin and knee guards.

Hal's hero outfit also consisted of a bodysuit. It was green on the neck, shoulders, and torso, and the rest of it was black. There was the same symbol from his ring in green on his chest against a white circle. He had on elbow-length white gloves and white boots. He wore a domino mask made from punching holes in a plain black fabric. Hal still wore his ring.

J'onn walked up from behind Bruce. "Your costume is a good representation of your personality, Wayne. Especially the color."

"Thanks. Wait, what does that mean?!" J'onn didn't answer and just casually looked away shrewdly.

J'onn wore a black sleeveless top, blue shorts, and a red belt with a golden buckle. There were two thinner belts that attached to the first one and crisscrossed over his chest to form an "X". He had on a long blue cape that had a large open collar and was connected by the two golden clasps to the belts. J'onn's costume was completed by blue gloves and boots.

"Alright, let's get the combat training started!" announced All Might. "We will be conducting indoor combat simulations. You'll for teams of two and participate in heroes against villains battles."

"Is that okay if we don't have basic training?" Justin Sir asked.

"The best way to learn those basics is through hands-on experience! Now listen up." The hero pulled out a booklet of pages that looked comical in his giant hands.

 _Is that a script?_ Bruce quirked an eyebrow.

"The scenario is the villains have hidden a weapon of mass destruction somewhere in their hideout. The heroes are here to dispose of it. The heroes must catch the villains or recover the weapon in the limited time. The villains must prevent those from happening or catch the heroes."

"Now it is time to draw the teams!"

 **Team A:** Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince

 **Team B:** Arthur Curry and Nathaniel Adams

 **Team C:** Vic Sage and Oliver Queen

 **Team D:** Clark Kent and Wally West

 **Team E:** Hal Jordan and Shayera Hol

 **Team F:** Hank Hall and Don Hall

 **Team G:** Zatanna Zatara and Justin Sir

 **Team H:** Helena Bertinelli and Dinah Drake

 **Team I:** Jason Blood and J'onn J'onzz

 **Team J:** Greg Saunders and Mari Jiwe McCabe

"And now the first teams to fight... are these guys!"

All Might drew a "B" and "E". Arthur and Nathaniel made eye contact with Hal and Shayera.

"Team B are the villains and Team E are the heroes. Everyone else will observe from the monitor room with me. Villains will have a five-minute headstart to set up, and when the heroes arrive, the battle begins!"

* * *

Bruce stood near the back of the monitor room and watched as his classmates prepared on the screens.

"Hey, Wayne, who do you think will win?" Diana asked him.

He gave a bit a thought before replying. "I can't be certain, since I have only general ideas about Adams and Hol's Quirks, and I have no idea what Jordan and Curry's Quirks are. Hol obviously is capable of flight, but there could be more to her. Adams can generate some sort of energy and form small blasts that are strong enough to propel himself a good distance." Bruce remembered what Nathaniel had done during his long-standing jump test. "To be honest, I want Jordan and Hol to win, but that's probably me being biased."

Diana nodded. "I see. Well, let's see how it turns out."

* * *

Shayera carried Hal up to the open window.

"Infiltration successful. Good work, Hol."

"No problem. Now that we're in, guess that means it's time to kick some butt!" Shayera said while pumping her fist.

Hal gave her a deadpan expression. "You know, it would be better if we get the drop on them. So we should try to avoid combat."

"But where's the fun in that?"

Shayera wore a yellow crop top with green sides, red "superhero briefs" over green tights, red heeled boots that had golden designs resembling hawk feet, and golden bracelets. She wore a mask mixed with a headdress. Its side was designed to look like wings and the rest gave her a hawk-like appearance. The areas that surrounded her eyes and spread into the "wings" were black, and the top that dipped towards her nose was golden brown.

"We have no idea what their Quirks are. While I don't doubt our strength, I'd rather not getting into a losing fight," Hal said as he led his teammate down the intersecting halls of the floor they were on. "I suggest we scour the place and just recover the weapon."

No sooner had the words left Hal's mouth, a familiar green-armored figure appeared.

"Heroes found! I'll kill you!" the miniature one-pointer villain bot exclaimed as it rushed at the duo.

"GAHH! The hell!?" Hal quickly aimed and fired a green beam from his ring. It hit the robot dead on and destroyed it.

"Isn't that one of the things we fought in the entrance exam?" Shayera asked.

"Ah yes, I forgot to mention that the villains have henchmen to assist them. They are downgraded versions of easy and medium villain bots. Though they won't be able to do much damage, they can get in your way and give away your positions," All Might announced through the speakers.

"That's pretty important information to forget, dammit!" Hal angrily shouted in the air.

"Attack them," said someone behind them. The heroes turned to the voice, and Hal was immediately flung back into a wall by a tendril of water. Shayera managed to dodge and flew at Arthur. "Block it." An appendage of water appeared from behind the blonde and stopped Shayera's punch. It then wrapped around her wrist and threw her against the wall. "Sorry, it's nothing against you guys, but at the moment I am a villain. So don't expect me to go easy on you," he said apathetically.

Arthur was a tall teenager who stood a bit over Bruce's height. His slightly spiky blonde hair almost reached his shoulders, and his uneven fringe reached his chin and obscured the right side of his face. His visible eye was dark blue. It was heavy-lidded and, paired with his neutral frown, gave Arthur a rather bored expression.

Arthur wore a pair of green tights, black boots with dorsal fin designs on the back, a golden belt with an A-shaped buckle, and golden bands around his wrists. He had a yellow combat vest that had a sort of pack on the back where the water originated from. Other than that, his hero costume completely exposed his upper body, allowing a full view of his pecs, abs, and muscular arms.

"Cut the ground." The tendril of water seemed to sharpen and slashed at the concrete floor. There was a cracking sound, and then the floor gave way under Hal and Shayera.

Hal gave a cry of surprise before a green sphere formed over him to shield him. Shayera spread her wings and tried to slow down her fall, but got hit by debris now and then. Arthur precisely used the largest fragments as footholds while using his water tendrils to bat away debris.

All three landed in the lower floor, which was more open and had concrete pillars around the edges. Unfortunately for Hal and Shayera, the level had ten medium villain bots. Hal easily smashed through four with a green whip of energy. Shayera flew at one and smashed it into the remaining five and then slammed them all against a wall. However, she then felt something wrapped around her waist. She was then lashed through the air and was rammed into Hal.

"Crush them." Shayera quickly jumped off her teammate, who quickly rolled out of the way of the water appendage.

"We need to find a way to either shut him up or get rid of that water," Hol said. "That Quirk of his is a problem.

 **Arthur Curry**

 **Quirk: Ocean's Voice**

 **He can literally command water to do what he wants.**

 **Any water is fine, but it works best at the ocean, hence the name.**

"Good luck with that," Arthur said. "Attack them." Two tendrils shot at them. Hal countered it by forming a barrier, while Shayera flew around it and dived at her opponent. Arthur sidestepped and threw a roundhouse kick, which she blocked with her forearm. However, she wasn't able to prevent herself from being thrown aside by a water appendage. Arthur caught the flash of green out of the corner of his eye.

"Dodge it." Water grabbed a damaged support beam and pulled Arthur out of the way of Hal's laser attack.

"Hol, go ahead of me. This is just a hunch, but if Curry made it so we would fall down a floor, then maybe the weapon is above us somewhere!" Hal shouted.

Arthur's expression shifted from neutral to aggressive. That was all the confirmation they needed.

"Are you sure you can handle him?" Shayera asked.

"I can only guarantee slowing him down. You're faster than me, so you should look for the weapon," Hal responded as he blocked a quick attack.

Shayera nodded. "I'm on it!" She spread her wings and launched into the air. "Grab her!" Arthur called out. Before the tendril could grasp the girl's leg, a green flash sliced it in half. The water fell uselessly onto the concrete. Arthur returned his attention to Hal. "I'm your opponent. Focus on me."

"Hmph. Adams, Hol is searching for the weapon. Guard it properly," Arthur spoke to his wireless radio.

"I'm on it."

Arthur glared at Hal. "I'm not holding back. Remember, I'm a villain, so prepare for difficulty, swish."

* * *

Shayera flew down the halls and took down every robot that got in her way. _I'm almost to the top of the building. If Jordan's hunch is right, the weapon and Adams will be up there._

She soon stood in front of the door that led to the final floor. She took a deep breath and swiftly kicked it off its hinges. The room was dark, and the only lighting was a series of hanging lamps that seemed to make a path to the weapon. Nathaniel was nowhere to be found.

Shayera paused then slowly walked towards the goal. _Don't be too hasty. He's here somewhere._ Immediately after she thought that Shayera felt a presence behind her. She managed to dodge the open palm emitting bluish energy but was unprepared when Nathaniel quickly shifted directions and landed his hand on her stomach. A small explosion launched her back. She skidded to a halt with a hiss of pain and glared at her opponent.

Nathaniel was almost at J'onn's height. His skin and hair were the same silver color, and his eyes were completely white. His hair was shaved short on the sides and back while the rest was styled into a quiff.

Nathaniel wore a bodysuit that was the same color as his skin. On his chest was an eight-point star-like symbol that is modeled after the atom symbol. He had on red elbow-length gloves and knee-high blue boots. They had thick brace-like cuffs that had groves that resembled vents. Nathaniel wore a simple metal gas mask on his lower face.

He positioned his hands near each other and allowed energy to swirl in between them. He then thrusted them in front of him and a beam fired at Shayera. She dodged and the wall behind her was demolished.

"So your Quirk can be used for long-range attacks, too. Damn," she cursed.

 **Nathaniel Adams**

 **Quirk: Quantum Field**

 **He has the ability to generate radiation and use it for attacks.**

 **Don't worry, it's non-radioactive.**

"I really don't want to hurt you, but I want to win. So don't expect me to hold back," Nathaniel said as he raised his hand up, energy emitting from it. "Good, I'd be insulted if you did," Shayera said. She launched at him, her wings propelling herself forward. Her opponent once again fired a laser, however, she swiftly maneuvered around it. She aimed a punch at Nathaniel's face, but he positioned his hands down and used the blasts of the explosions he created to send him up. Bluish energy then poured out the slits on the heel of his boot and covered his sole. He then landed a kick on Shayera and sent her smashing onto the floor. She grunted and quickly moved out of the way of a ball of energy. She got back on her feet and assumed a fighting stance, an action that Nathaniel mimicked.

Shayera smirked. "Good, now things have gotten exciting again."

* * *

Hal grunted as the tendril slammed against his shield and sent him back a few feet. Even when he cut the tendril and sent the water splashing down, Arthur could still command it.

 _Just like Hol said, I have to stop Curry from using his Quirk by either keeping him from talking or getting rid of the water,_ Hal thought as he dodged another attack. _If I can just get close enough, I have an idea._

"Grab him!" Arthur ordered. Hal manifested a green hand to slap the tendrils sent to restrain him. He then smirked. "Take this!" Hal sent rod constructs at Arthur. While they weren't sharp, you still wouldn't want to get hit by one.

"Catch them." The tendrils split into multiple thinner appendages in order to catch all the projectiles. "Was that an attempt to incapacitate me?"

"No, just a distraction to give me time to do this!"

Arthur looked to his side in shock to see Hal already aiming his ring.

"You-!"

Arthur felt the air get knocked out of his lungs as a giant hand grabbed and slammed him into a wall simultaneously.

"There! Now you can't use any water!" The hand completely covered Arthur's water pack, preventing any from getting out. However, Arthur didn't look panicked. He actually looked bored.

"Don't get full of yourself, swish. Who said that was the only water in the building?"

Hal raised an eyebrow, but then something dripped onto his shoulder. He looked up, and his eyes widened at the sight of a water pipe exposed from their fight.

"Shi-!"

"Attack him!"

The pipe burst and a rush of water slammed into Hal's front. His manifestation dissipated, and Arthur dropped down. Now Hal was the one trapped by a giant hand. "Now, I just use the capture tape, and I'll go assist Ada-"

"THE HERO TEAM WINS!" All Might's voice thundered through the building.

Arthur stood there stunned, and then his lips pulled back into a snarl, revealing a mouthful of razor-sharp teeth.

"How the hell-!? Adams, what happened!?"

* * *

 ***5 minutes early***

Shayera and Nathaniel traded blow after blow, however, the latter was able to do more damage due to his radiation. A blast left Shayera's arms slightly scorched and sent her back a bit. The girl panted with fatigue.

 _At this rate, I'll be worn out before him. And then there's the risk of running out of time. Also if Curry gets past Jordan, I can't take him alongside Adams._ Nathaniel's Emitter-type Quirk didn't require much stamina, while Shayera, being a Mutant-type, could rely only on her physical capabilities. And she was getting tired.

"I chose to bring the weapon here since it had the lowest roof. Those wings of yours won't have much use," Nathaniel said. "But just in case..." He rocketed himself at the girl. She dodged his outstretched hand but realized too late her face was not the target. He grabbed her wing and unleashed a blast. Shayera gave a cry of pain and backed away, her wing hanging to the side with scorch marks and feathers bent out of place.

"Sorry, but I can't take any chances," apologized Nathaniel. Blue energy coated his hands, and he rushed at his opponent. Shayera's thoughts quickened.

 _He's coming in fast. My wing isn't broken, but I definitely can't fly with this injury. I can't beat him, so I have to recover the weapon. I just need to touch it, and then we win. How can I get to it fast enough?_ Then she recalled how every time Nathaniel used the blast form of his radiation, pieces of broken cement would be blown back by the resulting shockwave. She smiled with realization. "That's it."

She jumped up out of the way just as Nathaniel fired the explosion.

"Huh?" He turned and saw Shayera launch through the air, straight towards the weapon. "She used the blast from my attack to propel herself!?"

Shayera wrapped her arms around the fake nuke the moment she made contact.

"Recovery successful!"

* * *

After Shayera had her wing healed by Recovery Girl, all of Class 0-JL gathered in the observing room in order to review the battle they had just witnessed.

"Now I must say that the MVP of the exercise was Young Adams!" All Might stated.

Nathaniel, who had removed his gas mask, looked at the hero in surprise alongside the majority of the other students.

"Why wasn't it either of the winners?" Mari McCabe asked.

"Hmm, that is a good question. Can anyone answer it?"

"Yes." Everyone turned to Bruce who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, away from the group. "Adams was the one to show the most potential during the match." All Might was silent and glanced at Bruce. "Jordan was only able to defend himself against Curry's attacks. Even when he did try to switch to offense, it proved to be inefficient. While he was able to catch Curry off guard and briefly incapacitate him, Jordan failed to ensure that Curry could no longer use his Quirk. On the other hand, Curry leaving Adams to guard the weapon alone was not the best course of action, given he did not have a good idea of their opponents' Quirks. It would seem he overestimated his own power, even if he did beat Jordan. Hol, on the other hand, acted impulsively and ran into battle without a plan. Though she was able to use her opponent's power to her own advantage in the end, this was only after she was injured and incapable of using her Quirk. Adams kept the fight difficult by constantly changing the form of his attacks. He also used the environment to his advantage by picking an area that would prevent one of the heroes from fully utilizing her Quirk. He also was the only one who was actually able to stop the usage of his opponent's Quirk. The heroes won by last-minute quick thinking and the luck of the consequences of a villain's Quirk."

The room was quiet. Hal glanced away in disappointment while Nathaniel gained an expression of pondering. Arthur stood with his arms crossed and glared to the side when his flaws were pointed out as did Shayera.

All Might remained silent. _H-He said that in a bit more detail than I expected._ He regained his trademark smile. "Yes, you were able to find all their strengths and faults. Good job!" he praised the boy with a thumbs-up. Bruce's eyes narrowed and his scowl deepened. He averted his gaze from the No. 1 hero.

"Know your strengths and weaknesses. Devote yourself to building up your powers. If not, then potential and precious time is wasted," he said. His classmates and teacher stared at him.

 _He reminds me of someone,_ thought All Might.

"Okay everyone, time to change locations and start the second match. Remember what we just discussed during the training."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

 **Second match: Team G (Heroes) vs. Team I (Villains)**

Zatanna Zatara was a girl on the shorter side. She had glossy black hair that reached between her shoulders and had a single wavy bang that fell to the right side of her face. She had expressive cyan eyes.

She wore a white dress shirt, bow tie, and gloves. She had on a little yellow low-cut vest and a black blazer. She also had on black mini-shorts, gray stockings, and black heeled boots. There was a red rose pinned to her left lapel, and she wore a black magician hat.

Justin Sir stood barely taller than Wally. He was just as slim though. His pale blonde hair was shaggy in the back and reached his nape. His bangs covered his forehead, and he had chin-length side bangs that framed his face. Justin's blue eyes lacked pupils and luster. The color of his eyes gradually shifted from dark to light blue downward. His eyes also drooped at the end, giving him a sleepy look.

His hero costume consisted of a gold yellow bodysuit underneath a golden chainmail shirt, a red tunic with a black bird symbol on the chest, and a black belt. He wore a metal visor that resembled a sallet that had six rectangular cuts, silver-armored boots, armor on his knees and elbows, and silver gauntlets that exposed his fingers and palms.

Jason Blood was slightly taller than Clark. He had red and white hair that brushed his shoulders. The dark red section of his hair was spiky while the wide streak of white in his fringe was more smooth and straight. It reached his lips and completely covered the right side of his face. His green eyes had pupils that were slitted like a cat's.

He wore a long-sleeved red leotard with attached shorts, black tights, red ankle boots, and a dark violet cape with a hood secured by a silver circular pin. He also wore a spiked black belt and similar looking bracelets.

The villains won when J'onn appeared behind Zatanna and Justin and wrapped them in capture tape while Jason distracted them.

* * *

 **Third match: Team C vs. Team J**

Vic Sage was a teen who was a bit taller than Hal. His most distinct feature was his lacking of a face. There were only the shapings of eyes, a nose, and cheekbones. He had short black hair that fell over the right side of his "face".

He wore a dark indigo suit, orange dress shirt, and black tie and gloves. He also had on a dark blue trenchcoat and matching fedora with a darker colored band.

Oliver Queen stood at an average height. His blonde hair was short, and his fringe reached his thick brows and was slightly parted at the left. He had side pieces that sharply pointed forward and the back curved out a bit. His triangular grin showed off a single row of teeth, and his green eyes possessed unique cross-shaped pupils.

His costume consisted of a black unitard, a V-collared dark green vest with a hood, a light green belt, dark green boots, and fingerless gloves that reached below his shoulders that had three square cutouts of increasing size on the outside. Oliver also wore a black partial mask that went across his nose and reached under both eyes. He had a light green quiver full of arrows and a green bow.

Greg Saunders was just as tall as Hal. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. His slightly disheveled hair reached his nape, and his bangs framed his face with a few strands in between his eyes.

He wore a navy blue double-breasted western shirt with four white buttons on the right front, white trousers with a dark brown stripe around the thighs, and a brown leather belt with a golden buckle. On his belt were holsters holding revolvers. He had on brown gloves and cowboy boots with spurs. Greg also wore a red serape that covered his shoulders and fell short down his back. His costume was completed with his white cowboy hat.

Mari Jiwe McCabe was a dark-skinned girl of slightly above average height. Her dark brown hair was kept in a boyish cut, and her short fringe was slightly parted in the middle. She had sharp amber eyes.

She wore a sleeveless orange jumpsuit with black accents on the sides. She also had black elbow-length gloves and ankle boots. She wore bracelets, a necklace, and earrings made from varying sized bones carved into single-pointed shards. The main piece of the necklace was carved to look like a big cat's face.

The heroes won because Vic was able to direct Oliver through the best routes after memorizing the blueprints, and the latter surprised the villains with a net arrow and retrieved the weapon.

* * *

 **Fourth match: Team H vs. Team F**

Helena Bertinelli was quite tall for her age. Her long black hair was slicked back, exposing her forehead. She had wide pale blue eyes.

She wore a dark purple domino mask with elongated ends pointing up. She wore a black leotard with a rectangular cutout on the abdomen, black boots and fingerless gloves with hot pink accents, and a hot pink utility belt. She had on a dark purple cape with a white outline that intersected with the white stripe down her middle to make a cross shape.

Dinah Drake was a bit short and had long blonde hair and light blue eyes. She had two curled bangs that reached her chest. Her eyes were framed by long lashes.

She had on a black leotard, gray stockings with seams, and black fingerless gloves and leather boots. She also wore a dark blue mini jacket and her black choker.

Hank Hall was a boy who was almost as tall as Bruce. He had short spiky red hair with two angular ahoges hanging in front of his forehead. His eyes were brown and had an outer ring of a lighter shade.

His hero costume consisted of a white bodysuit, a red belt with capsules, and red boots and gloves. The boots and gloves were designed to havr sharp wing-like edges. His red cape was separated into six strips, and he wore a red domino mask with sharp edges.

Don Hall was a bit shorter than Wally. He had short blonde hair and big blue eyes. His blunt bangs fell a bit in front of his eyes, and he had thin side pieces that fell in front of his ears. He also had an ahoge that stood up a bit before it fell lax on top of his head. His blue eyes had a darker ring around them.

He wore a light blue bodysuit, a white belt with pouches, and white boots and gloves. The edges of the gloves and boots were designed to give the impression of feathers. He had on a white shawl-like cape made to look similar to wings. He wore a white domino mask that also was designed to look like wings.

The heroes won when Dinah incapacitated the brothers with a hypersonic scream and Helena retrieved the weapon.

* * *

"Alright, we're down to the final match. Team A will be the heroes and Team D will be the villains. Let's get to setting up!"

* * *

Bruce and Diana stood outside the building while Clark and Wally got ready inside.

Diana turned to Bruce. "So are you a little nervous?" He glanced at her and then looked away.

"Kent has incredible strength, and West's speed is impressive. They won't be easy to deal with." He turned back to her with a determined expression. "But we can win. There is a way."

Diana smiled and nodded. "Mmhm!"

The five-minute timer went off.

"Final indoor combat training match, start!"

* * *

 **OMAKE!**

The main cafeteria allowed students to buy gourmet foods at reasonable prices. All the dishes were prepared by the Cook Hero: Lunch Rush.

Clark eyed Bruce curiously as he pulled out a normal looking bento box. "Wayne, do you not like the food here?" Bruce shook his head at his classmates' confused glances. "No, I can see that Lunch Rush's cooking is well-done. However, I'm afraid it is nothing compared to Alfred-san's cooking."

"Oh, and might I ask why that is?"

Bruce paused and shifted in his chair to see the Cook Hero standing right behind him. He must have been passing by when he heard his statement. All of Bruce's friends minus J'onn stared at the hero with looks of being caught in the act, however, Bruce remained calm. He said nonchalantly, "Well, Lunch Rush when I ate lunch yesterday I could tell you put your best effort into the food. Unfortunately for me, I prefer dishes with less... endeavor placed into them. Something more... heartfelt." He opened his bento box filled with white rice, tempura shrimp, tamagoyaki, and fresh vegetables. He casually placed his chopsticks across it and held it out to the hero. "If you really want to understand what I mean, how about a bite?"

Lunch Rush stared in contemplation before nodding and picking up some white rice. He brought the chopsticks under his mask, and they were empty when they came back out.

Lunch Rush just stood there for a second and then proceeded to collapse onto the ground. Bruce's friends gasped in surprise, and Bruce just stared while still holding the bento box.

"I think we need to get him to the nurse," he said.

Later, when Lunch Rush woke up, he said he fainted after tasting a piece of Heaven.

* * *

 **Now for the Preview!**

This is one of the first steps in my U.A. journey to becoming a hero.

However, I have no idea if I can even take it without a misstep.

Next time: **Batman v Superman**

Don't worry, this one will actually be good.

* * *

 **So yeah, that one line from the previous chapter that said Bruce didn't like All Might? It's expanded on here. There's a pretty obvious reason why he dislikes All Might, but that will be explained in a later chapter.**


	6. Batman v Superman

**Beta-read by my first and new beta-reader MarvelNinja10! Check out their profile.**

* * *

Bruce lead Diana up the flights of stairs. "We need to be stealthy. I can remember that the blueprints showed the ventilation system and that this building is of a simplistic design. Just a stack of single room floors with stars on the side. Prince, quick question: you think you're strong enough to punch through several stories of concrete?"

Diana was a bit surprised by the question but nodded with a determined expression. "Yeah, I'm sure I can pull that off." Bruce nodded and lead her to a vent cover on the floor. He pulled out a normal bat weapon and effortlessly sliced through the metal. "Alright, here's the plan…"

* * *

Bruce dragged himself through the vents. He used his grapples to help him up vertical ducts. He had been quietly traveling and searching the floors in hiding.

 _I will move throughout the ventilation system and find out where they've hidden the weapon._

He soon came across another vent and looked down. Bruce's eyes narrowed at the sight of Clark and Wally standing near the weapon that was placed to the side of the room.

 _Perfect._ Bruce activated his wireless radio. "Prince, do it now."

Five stories down, Diana stood in the middle of the floor. "Alright, here we go." Diana crouched down, and her left fist was clenched and drawn close to her side.

 _Stand in position at the center and wait. When you get my signal…_

Diana launched herself up with her fist shooting out in front of her. Her heels left deep indents in the concrete floor.

She easily plowed through the concrete structures, and she used her other arm to shield her face from any debris. Clark and Wally were startled by her sudden appearance and even more so when Bruce burst out of the vent.

 _… jump through the floors. When they're caught off-guard, I'll exit from the vent and recover the weapon._

The concrete blocks showered down on Clark and Wally, and Bruce reached to touch the fake nuke.

 _Both Kent and West are incredibly fast; West more so than Kent. Our best chance at winning is getting the weapon as quickly and stealthily as possible._

"Don't think it'll be that easy!"

There was more shattering of concrete as Clark punched away some heading towards him, and suddenly he was right there. He grabbed Bruce's cape causing him to gag as they both fell down the hole Diana created.

"Wayne!" she called. Then there was a whizzing sound and stinging sensation as something hit her cheek. Diana turned in time to see several small but sharp bits of concrete heading towards her. She immediately positioned her arms to block. The pieces deflected of her bracelets with "ping!"s, but some still managed to cut her gloves. She peeked out from behind her guard to see Wally gather more ammunition with lightning speed.

The redhead smiled at her. "Thank you for the ammo, Prince!"

* * *

Bruce came to his senses to register he was being dragged to the first floor. He shot back and rammed his elbow into Clark's head. The other teen grunted and loosened his grip on Bruce's cape, but that was all he needed. Bruce managed to draw out enough of his costume to rotate and slam his boots against Clark's back. He simultaneously grabbed both of his classmate's arms bear the elbows and pulled them back. The forced Clark into an arch position, and he ended up slamming into the concrete floor in that form.

Before the dust settled, Bruce leaped out and performed a flip that finished with him landing with his back to the cloud. Bruce glanced over his shoulder to see Clark aiming an uppercut straight for his face. He quickly twisted his body, and the fist barely missed grazing his cheek. Bruce fell to the side and rolled away into a kneeling posture. He then threw something at Clark which he managed to catch. However, he didn't notice the beeping and the bat exploded right there. Not even a second later, Clark fanned away the resulting smoke with one swoop of his hand. Both boys got into fighting postures and stared at each other.

"You've got good reflexes," Clark complimented.

"You are more resilient than I expected," Bruce admitted.

Clark wore a blue short-sleeved top with a red and yellow shield-like symbol with an "S" in the center, dark blue cargo pants, and a black belt with a silver buckle. He had on red combat boots and gloves. There were dark red metal cuffs around his wrists. He wore a red scarf with he long tails almost reaching his knees.

Clark placed his leg behind and launched himself at Bruce. He brought his fist back, and Bruce brought his forearms up in an X-shaped guard. The punch connected, and he gritted his teeth. He was sent sliding and only stopped when he slammed into a wall.

 _Damn. He is **really** strong. But he's clearly holding back. I saw what he did at the Entrance Exam. My arms should be broken **at least**._ Bruce's vision realigned, and he saw Clark leap through the opening they fell from. Dammit! Can't let him get to Prince! He ran to the spot Clark jumped from and looked up to see his opponent had just reached the third floor. Bruce whipped out a grapple and aimed it at Clark. The cable fired and wrapped around the teen's ankle. Bruce grabbed on firmly and gave it a sharp yank. Clark gasped at the pull and was brought back down to the concrete floor. He flipped out the way of a heel kick meant for his face. Bruce glared with determination. "You're not getting away that easily!"

Clark's eyebrows furrowed, and his mouth morphed into a ferocious grin.

"Alright. Let's see if you can ensure that."

* * *

Diana was knocked to the ground, but she rolled and was able to get back on her feet. She had cuts in her gloves and scuff marks here and there on her exposed skin. In contrast, Wally stood in front of her without a single scratch. He remained smiling as she panted in fatigue.

"Sorry if I hit you too hard, but if I'm going to keep the weapon safe, I'll need to put you down for good." Then he was a red blur heading straight for her. Diana brought up her left forearm to block his roundhouse kick. Wally's shin guard connected with her bracelet, and she skidded to the side.

 _Because he can so quickly accelerate his speed, there's a ton of force behind his attacks. Even if he can't get a hit on a weak point, his speed makes it difficult for me to get a hit on him. The risk of running out of time is a really big one._

Meanwhile, Wally was going through his own thoughts. _Prince is a lot tougher than I thought. She also has fast reflexes. I don't know if she can react fast enough to do more than just block my attacks. I have to end this quickly._

He got into a runner's pose and kept his eyes on his target. His smile was gone, replaced by a rather serious expression.

"Flash Forward!"

Diana felt a ramming force against her abdomen, and she heaved. She was slammed against a crumbling pillar, but before she fell completely forward the same ramming force planted against her side. She was sent sliding across the floor and stopped against a wall with a "THUNK!".

Wally stood next to the pillar. _That move allows me to increase my base super speed up by 10%. Unfortunately, it can burn through my energy fast so I can only sparingly use it for up to 10 seconds._

 **Wally West**

 **Quirk: Speed Force**

 **He can move at super speeds due to an excessive**

 **amount of kinetic energy in his body.**

 **But he has to be careful about using too much too quickly.**

Diana got up to her feet much to Wally's dismay. She used the back of her hand to wipe away some particles of concrete stuck to her cheek. "Going straight to it, huh? With your speed, just recovering the weapon will be too difficult. I have to make sure you don't interfere."

She got into a fighter posture while Wally once again assumed a runner's pose. _Two more bursts at max._

"Flash Forward!"

* * *

Bruce threw more explosive bats at Clark, but they embedded into the floor around him. They detonated, forming a smokescreen. Clark put his arm guard down and saw that Bruce was no longer in front of him. He then felt the slightest presence behind him and turned just in time to block the roundhouse kick his classmate sent his way. He grabbed his leg and threw him to the other side of the room. Bruce flipped and managed to land on his feet. He noticed a large piece of debris to his side. His grapple securely wrapped around it, and he swung it around before releasing the debris at Clark. As the slab of concrete drew close, Clark prepared his fist.

"10 Ton… Shot!"

His punch connected, and the concrete slab shattered. He looked up and realized that it had just been a cover to let Bruce get closer. Clark brought his arms up into an X-shaped guard to block the incoming hell kick. They were in a stalemate for a bit. Bruce used Clark's arms as a place to launch away with a flip. His cape opened around him and draped close when he landed in a crouch. Bruce's attention was drawn to the hole that was once the doorway to the stairs. Two one-pointer bots were locked onto him, but he made quick work of them with his electric bats. He then grappled them and slung them at Clark. Clark ducked below the first one and caught the second. After a spin, he sent it right back at Bruce. The teen dived out of the way and rolled to the side.

"30 Ton Shot!"

Bruce looked up to see Clark heading straight down at him. He was able to jump away but didn't account for the shockwave that resulted in cracks forming in the floor.

Bruce gasped when he was sent flying into the air. He looked to his side. Clark was right there. Bruce's eyes widened a fraction at the sight of his opponent's right fist pulled back. _Damn, no time to dodge!_ He brought up his forearm. _Gotta block!_

Just when it looked like the hit was going to connect, Clark's fist suddenly opened and grabbed hold of Bruce's arm. He then yanked to make Bruce fully face him.

 _A feint?!_

Clark's other fist smashed into the side of his classmate's face and sent him hurtling to the ground. He bounced twice before sliding to a halt. Clark floated down and landed a few meters away from him. Bruce's got back onto his feet, albeit shakily, and brushed the back of his hand to where he had been punched. Swelling had already begun. Bruce panted heavily while glaring at Clark.

He looked worse for wear than Clark. He had scuff marks all over his body, his hair was tousled, some scrapes had blood welling up, and the right side of his domino mask had been torn off. Meanwhile, Clark only had a few smudges of ash and concrete dust on his body, and the ends of his scarf were slightly tattered. He also didn't appear nearly as fatigued as Bruce.

 _No matter what I throw at him, he just takes it. It's almost as if nothing can slow him down. Bruce stood up straight and took a deep breath before exhaling. I can't beat him like this. Time to change tactics_.

* * *

Diana wasn't faring much better. However, unlike Bruce, her opponent was just as worn as her. Wally had burned through his excess kinetic energy, and his speed had been reduced to the top speed of an average car. This gave Diana the chance to get a few decent hits but that didn't change the fact she had more attacks built on her beforehand.

 _He can still stop me if I go after the weapon. And he still has enough speed for powerful attacks._

Diana could feel the vibrations below her. _Seems like the fight between Wayne and Kent is still going strong. I don't know how long he can hold him off, but I know Wayne isn't coming anytime soon. I've got to do this on my own._

She recognized Wally's posture. He was getting ready to charge at her.

 _He's going to come running directly towards me. But just knowing that won't help since he's fast enough to move out of any hit I send towards him._ Diana looked around the room for some way to utilize her surroundings. She took notice of the areas where she hit the floor with so much force, concrete rose outward in large fragments. _That's it!_

Meanwhile, Wally was preparing for his own attack. _I don't have enough for a Flash Forward, but I've still got plenty of energy for normal charges. She'll go down eventually!_ He took off, running straight his opponent. Diana's eyes were trained on him with the most concentration he had seen on her yet.

 _Now!_

Diana brought her leg up and slammed her heel into the ground in front of her. The extreme force traveled through the concrete causing cracks to form and chips to fly. Then the chips grew into fragments and the biggest ones flung Wally forward into the air. Diana then launched herself at him. _Let's see if he can dodge well in the air,_ she thought as she brought her right arm back. Her forearm connected with his stomach and the sudden jolt made the air rush out of Wally's lungs.

"Wuph!" he gasped, and he was then sent flying into the ceiling. He remained embedded in his imprint for a few seconds and then fell to the floor. His eyes were blank, and his mouth was slightly agape. Diana had knocked him out.

"Sorry, West," Diana apologized. "But the heroes win this time."

* * *

Clark observed Bruce. _He seems assured now. What is he thinking about?_ Bruce just stared at him with dispassionate eyes. Then he's moving, his eyes becoming blue streaks. Clark was taken aback by the sudden movement. _He's gotten faster! It's like it increased now that he's got his mind focused on something._ When Bruce came into range, Kent got ready. _A punch and then a follow-up!_ He struck out only to find Bruce wasn't in front of him. He glanced over his shoulder to see the other teen behind him. _How'd he-_

Clark felt something wrap around his wrists before he was hoisted up in the air with them pinned behind his back. He could also feel the material enveloped around his midsection. Clark looked back Bruce and saw he had been ensnared by a grapple and hoisted up by an exposed pipe. _When did he get that thing out?_ he thought as he tugged his wrists.

"Don't bother. It's made from enforced carbon fibers and a specialized metal alloy," Bruce said.

"Weapon has been recovered. HERO TEAM WINS!"

And thus, hero training ended for the day.

* * *

All Might looked over Class 0-JL with an approving smile. "Good work everyone! You all did a good job for your first day of training!" His students smiled (most of them). Having a class like this after Dr. Mid-Nite was a nice detour. Meanwhile, All Might was in deep thought. _I can see why they all were placed in this "JL" class. The future is bright with them becoming heroes!_

"Alright, get changed and head to your next class! I have to prepare for my next session." As his students filed passed him, the No. 1 hero placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder. The boy stopped and slowly glanced at the blonde. "Young Wayne, will you stay behind for a short talk?" All Might noticed how six others stopped following their class and were looking back at them.

Bruce turned to his friends. "Go on ahead guys. I'll catch up." They still paused for a bit then nodded and walked off. Once they disappeared around the corner, he spoke again.

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about All Might?" he asked coldly. The contrast was rather stark. Both times he spoke, his tone was calm. With his classmates, Bruce sounded cool and collected, almost serene, however, with All Might he changed to a formal, apathetic tone. The corners of the hero's dipped down a bit before rising back in place.

"I must say, you went beyond my expectations! I knew you were skilled since Aizawa vouched for you, but I really had no idea of what you would do to overcome your disadvantage."

 _… That's right. All necessary staff knows that I'm Quirkless to ensure that the hero exercises don't accidentally kill me._

All Might continued talking. "You still have room to grow, but you definitely have the qualities of a pro. I dare even say-!"

"All Might. Please let go of me." All Might stopped and looked back at the boy. When he didn't feel the hero's hand move, Bruce turned to glare at him. "I asked you to please move your hand," the boy said. Once the No. 1 hero had done so, the teen turned and began walking away. "Don't give me one of your "hero" speeches, All Might. I hear enough of them everywhere I go." He then disappeared behind the corner. All Might stood there. He had felt hate before but it was usually from villains and certain heroes. He also had never experienced this type of hate. It was cold hostility that was subtle yet prominent. He could feel the anger in Bruce's apathy. However, he had no idea what could cause it in the teen. But his mind did wander to someone who probably did.

* * *

Aizawa was looking over his schedule for the week. He had to make sure everything was ordered properly: his classes, patrol times, and Bruce's training. He didn't bother looking up when the door to the teachers' office opened.

"Ah, Aizawa! I've been looking for you!" Aizawa gave the deflated No. 1 hero a glance before continuing with his task. Toshinori awkwardly coughed into his fist. "Er, Aizawa, I wanted to ask you about Young Wayne." At the mention of his protégé, Aizawa directed his full attention to the other hero. "What is it? Did something happen?" Toshinori waved his hands in front of himself. "Don't worry, it's nothing too serious!" he reassured the other. As Aizawa calmed down, Toshinori awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "It's just you appear to have a prior connection with Wayne. He even acts a bit like you. So I was wondering if you know why he's hostile to me."

Aizawa just stared at his co-worker for a bit. "I don't know," he answered, "During all the time I've spent with him, we mainly focused on training." Toshinori looked disappointed. "Oh well. Thank you for your time." Aizawa gave a slight nod then got up to leave. "Still, would cause so much animosity in someone so young?" he heard the No. 1 hero mumble as he passed him. Aizawa paused at the door. "You know, it could be because of what happened to his parents. But that's a sensitive subject, so you'd best not pry into it." And with that he left, leaving Toshinori to stare after his back.

* * *

Aizawa found Bruce waiting for him near the bottom of the stairs. "Aizawa-sensei. Today we'll be stealth training, right?" He nodded while his scarf hid his smile. He could tell Bruce loved stealth lessons. As the two walked, the hero's mind drifted to his short conversation with All Might. He glanced at his student. _Ask him without mentioning that incident._ "Wayne, may I ask you what's your opinion on All Might?" Bruce stopped walking. His eyes were downcast, allowing shadows to hide them and his neutral frown deepened into a small scowl. "Why is that Aizawa-sensei?" Shota knew from his frigid voice that Bruce suspected he was doing this to get info from All Might. That wasn't true, but he had to convince him. "I'm just curious. You've always said I'm your favorite hero which for most people these days is All Might." Bruce was quiet for a bit. "All Might may be the No. 1 hero, but his way of heroism is absolutely idiotic." Aizawa was taken aback when Bruce raised his eyes. His brows were furrowed, and his irises shined with suppressed rage. "He doesn't realize just how far society's fallen behind because of him." Then, just like that, Bruce's expression was back to its usual apathy. "My apologizes Aizawa-sensei, but I don't want to talk about this anymore." Aizawa nodded. "That's fine. Let's get going."

The two exited the school, not knowing a green-haired individual had accidentally listened to their conversation.

* * *

Bruce had to repress the twitch in his eyebrow. The news reporter blatantly shoved the microphone into his face. "What are your thoughts on All Might as a teacher?" she asked.

 _Ugh. Media hounds. Just what I needed this morning._ He had hoped to sneak past the crowd, but they were on the hunt for U.A. students and spotted him immediately. He glared at the reporter causing her and others to flinch.

"I'm trying to get to class. I suggest you stop harassing students. We're here to learn, not to be your infoboxes."

"'H-harassing'!?" the woman exclaimed indignantly, but Bruce was already briskly walking away.

 _This has been going on for days. Until something else catches their attention, they'll be here just waiting for even a comment about All Might. This is the side of heroism I'll gladly do without._

As he stopped at his locker, Bruce's frown deepened. "The fact that this is even happening shows how quickly this news about All Might teaching here spread. By now everyone in the nation knows." He slammed his locker shut. " **Everyone.** "

* * *

Bruce observed the chaos the classroom had descended into. Dr. Mid-Nite-sensei had announced they would need to choose a class representative. The person in that position would basically be the leader of the entire class. Immediately, everyone began proclaiming how they wanted to be the leader.

Bruce didn't care. As long as it was someone capable of handling the pressures of leadership, it would be fine.

"I have a suggestion," a voice cut into the noise. Everyone turned to Nathaniel. "Since the role of the class rep is a serious and challenging one, we need someone we absolutely trust to take. In order to be fair, we should hold an election."

"You really think that's a good idea?" Don asked.

"We've barely gotten to know each other, swish. So how are we suppose to have the necessary trust?" Arthur pointed out.

"Besides everyone will just vote for themselves," Hank said.

"Yeah, there's the risk of that. But that means whoever does get multiple votes must have qualities that already evoke trust in others, right?" Nathaniel asked.

No one could argue with that reasoning, and the election proceeded.

Bruce found himself standing alongside Nathaniel in the front of the classroom. _Six votes? How did I get six votes?_

"Your class representative is Wayne, and your vice class representative is Adams," Dr. Mid-Nite announced boredly.

Nathaniel looked back at the board. _Two votes. Who else voted for me_?

* * *

Lunchtime came soon after. Bruce sat with his friends and discussed the election results.

"I'm honestly surprised I was made the class representative. I thought I came off as abrasive during the training exercise," he said as he picked up some rice.

"You did. That's why I voted for you," J'onn casually said during a pause from blowing at his ramen. The other six turned to him. "You voted for me _because_ I was abrasive? Why?" Bruce asked. J'onn finished slurping up some noodles. "Yeah, you were harsh, but you behaved as such out of good intentions. You pointed out our weaknesses so we know where we have to get strong and our strengths so we know where we can get stronger. That is a quality I'd want to follow."

Clark gave a small laugh. "Yeah, that's pretty much why I voted for you, too. That was just your way of being nice."

Diana nodded in agreement. "Mmhm! Same for me!"

Wally swallowed the rest of his sixth plate of curry. "I voted for you, too! From the results of the training exercise, I can tell you're smart and work well with others!"

Bruce blinked. "Well, I can only work well with others if it's out of necessity. Otherwise, I prefer to go at things alone."

"Still the fact you're able to despite your preferences shows good adaptivity in a situation," Hal cut in, "That scored my vote."

Shayera bit into a mochi cake from her soup. "You took charge in the training exercise. You clearly have leadership skills. I would want to follow someone who knows what they're doing immediately. So you also got my vote."

Bruce looked back and forth between his friends. "So you all voted for me?" His expression shifted to a deadpan. "You sure you guys weren't just influenced by I'm-friends-with-him biases?"

His friends all looked at him in surprise. Minus J'onn who just looked with his usual straight face.

"Why Wayne? Do you doubt our reasons for voting for you?" Clark whined in mock hurt.

"Don't be a jerk, Wayne! How could you think that of our heartfelt gesture?" Wally cried out as he rapidly shook his fists out to the sides. His eyes were squeezed shut and had fake tear bubbles in the corners.

Bruce shook his head at their shenanigans and felt his mouth quirk into a subtle smirk. "Thank you for your confidence in me. I'm just not sure if I'm ready to lead a whole group yet." He then noticed how they had quickly settled down. He looked back at them and saw them staring at him in bewilderment.

"What?"

"Wayne, I think that's the first time I've seen you smile," Diana said amazed.

Bruce blinked. "Really?"

"I always thought you were a perpetual frowner," snickered Hal.

Bruce glared at him. "Hey, I can smile."

"Really?" Shayera chortled, "I was certain that frown was permanently engraved in your face."

"Still, that doesn't mean-"

Bells started rapidly chiming. The students looked up at the ceiling in confusion.

"An alarm?" Bruce asked.

"There has been a Level 3 security breach. All students please evacuate outdoors promptly."

"Level 3? That means there are trespassers on the school grounds," Bruce realized. He quickly got to his feet and told his panicked friends, "Come on, we should hurry!"

It was absolute mayhem. Frightened students tried to rush to the emergency exits, effectively creating a traffic jam. The seven felt jostles from every direction.

"Damn! This state of panic isn't good for a quick evacuation," cursed Bruce. He struggled to keep his friends together but given they were right in the middle of the crowd, the risk of them being separated was high. "Who the hell is even trespassing?"

* * *

Nathaniel was currently struggling near the back of the crowd. "Hey, don't push! That isn't going to-!" His words went unheard as a strong shove sent him into a window. He grunted, and when he opened his eyes, he noticed a crowd.

"Hey… isn't that… the press!?" He stared out the window in perplexity. "All this because of the media? Hey, everyone! Calm down! It's just-!" he was cut off when another shove smushed him against the glass.

 _Crap. Because they don't know, they're still panicking. The teachers are likely busy dealing with the press. And I have no way of broadcasting what I know._

"Hey! Quit shoving! Stop!"

"Aah!"

Nathaniel's attention was drawn to familiar voices. He turned to see Hank desperately trying to go against the wave of students.

"Stop! My brother fell! Let me get to him!" Hank called out. Of course, no one listened.

Nathaniel pushed off the window and forced his way to the spot Hank's outstretched hand was grasping at. There he found Don curled up and shielding his face with his arms. He could see shoe prints from people who didn't bother to step over the poor boy. Nathaniel crouched down and placed a hand on his classmate's shoulder. Don peeked at him frightfully.

"It's going to be okay. Let me help you up."

He got the blonde onto his feet and while gripping his hand, made his way over to grab Hank's hand. "Come on, follow me." He dragged them over to a corner near the back. "Stay here. Don't worry, there is no real danger," he reassured the siblings. He then turned to search for more of his classmates. He spotted Greg's white cowboy hat and barely made out Justin and Mari near him. While he was retrieving them, he happened upon Vic. He went out again when he spotted Jason and found that Zatanna and Helena were with him. He then was able to find Oliver and Dinah and brought them to the corner.

"We're still seven short." He looked far ahead. He caught a glimpse of someone who he was sure was J'onn. He struggled to squeeze past all the other students. He was certain that he would wake up tomorrow with a multitude of bruises. When he reached J'onn, Nathaniel could see that Bruce, Clark, Diana, Shayera, Hal, and Wally were all with him. Perfect.

"You guys!" The seven turned to him. "Link your hands and follow me!" The septet looked between each other but followed the instruction. Nathaniel got them to the corner with the rest of Class 0-JL.

"Adams, what are we doing back here?" Bruce asked.

"It's okay. The trespassers are just news reporters. See?" He pointed out the window.

"Everyone, everything's fine!" a voice boomed over the disorder. The crowd's attention went to a student who managed to get himself on top of the exit sign. "It is just the media. There's no reason to panic. This is U.A. High. We should act in a way that fits the best of the best."

As the students began calming down, sirens could be heard.

"The police are here!" Zatanna exclaimed.

"What a relief," sighed Don.

While everyone was breathing easily with relief, Bruce was busy scrutinizing the destroyed section of the U.A. Barrier.

"It wasn't broken _in_ … it was broken _down_."

* * *

After the fiasco with the media was taken care of, everyone went back to class.

Bruce and Nathaniel stood in front of the class in order to decide the other officers.

"Before we get to the other class positions, I'd like to say something. I believe Nathaniel Adams should be the class representative."

The teen looked at his classmate in surprise.

"He made sure we were all safe during the panic and focused on helping us rather than getting out himself." Bruce turned to look at Nathaniel. "He demonstrates a way of thinking that requires the following of rules, but with reasonable expectations. Strict but fair."

Nathaniel looked confused. "Do I really?"

"I agree," Greg said. "He was a big help ta us in the cafeteria."

"Yeah, he's the type of guy who can keep his head straight when in a crisis," Mari added.

"If there are no objections, then it's fine if you want to hand the position over to Adams," Dr. Mid-Nite said nonchalantly.

Nathaniel looked back at his classmates. He took a deep breath. "If the class rep is nominating me, I'll gladly accept. From now on, I promise to do my best as Class 0-JL's representative." He turned to Bruce with a smile. "Though I would appreciate it if you would act as the vice rep."

Bruce nodded. "I can do that. I expect good work from you. After all, I voted for you."

Nathaniel's smile grew. "Thank you."

* * *

It was the end of the school day, and Bruce was walking down the hallway, ready to meet Aizawa-sensei at the school entrance.

"Wayne!"

Bruce paused and glanced over his shoulder.

"Midoriya. Do you need something?"

The green-haired teen had a look a determination but was trembling with hesitation.

"Tell me: why do you think All Might is a bad hero?"

Bruce fully turned to face Izuku, and his glare intensified. "How do you know how I feel about All Might?" he asked dangerously. Izuku flinched. Bruce sighed. "You know what? That isn't important. First, how about you tell me why you think All Might is a good hero."

Izuku was a bit taken aback before regaining some resolve. "All Might isn't just a good hero, he's the best hero. A hero who can save everyone with a smile on his face. He's the type of hero I want to be." Bruce's scowl deepened. "That's what I thought. You're allowing your admiration for All Might blind you to the latent harm that he has been causing."

Izuku stared at Bruce in disbelief. "What do you mean? How is All Might causing any harm to society?" Bruce sighed and turned away. "No, clearly I'm getting nowhere with you. But let me ask you this Midoriya." He glared over his shoulder. "What would happen to our current society if All Might were to just disappear?"

He knew he wasn't going to get an answer from Izuku's speechless face. He just walked away, leaving the teen alone in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

 **Now for the Preview!**

It seems the incident with the barrier was just the start.

Now the real trouble begins.

Next time: **Unforeseen Threats**

This feeling of dread is building...

* * *

 **Just something I'd think you readers would like to know: you can tell a new chapter is coming up when I add a preview at the end of a previous chapter.**

 **Anyway, so sorry for the wait! I started my first year of college so I'm still adjusting and trying to keep up with school. Oh, and I already got the flu. Hooray...**

 **But I hope that is chapter was worth the wait.**


	7. Unforeseen Threats

**This was beta-read by MarvelNinja10. Check out their profile.**

* * *

Bruce sat at his desk, idly listening to the conversations around him. He had been a bit uneasy over the situation with the U.A. barrier yesterday. He voiced his concerns to Aizawa-sensei, and the man reassured him that the heroes and police were looking into it. Still, he couldn't help but think about it.

"Alright everyone, let's get started," Dr. Mid-Nite called from the front of the room. After his students quieted down, he said, "Today's hero basic training will involve me and will be different from your last session." He pulled out a card displaying the name of their subject. "Rescue training. We'll exercise with natural disasters, villain attack aftermaths, and everything in between."

The students slowly grew excited. "Awesome! I'm hoping to become a rescue hero!" Clark proclaimed. Hal looked at him in confusion. "What? I thought you would become a hero who'd go after the villains." Clark grinned. "Well, I'll definitely still do that, but I want to specialize in rescuing people. That's my main goal as a hero."

"You can decide whether or not you will wear your hero costumes for this exercise," Dr. Mid-Nite continued. "The training is off-campus, so we're taking a bus. We'll be riding with another class though we will be training separately. I expect you all to behave. Understand?"

"Yes, Dr. Mid-Nite-sensei!" the class chimed in unison.

"Good. Start getting ready."

* * *

Bruce stood in his costume waiting for the final preparations for the trip to end. He looked over to the school's entrance to see the class they'd be traveling with. He perked up a bit when he saw it was Aizawa-sensei's class.

"Oh, Aizawa-sensei!" he called out. The man turned to see his student. "This is a nice surprise. I didn't expect the class would be yours. But now's a good chance to show you my hero costume." He spread his arms a bit and flipped his cape out a little. "So what do you think?"

Aizawa stared at Bruce when he made a sudden realization.

Predominantly black in color? Check.

Part that encircled the entire neck? Check.

Piece that only covered the eyes? Check.

Lightened with a splash of yellow? Check.

Aizawa twisted his head to the side and used his hand to muffle his suppressed laughter. Subtle, but obvious when noticed.

Bruce quirked an eyebrow at his teacher's actions. "Sensei?"

"Sorry, sorry," Aizawa said as he turned back with a smile. "So tell me the details of your costume." Bruce nodded with a smile.

He tugged up an edge of his cape. "My cape isn't just for show. It is made up of a sturdy, yet flexible material that is bulletproof, flame-resistant, and insulated against electricity." He gestured to his vest. "My vest is armored with a specialized lightweight material. It can stop bullets and knives while not hampering my speed." He adjusted his utility belt. "My utility belt has compartments for all my gadgets and any other tools I need. For security measures, it releases an electric shock if someone but me attempts to remove it." He pointed at his boots. "My boots are enforced with steel to add to my kicks. There is special padding to dampen my footsteps." He finally brought up his hands. "My gloves are insulated against heat and electricity. The spikes aren't for decoration either. They're sharp enough to cut through rope."

Aizawa nodded in approval. "Impressive. You thought thoroughly about your design."

Bruce smiled. "Well, Alfred-san was the one who ordered the materials it's made from. I just designed it and made notes on the side."

While the two were talking, Class 1-A stared in confusion. "Aizawa-sensei's having a pleasant conversation? Who is that?" Ochaco asked out loud. Izuku answered without thinking. "That's Bruce Wayne."

"EHHH?!" most of his classmates exclaimed.

"S-someone that famous is in U.A.?" asked Ochaco.

"How surprising. I didn't even know he was out in public," Tenya said as he brought his hand to his chin.

"Wow! What kinda Quirk do you think he has?" Eijiro enthusiastically wondered.

"Pfft! Who the fuck cares! Just because he's a rich boy doesn't mean shit. I bet I can blast the fucker away!" shouted Bakugo.

His outburst caught the attention of some of the Class 0-JL students.

"How vulgar! Such behavior is truly inappropriate for an educational place," Justin said.

"Seems he ain't got a filter on that mouth of his'n," Greg agreed.

Bakugo turned to snarl at them. "What you say, you damn midget and redneck!?"

"Bakugo! Stop your use of derogatory terms! They are our fellow schoolmates, and we should treat them as such," Tenya scolded him while making chopping motions with his hands.

"Shut up four-eyes!"

Bruce looked around Aizawa at the blonde. "Quite the character, Sensei," he said sardonically. Aizawa sighed. "He definitely has... attitude problems, but I believe he has potential." Bruce gave his teacher a mild Are-you-serious? face before nodding slightly. "Alright if you say so."

"I need to talk with McNider," Aizawa said, "We can talk after school." Bruce smiled. "Okay. I look forward to it." His teacher went over to his homeroom teacher. Bruce then noticed other 1-A students.

"Midoriya." The green-haired teen jolted at the sound of his name. He tensely watched as the other teen approached him. Soon he was looking down at him. Izuku suddenly felt very small, both because of Bruce's height and his neutral, intimidating expression. Bruce scanned his temp. costume. "Interesting costume, Midoriya."

Izuku came out of his stupor and stuttered, "O-oh! Well, my real costume got torn up a training exercise so this is, uh, just a substitute. Heh." He awkwardly waved his hands around. Bruce's icy gaze bore down on him, and he felt his unease building up. "So you're in the hero course, too. May I ask what your Quirk is?" the teen asked casually.

Izuku was once again surprised. "A-ah, well it's kind of a..." As Izuku explained how his Quirk "worked", he realized what Wayne was doing. The message he was sending. It was _I will let the earlier event slide just this once. Don't ever bring up its subject again._ He got the message loud and clear.

While those two conversed, other interactions between 0-JL and 1-A sprung up.

"Nice costume, Fumikage," Jason complimented. "Same with you, Jason," the bird-headed teen replied. "It is still regrettable that we are in separate classes." Jason shrugged. "We both managed to get into U.A. so I see that as a success. Let's keep working hard to becoming heroes." Tokoyami nodded. "Yes, revelry in the dark." He held out his fist. "Triumph through purgatory," said Jason as he returned the fist bump.

"So you're invisible all the time?" Vic asked. "Mmhm!" Toru replied, "Pretty useful for spying and surprise attacks." Vic tilted his head at the floating pair of gloves. "Have you ever considered using your body as a means of attacking?" Toru brought a gloved finger to her mouth. "Uhh, what do you mean?" Vic pondered how to explain. "You are invisible yet you clearly have a physical body. Just because it can't be seen doesn't mean it does not exist. Invisibility doesn't make something disappear, it creates the illusion of such. Invisibility works by warping electromagnetic radiation around an object, cloaking it from the visible spectrum. If you were to utilize this with your body, I'm sure you can use it as a method of attack." Toru's gloves hung awkwardly in the air. "... Huh?" Vic slumped a bit. "Use your invisible body to bend the light already bending around you, and maybe you can blind people." Toru perked up with a bounce in her sneakers. "Ooohh! That sounds like a great idea! Thank you!" As she calmed down, she tilted her head at Vic if the angle of her gloves were any indication. "By the way, I was wondering: how do you eat without a mouth?" "Isn't that a question," was the only reply.

Aoyama twirled and struck a pose. He dramatically gestured to Justin. "I see we have similar tastes, monsieur! Though my sparkle is-!" "So your Quirk allows you to harden and sharpen your body?" Justin asked Eijiro. The redhead nodded and demonstrated with his arm. "Yep, it even protects me against heat and shockwaves." Justin examined the transformation. "So you basically have natural armor." Eijiro smiled. "Yeah, I guess that's one way to put it."

Momo stared at the green rabbit while it sniffed Kyoka's fingers. "Amazing. It acts like it's alive." The other girl touched the animal's back and drew her hand back in surprise. "It even feels real," Kyoka said. Momo looked back at Hal. "How is that possible?" "Well, my Quirk allows me to create pretty much anything I want. However, they aren't really in a sense. They are solid and can affect their surroundings, but they're like... simulations." He gestured to the rabbit hopping around. "It looks, feels, and acts like a real animal, but it isn't alive." With a flick of his wrist, the construct burst into a flurry of green butterflies. Kyoka stood up to stare in awe along with Momo. "Still it has the same effect as the real deal," Hal said with a smile.

Meanwhile, Denki glared at the back of the brunette's head. "What a cheat! He's appealing to their love for cute and pretty things. Can you believe this guy, Mineta?" When he didn't get a reply, he looked down to see his classmate practically drooling a waterfall. He traced his gaze to a group of the other class's female students.

Mineta had steam pouring out of his ears. "Their girls are definitely Plus Ultra! Their costumes also allow a full view!" He continued ogling the group which consisted of Dinah, Mari, Zatanna, and Helena. "Strong plump thighs, wide defined hips, slender curves and waists, and total mountain-sized boobie-!" There was a red blur, and then Mineta felt something jam into his eyes. He let out a comical cry of pain. Denki stared in astonishment as Wally who still had a peace sign shoved into his fellow pervert's eyes. The redhead's cheeks were puffed out and his little glare utterly failed at being intimidating.

"Don't say such things about my classmates," Wally scolded. As he stood up, the girls approached him. "Aww, West. Were you looking out for us?" Dinah cooed. "You're a little sweetheart, aren't you?" Mari said. Helena sent a glare that caused Denki and Mineta to back away. "Thank you West," said Zatanna. She gave the redhead a light peck on the cheek, eliciting a small laugh from Wally.

Denki and Mineta glared with exasperation and jealousy. "He's so devious!" Denki exclaimed. "He played the hero and used his cuteness to woo them," Mineta said as he wiped his reddened eyes.

"That's a cool costume." Katsuki glared over his shoulder at the other teen. "I'm guessing your Quirk has something to do with explosions?" he asked, gesturing to Katsuki's Grenadier Bracers. "Tch!" the blonde scoffed and turned away. He didn't have time to talk with this damn extra. "As, I guess that was rude of me. Let's start over. I'm Clark Kent, nice to meet you."

Katsuki's eyes widened. That name… He remembered it from somewhere…

* * *

 _"Congratulations Young_ Bakugo _! You excelled at both the written and practical portions of the exam."_

 _Katsuki grinned at the projection of All Might. Of_ course _he passed! There's no way he wasn't at the top._

 _"In_ fact _you finished in 2nd place on the practical test results!"_

 _… What? Katsuki's eyes snapped open, and he stared at the results shown on the projection. He saw his name._

 _2nd: Katsuki_ Bakugo

 _2nd_

 _ **2nd**_

 _ **2nd**_

Bakugo _could feel his temper reaching its breaking point. The other extras' names didn't matter. He focused on the name above his._

 _1st: Clark Kent_

Bakugo _gritted his teeth in a snarl. "Bastard…" he growled. How dare this extra think he could take his spot on the top? When he found him, he was going to blast the fucker's face off_.

* * *

Katsuki spun around and blasted straight at Clark. The teen flinched but was stunned and frozen.

"You damn bastard!" he screamed, drawing everyone's attention. He brought his hand forward, ready to unleash an explosion at Clark.

Izuku felt a sudden burst of wind and turned to see Bruce was gone.

Katsuki stared in shock at the sudden appearance of Bruce glaring at him. He grabbed his outstretched wrist and shoved it up. He then brought his other hand back and drove the heel of his palm into Bakugo's sternum. The blonde grunted and fell back into the ground. He coughed and glared at Bruce. "What the hell are you doing? Stay out of this Rich Boy!" Katsuki stood back up, but Bruce remained in front of Clark. The teen glowered at the blonde and raised an arm to bar him from Clark. Bakugo snarled. "Fine then! I'll blast you to pieces, too!" he shouted as explosions popped in his palms. Suddenly they stopped.

"Bakugo! Enough!" Aizawa ordered, Erasure activated. He walked over with Dr. Mid-Nite close behind him. He glared at his student who begrudgingly lowered his hands. "Get on the bus. We'll discuss this later," he instructed. Katsuki growled and walked over to the bus. Aizawa turned to the rest of his class. "The rest of you, on the bus too." McNider looked to his students. "All of you as well." As the teens slowly piled onto the bus, Dr. Mid-Nite harshly whispered to Aizawa, "I suggest you control your students better." He then walked away without giving his fellow hero the chance to respond.

* * *

To say the bus ride was awkward would have been an understatement.

The Class 0-JL students had claimed the front of the bus, leaving the back to Class 1-A. There was no chatter. Just the low hum of the engine. Izuku fidgeted his hands. _Kacchan's outburst has caused a lot of tension. Wonder if there's any way to ease it a bit?_

"Hey, Wayne."

Almost everyone looked to who had spoken. Arthur was seated across from Bruce. "When something's on my mind, I've gotta say it. Do you not have a Quirk?" he asked nonchalantly.

That drew everyone's attention. Most stared at Arthur and Bruce. Some stared at Arthur for asking such a strange question while others stared at Bruce. They were stunned at the possibility of someone Quirkless among them. Dr. Mid-Nite and Eraserhead both glanced over their shoulders, the latter more panicked. However, Bruce remained stone-faced.

"No, I have a Quirk, it's just one that isn't very visual," he answered.

"So it's a Quirk like mine?" Vic interjected.

"Not really. It is a Mutant-type, but it affects my internal anatomy. Not flashy at all."

Izuku stared at Bruce in shock. Bruce had… a useless Quirk? And he had gotten into U.A.? How was he able to do everything he did earlier? He was able to get across the several meters between him and Katsuki in a few seconds without making a single sound. He then knocked Katsuki back with a single strike. Bruce stood his ground against the blonde, too. Not once did he flinch during the short confrontation. If he had some sort of defense Quirk that would make sense. But he didn't. It was like he wasn't afraid of Katsuki at all. Izuku trembled as that thought. _Someone like that actually exists. That's U.A. for you!_

"You're so awesome, Wayne! You did so well during the training exercise," Clark praised his friend.

"I was certain you had some sort of speed Quirk while watching the video," Shayera said.

'Even without a flashy Quirk, you'll definitely pass as a pro," Diana added.

There was a loud "SMACK!", and everyone looked at Bakugo who had stood up in front of his seat and struck the handrail in front of him. His lips were pulled back into a snarl.

"Who cares about what he can do!? He shouldn't even be in this school! He's practically fucking Quirkless!" the blonde shouted.

Clark glowered at him. "What is your problem? First, you charge at me for no reason, then you go on to insult my friend."Arthur let out a disinterested huff and glanced out the window. "With that attitude of his, he'll never be a popular hero."

Katuski felt a vein pop on his forehead. "The fuck you say Sharkboy! You wanna fight?!"

Arthur didn't bother looking at him. "My point exactly."

Vic leaned back in his seat. "It's remarkable that despite this being our first encounter, we all know that your personality is about as pleasant as steaming dog waste on a hot summer day."

Oliver laughed. "I'd think I'd rather deal with that than him."

"I'll kill you No Face and Cross Eyes!"

Nathaniel turned to the blonde. "Can you stop threatening my classmates with death?"

"Shut it, Blind Boy!"

Nathaniel jerked a bit. "B-blind!?"

"Bakugo! You shouldn't insult people for their disabilities," Tenya scolded.

"I'm not even blind!" the silver-haired teen shouted. Tenya turned to him and frantically waved his hands.

"A-ah! I apologize for my assumption."

Aizawa stood up. "We're here. Settle down. My class, this is our stop."

The doors of the bus opened, and Class 1-A filed out. As Bakugo walked by, he sent a glare at Bruce. His blood pressure rose when he saw the other teen wasn't even glancing at him, but before he could make a scene, Kirishima ushered him off. Soon the bus started again, and Class 0-JL went off to their destination.

They drove for a good half hour, and then Dr. Mid-Nite announced their arrival. As the students got out, they looked up in awe at the white tubular tower. It reached high into the sky. At the top, structures extended and formed an incomplete circle as there was a gap between the ends.

"Everyone, head inside," Dr. Mid-Nite ordered.

"Yes, Sensei!" his students chorused.

* * *

On the first floor, the walls and floor tiles were pure white. There was a long rectangular pool of water in the center. Windows made up the top half of the floor, allowing sunlight to stream in. Ahead on the farthest side, there were two large dark blue cylinder elevators. In order to liven the place a bit, well-trimmed potted trees lined the edges. The students continued to stare around in awe as the automatic doors shut behind them.

Dr. Mid-Nite turned to his class. "On each floor, there is a stimulation of accidents and disasters. Earthquake, flooding, fire outbreak, etc. This facility is a state of the art training ground, built to serve as the Japanese branch to the Welfare Alertness of Transgressions against Community Health. Welcome to the W.A.T.C.H. Tower."

The teens grew more excited at the prospect of training in the floor simulations. Of the several Towers built throughout the world, the one in Japan was one of the highest levels in terms of equipment and technology due in part by the funding from Wayne Enterprises.

 _I need to make sure to keep J'onzz out of the Fire Floor,_ the hero casually thought. "I'm sure you're all eager for rescue training. However, learning how to properly save people isn't the only reason we're here." He stood firmly in front of his students. "Many of you have Quirks excellent for rescue, but some of your Quirks can kill easily."

The teens quieted down. Dr. Mid-Nite continued. "In our superhuman society, Quirks have been strictly regulated, so that seems to take of it. But there are many Quirks that can kill with one misstep. You all now know the possibilities of your powers and have experienced using them against others. You'll all leave this class understanding your powers are meant to help others. Let's begin."

"Yes, Dr. Mid-Nite-sensei!" his students cheered.

Then there was a crackling sound, and the lights overhead flickered. Suddenly, metal security plates slid over the automatic doors, locking in the middle. Red lights flashed above the elevator doors, and they locked shut.

Everyone looked around in bewilderment.

"What's happening?" Zatanna asked frightfully.

"Everyone, stay calm and stay together! I'll-!" Dr. Mid-Nite was cut off when he began falling through a purple mist surrounding him. "What the hell-!?" The hero fell into the mist, and he disappeared along with it.

"Sensei!" the students shouted. All of a sudden, more purple mist appeared and began swirling around them.

"What the hell's going on!?" Hank cried out.

"Everyone! Try to stay together! Don't let this separate us!" Nathaniel called out.

That was quickly shown to be futile as the mist started to form a sphere around them. Then large piercing yellow eyes opened in front of them. The students gasped in fright and shock.

"Apologies for the rushed introduction," a deep voice said. "I am Kurogiri of the League of Villains, and my jobs is to scatter and torture you all to death!"

As the overhead lights began to disappear, Bruce knew he had to make a move. _I can only save one person in this short time. I've got to move now!_ He grabbed a grapple and fired it through the mist. He then allowed it to pull him forward. He hooked his arm around the waist of the person he passed by.

Bruce and Clark tumbled away from the vortex. They could only watch in horror as the purple mist dissipated to reveal emptiness.

"Everyone!"

* * *

Dr. Mid-Nite grunted when he hit the ground. He sat up and looked at his surroundings. He was encircled by trees and other vegetation with sunlight barely peeking through the foliage. He was in some sort of forest. He pulled out his phone and cursed. No bars. He must have been in real deep.

"I have to get a signal and contact the school. My students are in danger."

He heard a snapping to his side. He glanced over and activated his Quirk. The world became colored in blue, green, yellow, and orange.

 **Charles McNider**

 **Quirk: Infrared**

 **He can see his environment in infrared**

 **vision up to a 25-meter radius.**

 **His eyes are sensitive to sunlight and need constant protection.**

Among the green and blue of the shadows and trees, Dr. Mid-Nite could see the hulking warm figure of something sprinting towards him. He dodged out of the way when the figure lunged at him from the trees. The here rolled to his feet and deactivated his Quirk. Now he could clearly see what the thing looked like.

It was tall, easily towering over him. Its skin was a sickly green, and it had a wide open mouth of uneven jagged teeth. It was muscular but lean, and its limbs were elongated. Most disturbing were its dead yellow eyes bulging from its exposed brain. It wore a pair of dark purple pants.

Dr. Mid-Nite stared at the creature in terror. "What the hell is that?"

The creature screeched and rushed at him. The hero dodged to the side and kicked it in the face. His kick sent it into a tree. It twitched and then began crawling up on all fours. Then Dr. Mid-Nite heard more snapping behind him. He turned to see two more creatures running at him. He leaped out of the way and felt his panic rising when his ears registered more sounds around him.

"Dammit, I don't have time for this."

* * *

Clark turned to Bruce, his face panic-stricken. "Wayne, what's going on?" The other teen gritted his teeth. "I'm not sure," Bruce said, "Somehow a villain invaded this place. He got the lockdown to activate without setting off the alarms. We're basically trapped in here, and nobody knows."

Bruce got to his feet and checked his phone. "No signal. They've cut off all communication." He began thinking back to yesterday. "I get it. They must have caused that chaos with the media to slip in and get our schedules."

Clark stood up. "But why are they just attacking us? Or is it possible they're attacking the other hero courses, too?"

Bruce pondered. _Are they hoping to destroy the new generation of heroes? No, this is much too complex for that. If they wanted us dead, then they could have targeted the bus. Unless we aren't the targets but rather close to it._ Suddenly he made a realization.

"All Might…" he whispered.

Clark looked at his friend in concern. "Wayne…?"

Bruce started putting the pieces together. _The villain said he was a part of the League of Villains. An obvious target would be All Might. Whether it's because his presence deters villains or because he's the Symbol of Peace, I'm not sure. But everyone knows he is a U.A. teacher, and the schedules would show that he will be teaching Class 1-A at the USJ._ He thought some more. _There are at least two simultaneous attacks: one on us and one on Class 1-A. With the latter, All Might is there so the reason is obvious. As for us,... it's to ensure that even if he wins the head-on fight, he'll still lose because we'll be dead._

Clark backed away a bit at the sight of Bruce's face twisting in pure rage.

"They think we'll just roll over and act as sacrifices?" the teen hissed. He quickly turned to his friend. "Kent, we have to get out of here and get help!"

The two boys ran to the plated front door, but before they reached it, purple mist swirled in a portal in front of them. They immediately brought their guards up. They then realized in alarm that even more portals were opening up all over the floor. Creatures of varying sizes crawled out. Some had razor sharp teeth, others had multiple limbs, and a few had several eyes. The one distinguishing feature they shared was the exposed brain.

Bruce and Clark were back to back as the things surrounding them screeched. "Wayne, what do we do?" Bruce readied two explosive bats. "We're going to fight, and we're going to win." Clark looked at his friend with a slightly frightened and surprised expression. "Because right now, we're the only ones who can help save our classmates!" Clark stared at Bruce's determined face before nodding and bringing up his fists.

It's just a hunch, but I think everyone has been scattered throughout the W. A. T. C. H. Tower. Why lock it down if you're just going to scatter everyone out of it? Please be okay everyone.

* * *

Eraserhead panted as he flung another villain away. Things had escalated so quickly. First, All Might couldn't show up to the lesson, then villains invaded the USJ. And one of them managed to scatter most of his students throughout the facility. He forced his red eyes open as he erased another villain's Quirk. He had to keep fighting until he could ensure his students' and co-worker's safety. As he punched another opponent, his thoughts wandered to a dreadful notion. If they were being attacked, what of the class they rode with?

 _Wayne… please be safe._

* * *

 **Now for the Preview!**

We are facing death head-on, and I don't know if we'll get out unscathed.

But it appears more surprises are coming.

Next time: **Power to Be No. 1**

I'm not sure it'll be enough.

* * *

 **Here is the beginning of the USJ arc. Or in this case, the W.A.T.C.H. arc. So that "Graphic Depictions Of Violence" warning? Yeah, that's finally going to put in effect.**


	8. Power to Be No 1

Don hit the water with a loud "SPLASH!". He blinked and registered the water he was in was deep.

 _Am I in some sort of lake?_ he wondered. He kicked and began swimming up to the surface. _I need to get out and try to find my classmates._ As he swam, Don happened to look down and saw a dark figure heading straight for him.

The thing had dark blue skin, fins on its head, gills on its neck, and webbed hands and feet. Its yellow eyes bulging from its brain were locked on him, and it opened its mouth wide to reveal rows of jagged teeth.

Don tried to scream but only bubbles came out. _I can't get away! He's going to get me!_

Then another figure zoomed in and slammed his feet against the creature. Don recognized the blonde hair and green tights.

 _Curry!_

The other blonde looked up at him.

"Yo."

Arthur kicked off the creature and propelled himself at Don. He wrapped his arm around him and kept heading towards the surface. Once he broke through, Arthur ordered, "Take us to the platform!"

The water around him formed a solid wave that he crouched on as it moved towards a white deck extended out into the water and on the same wall as the two elevator shafts. Arthur jumped on as soon as they reached it. He placed Don down and another figure he had been holding under his other arm. Don's eyes widened.

"Hank!" he cried out. He rushed to his brother's side as he propped himself up on his elbows and coughed.

"What *cough* the hell *cough* just happened?" the redhead asked.

"We were attacked by a villain," Arthur nonchalantly said. He surveyed their surroundings. Besides the surface they currently stood on, everything was water. The walls were white, and there were rectangular windows. "Seems like we're on the Flooding Floor."

Don helped his brother to his feet. "Are any of our other classmates here?" he asked.

Arthur shook his head. "I only spotted you and your brother. I'm assuming everyone else has been scattered through the building."

Don's eyes became downcast. "I hope they're all safe."

* * *

Jason was in a defensive pose. He had been looking for a way out of the Tempest Floor when horrific creatures appeared before him. He ran throughout the faux city when they cornered him down a dead end. He glared at the things as the artificial rain swirled around them.

 _It's useless to run. I have to fight!_

The creatures slowly drew closer like wolves circling a deer.

 _Be on guard. But don't tense up._

Then they stopped. They stared at the teen for what felt like hours. Jason couldn't tell if it was rain or sweat running down his neck.

Suddenly the three creatures pounced at him, extending their clawed hands and revealing their razor-sharp teeth.

 _Now!_

Before they could get halfway to him, a giant hand slammed them all into a wall with a "Crunch!". The hand which looked as though it was made of shimmering red energy removed its claws from the wall. The creatures dropped to the ground, twitching before they stopped moving.

"Those things weren't human. And they're dangerous. It's best to purge them from the realm of the living."

Jason walked away, and the hand shrunk and retracted into his back.

"Good job, Etrigan. Let's find a way out of here."

* * *

Justin sliced off the arm of a creature that reached out to grab him. It gave a screech of pain and backed away as it started to regrow its limb.

"So you have the ability to regenerate. However..." The blonde charged forward and swiftly severed the thing's head from its shoulders. It rolled away as the body fell to the ground, lifeless. "I doubt you can regenerate after that."

Justin heard footsteps and turned to see more creatures emerging from the controlled flames of the faux city. The sword and shield then glowed before the light dissipated, and he was left with a metal pole and plain shield.

"My time limit has been reached. I need to remember to prolong it," he reminded himself. His hands began to glow brilliantly and then his sword was back and his shield had intricate designs again. The teen got into a defensive pose. "Come at me, you monsters."

* * *

Nathaniel blasted another creature that lunged at him while Oliver fired arrow after arrow.

"There's too many of them! Can't you just blast them all away?" the blonde asked.

"We're on the Earthquake Floor. I can't risk causing a chain reaction," the other teen responded. He looked up, and his eyes widened. "Take cover!"

He grabbed Oliver and pulled him behind a slab of building debris. Four winged creatures dived at their cover and spat out globs of saliva. They pulled up as the globs made contact with the slab and ground. The two boys watched as the concrete was eaten away at.

"Corrosive spit. Great," deadpanned Oliver.

Nathaniel looked around their cover and fired a beam of energy at the four flyers. The creatures dispersed and completely dodged his attack. Nathaniel cursed and ducked back when their cover was assaulted. "They're too fast. I can't get a hit on them. Queen, can you handle this?"

The blonde grinned. "You got it, Class Rep." Oliver got out four arrows that instead of ending in arrowheads had cylinder pieces at the ends. He quickly readied one and got out of cover to fire. The moment the arrow left, Oliver focused his stare on one of the flyers, and his cross-pupils turned white. The flyer he had aimed at tried flying out of the arrow's path, but as Oliver's eyes followed it, so did the arrow. Soon it made contact and an explosion rang out. Immediately he fired another arrow and another and finally, all the flyers laid scorched on the ground.

Oliver rubbed his eyes though his smile never left. "Got them all. And I didn't overuse my Quirk."

 **Oliver Queen**

 **Quirk: Excellent Shot**

 **Anything he touches with skin contact will lock**

 **onto a target he stares at after it's thrown.**

 **This requires direct eye contact, so it misses when he**

 **blinks or something blocks his vision.**

Nathaniel blasted another creature. "We need to find a way out of here and alert the outside of the situation."

* * *

Mari and Greg were hidden behind some rock formations of the faux mountain that served as the setting of the Rockslide Floor. Below them, creatures prowled around as did a few across a rift in front of their hiding spot.

"I counted six below and seven in front. Ya think ya can take out the six? My Quirk ain't gonna work in two different directions," Greg said as he checked his revolvers' chambers.

Mari nodded. "We'll take them out simultaneously."

Greg clicked his chambers back in place, and Mari removed a bone from her necklace. She placed it in her mouth and bit down. The two locked eyes and nodded.

3...

2...

1!

They flung out from either side of their rock cover. Greg's eyes locked onto his targets. His eyes shifted, and he fired. All of his shots landed on their exposed brains, and the creatures fell to the ground with a weak screech. Meanwhile, Mari leaped down and landed on one creature. She drew back her hands, and her nails had sharpened. She clawed out the thing's eyes. As it shrieked in pain, the girl leaped off it and switched to a new bone. She landed on her feet and quickly punched two creatures off the mountain. She then grabbed one approaching her from behind and threw it at two other creatures. She then quickly kicked the one she blinded after them.

Mari placed the bone back on her necklace. "First the talons of a falcon, then the strength of a bear. The fall hopefully is enough to incapacitate them," she said as she looked down.

 **Mari Jiwe McCabe**

 **Quirk: Bone Copy**

 **She can gain abilities from biting into** **animal bones.**

 **She only gains one ability** **and cannot bite more**

 **than one bone at a time.**

Greg looked at his targets, the black gunsights in his eyes shifted back to his brown irises. "Well, I definitely put down these varmints."

 **Greg Saunders**

 **Quirk: Ironsight**

 **He can increase his visual acuity**

 **and see up to 4 kilometers.**

 **It's like having a built-in tactical scope.**

He called down to Mari, "We need ta climb down and find some way off this floor." She nodded in agreement and placed a new bone in her mouth. "Alright, let's get moving."

* * *

Shayera punched another flying creature out of the air and threw one down to the ground. "Incoming, Drake!" she shouted.

The blonde turned to look and saw the thing heading straight for her. She unleashed a hypersonic scream that blew it into a pillar. "What even are these things?" she questioned.

"Don't know, but that doesn't matter right now," Zatanna said before she yelped and ducked out of the way of a swipe.

"Worht skcor ta ti!" she yelled. Pieces of concrete floated up and pelleted the creature, driving it back.

The girls had been warped to the Traffic Collison Floor. It was a recreation of highways and bridges with cars in crashes of different severities. That meant there was plenty of debris on the ground.

Shayera drove her fist into a creature's face and knocked it out. _I'm worried about everyone else. We've got to get out of here and find them._

* * *

Vic and Helena had their backs pressed against the fake canyon wall. The thing slowly approaching them suddenly lunged at them. Helena cursed and her right arm transformed. She quickly loaded a bolt and fired it into the thing's head. It fell to the ground, dead.

"Damn, there's so many of these freaky things. What the hell even are they?" she asked as her arm transformed back.

 **Helena Bertinelli**

 **Quirk: Crossbow Arms**

 **She can transform her arms up to**

 **her elbows into crossbows.**

 **She has to supply her own ammo.**

"I'm not sure, but since the villain from before said we would be tortured to death, I assume there are many creatures," Vic casually said.

Helena glanced at him. "How can you say that so calmly?" Vic turned to her. "Because that's basically the only conclusion. If that villain wants these things to kill us, he would send many after us."

Helena huffed and looked away. "Well, let them come. We've just got to hold out until All Might gets here. He can definitely take out these things."

Vic stared at her for a while. "Bertinelli, you do realize there is a high chance All Might isn't going to come to save us?" She turned back to him shocked. "What the hell do you mean?" Vic began explaining. "All Might is scheduled to teach at the USJ today. So if a villain is attacking us, no doubt that the class at the USJ is being attacked. That means he'll be preoccupied, possibly long enough for all of us to die."

Helena continued to stare, and she now was becoming shaken by how Vic's voice remained its usual monotone. "So? All Might can take down any villain. Even if it takes him a while, he'll still come," she said. She tried to keep her voice steeled, however, dread crept at the edges.

"Bertinelli," Vic continued, "There is no doubt that many villains have wanted to kill All Might. However they never really tried since he could never be harmed. If they're now going to these lengths of all-out attacks on U.A. students, don't you think they may have a mean of killing All Might?"

Helena was now beginning to visibly shake. Vic continued talking.

"Even if All Might comes to the W. A. T. C. H. Tower, there is a high probability we'll die since we are on one of the highest floors, and he wouldn't get to us on time-"

"Okay, can you stop talking about that!" Helena yelled. Vic looked at her.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted my reasoning."

"Yeah, well I don't want to hear stuff to stress me out in an already stressful situation!" the girl snapped.

Vic tilted his head. "I was stressing you out?" he asked.

"Yes," she said as if it was the most obvious thing. "How could you think what you were saying wasn't going to stress me out?"

Vic shrugged. "I believed it would be most logical to list out the possible unfavorable scenarios in order to motivate our survival. I had no idea it would make you upset. Sorry," he nonchalantly said.

Helena stared at him. "So you... really didn't know you were upsetting me?"

"No," came the quick answer. Vic then turned and began walking. "Come on, we should find an area we can climb to get out of here. We then need to find a way of the Canyon Floor."

Helena stood still before slowly beginning to follow after him.

* * *

Diana ducked under a punch and delivered an uppercut to the creature's jaw. Wally ran at a group of creatures and sent them flying in different directions. J'onn sent kicks and punches at every monster that attacked him while Hal swatted several flyers out of the air with a giant fly swatter.

"Come on you guys, there are just a few of these things left," Diana tried to encourage her friends.

"I'm not really too worried about these guys," J'onn said as he kicked a creature. "I'm more worried about us freezing to death here."

They had been transported to the Blizzard Floor where a faux city was in a constant snowstorm. Wally had already slipped on black ice three times. Diana was only still warm because of how active she was, however, snow was sticking to her exposed skin. J'onn was suffering from the same problem, and Hal wasn't fairing much better with his bodysuit.

* * *

Bruce flipped over the charging creature and fired a grapple at it. It wrapped around the thing's neck, and he tugged it hard. Bruce landed on his feet, and he swung it around before loosening the cable and sending the thing flying into a wall. Clark delivered a haymaker to the side of one creature's face. That sent it flying into another pair, and they all crashed into a wall, leaving cracked plaster and a dust cloud.

The two boys had been fighting for what felt like hours. Clark had suggested breaking through the large glass windows, but Bruce had immediately shot down the idea.

When the W. A. T. C. H. Tower entered lockdown, an electric current was immediately and constantly released through the glass and activated a repulsion field that a speeding semi-truck couldn't break through. Bruce should know. He was the one who commissioned its creation.

"Wayne, when we're done we should look for the others. I'm worried about our classmates who have less offensive power," Clark said.

Bruce threw an explosive bat, and it landed in his target's brain. It blew up, and the thing fell to the floor. "You go ahead and do that. I'm going to get out and get help. Besides if I can handle these things, then our classmates can definitely hold their ground against them."

Clark grinned. "Alright! I'll follow your lead and believe in our friends!" He punched another creature. "Who knows, maybe All Might will come!"

Bruce stiffened at that comment. "... We can't count on him showing up. We're on our own." He threw two electric bats which hit their marks.

Clark punched away another creature. He looked at his friend in confusion. "What do you mean we can't count on All Might? He's the No. 1 hero. He always saves everyone with a smile!"

Bruce glared over his shoulder. "A hero that can save everyone? Don't say something so idiotic."

"What?" Clark asked. His voice was now dangerously low, and he was glaring back at Bruce.

Bruce turned to his friend. "Can't you just hear how stupid that sound? What hero can possibly save everyone? That way of heroism is absolutely absurd."

The other teen walked up to him. "You never talk like this. What's the matter, Wayne?"

"What the matter is is that All Might has essentially put society on a crutch! One that happens to be him," Bruce said.

Clark furrowed his brow more. "So? He's the Symbol of Peace. He brings hope to everyone in Japan. Isn't that one of the duties of a hero?"

Bruce glared harder. "Heroes are supposed to inspire hope and bring it to fruition by doing something!" he shouted.

Clark was startled by the sudden outburst but regained himself. He scowled at his friend. "All Might does do something! He saves people every day. He does what any hero should: help everyone in need!"

"Stop saying that!" Bruce yelled, "Why can't you realize how ridiculous that sounds?"

The two boys were so absorbed in their shouting that they hadn't noticed that all the creatures now laid motionless on the ground. However, they also failed to notice the black shadow emerging from the pool of water.

"I just don't get why you're so upset!" Clark shouted. "Why is it stupid to think that a hero can save everyone? That's what it means to be a hero!"

That seemed to finally push Bruce over the edge. "Stop holding onto that illusion! If a hero really could save everyone, then no little boy would have to suffer from seeing his parents murdered in front of him by some punk with a gun!" he screamed.

Clark once again stepped back, but this time he remained stunned. Bruce took deep breathes to calm himself, his eyes wide, and his fists clenched. Clark knew that his friend was still high strung and had to be approached carefully.

"Hey, Wayne..." he said softly as he reached his hand out to place gently on the other teen's shoulder.

Something dripped onto Clark's shoulder.

The teen looked behind him, and his eyes trailed up the hulking figure standing right there.

Bruce noticed Clark's sudden stiffness. He also noticed the shadow that now fell over them. He looked to his classmate's terrified expression. He then looked up to see what stood above them.

This creature was much larger than the ones they had been fighting. Its skin was pitch black, and its mouth had no lips, exposing crooked fangs. Its neck was long and appeared to have difficulty holding up its head. The thing was wiry and uneven ribs protruded from its side. Its right arm had muscles fitting of its build even if it reached the floor. However, its left arm was something else. It looked as though it had exploded with muscle since there were tears in the skin showing red tissue. The thing used its monstrous hand to steady itself on its digitigrade legs. Its veiny eyes stared down at Bruce and Clark.

Clark slowly made eye contact with Bruce. "W-Wayne...?" he began frightfully. He was then slapped away by the thing's oversized left hand.

"Kent!" Bruce cried out. He saw his friend slam against the far wall before sliding into a slumped position. Then something grabbed his face and lifted him up off the floor. Bruce could only struggle and futilely claw at the creature's hand. It stared at him with unblinking eyes.

Then there was a splash of blood.

* * *

Don ducked under another swipe and kicked the creature back into the water. Hank blocked a punch with his forearm and delivered an uppercut to the thing. Arthur was out in the water. He had commanded the water to be solid under his feet, and he was using tendrils to attack the creatures lunging at him.

The trio had tried using Arthur's Quirk to forcefully open the locked emergency stairs door but a sudden burst of creatures from the water distracted them.

Don grunted when a hit connected to his side. "Dang it," he mumbled. He began dodging that thing's swipes before grabbing its arm and sending it over his shoulder.

"We've got to end this! I don't think I can keep this up for much longer!" Hank said as he took a punch to the abdomen.

"Isn't that obvious?" snapped Arthur. He used a water hand to grab one creature and throw it all the way to the other side of the floor.

Suddenly a dozen of the creatures leaped from the water at all three sides of the deck. Hank and Don backed up to the point their shoulders touched.

"Shit!" Hank shouted as he quickly pulled his brother to his chest.

"Dammit! Grab them!" Arthur called out. A water tendril wrapped around the siblings and pulled them out of harm's way. "Attack them!" he commanded. Several water hands formed and smashed the creatures to the concrete deck.

Don looked down at the other blonde. "Thank you, Curry," he said relieved. "You can put us d-" Don gasped when he saw a large shadow rapidly making its way to his classmate. "Curry, look out!"

Arthur turned just in time to see a shark-like creature burst from the water. Its wide mouth revealed several rows of sharp teeth.

"Shit, shit, shit!" the blonde cursed. He hastily threw his classmates to the safety of the deck just as the thing closed in on him.

The brothers hit the concrete with grunts, but they quickly sat up when they heard Arthur's sharp cry of agony.

"Curry!" Don cried out.

The water reddened with blood.

* * *

Jason panted with fatigue. There was a small trail of blood from his mouth. There were scuff marks on his face, and his hood had been knocked off.

Five creatures were surrounding him. One lunged at him, and Jason quickly released a red arm from his back to block. The hit sent him flying onto his back and the arm retracted. Jason hissed in pain and rolled out of the way of a claw strike. He got to his feet and ran blindly in the pouring rain. The teen took turn after turn in an attempt to shake his pursuers.

As he made a ride, he skidded to a halt when he was met with a dead end. Jason cursed and turned to run back only to be met with the five creatures chasing him. He slowly backed up until he was up against the wall. All five lunged at him, and Jason quickly formed an X-guard with two arms sprouting from his sides. However, that didn't stop them from all slamming into him. Jason coughed and struggled to stay standing. One thing grabbed his head and smashed it into the wall before lifting him and smashing him face first into the ground.

Jason fought to remain conscious. He felt them close in on him and felt them grab his arms and legs.

 _No, I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die...!_

"I don't want to die!" Jason screamed. In a split second, the creature holding his head was sliced up, leaving only its lower legs intact. The hand that had done so looked different from before. The red energy that composed it shimmered wildly, it was much larger now, and the fingers were tipped with white claws. Another identical arm sprouted out and slammed one against a wall. As the arms pushed Jason up to his feet, something more emerged from his back. The arms were now attached to a lean figure with elven protrusions from the sides of its head, white horns from the forehead, and glowing red eyes and menacing opening smile.

Jason's eyes were now completely vibrant green, and his snarl revealed his sharp teeth. A roar echoed through the whole floor.

* * *

Justin decapitated another creature. He panted heavily and tipped a bit to the side. He quickly steadied himself but remained lightheaded.

"Strange... it's so hot... yet I'm not sweating anymore..." he murmured to himself.

Justin looked up and noticed how everything was blurred.

"Oh no... I need to get out of here."

* * *

Oliver rubbed at his closed eye. He kept it shut as he readied an arrow. Nathaniel was nearby, firing away at flying creatures.

"Damn," Oliver said as he fired at one, "my right eye is out of commission, Adams."

"It's okay," Nathaniel responded, "We can get through this."

Suddenly, a flyer divebombed but aimed at the ground between them. It struck the ground and immediately took off. The two boys wobbled as they felt shifting underneath them.

"Oh, shi-!" Oliver couldn't finish as the faux ground broke, and they fell through.

* * *

Greg fired and shot another creature between the eyes. He checked his ammo and swore. "McCabe, I'm down ta my last rounds! How ya holdin' up there?"

The dark-skinned girl rammed a creature into a tree, breaking it. "Nothing too bad. Still a long way down though."

Greg readied his guns. "We caint slow down. Just a little longer, and we'll-"

Something rammed into his side. Greg then felt gravity pulling down on him as he fell off the mountain.

"Saunders!" Mari screamed.

* * *

Shayera watched as Dinah was thrown into a car, her head smashing through the windshield.

"Drake!" she and Zatanna cried. Shayera quickly flew down to the blonde. She carefully removed her classmate from the vehicle. The blonde was out cold, glass littering her hair and blood ran down her face. Shayera looked over to see Zatanna hurrying towards them. She could also see more creatures making their way to them. "Zatara, cover me!" said Shayera.

Zatanna blinked and nodded. "Got it!" She turned to face the creatures.

"Worht ssalg sdrahs ta meht lla!" she shouted.

The largest shards of glass from the broken windshield lifted off the ground and car and fired at the creatures. Some tore through the membranes of the flyers' wings and sent them crashing to the ground. Zatanna turned to see Shayera running away with Dinah in her arms. She looked back at the things approaching her.

"Worht srac ta meht!" she shouted. Three cars, including the one Dinah had been thrown into, rose into the air and came crashing down onto the things. Zatanna turned and ran after her classmates. She caught up with them near a black van.

"Good job, Zatara," Shayera said. The redhead looked behind her classmate. "Dammit!" she exclaimed as she saw more flyers heading towards them. "Zatara, hurry!" Shayera opened the van's side door and practically shoved the black-haired teen inside. She then gently laid Dinah across her lap. "Make sure she doesn't get worse. I'll take care of these things, and then we'll find a way off the floor. Alright?"

Zatanna nodded. "Mm!"

Shayera returned the nod, then closed the door. She cracked her knuckles. "Okay. Let's make this fast," she growled.

* * *

Helena fired two bolts from her crossbow arms. One struck a creature in the head, and the other pinned one to the canyon wall. Vic wrapped the wires from his metal wristband around the outstretched arms of one creature and threw it into another.

"It's like there's no end to these guys," Helena said as she readied another bolt.

"Don't worry," Vic said, "I don't see or hear any more of these things, and you have enough ammunition."

Helena smirked as she fired again. "Nice of you to say something reassuring."

Vic turned to her. "If you want to hear the probabilities of us surviving versus us dying, I can provide."

Helena groaned and rolled her eyes. "You really need to work on your social skills." She smiled and turned to face to him. "You know, I'd be happy to-"

A large rock connected with Helena's head. Flecks of blood splattered on Vic's cheek. He looked to see one creature bite into the canyon wall and spat it out like a cannonball. The blank-faced boy dodged and without a second thought, wrapped in his wires around the thing's head and sliced it to pieces.

Vic gathered Helena into his arms and began running.

"I'll protect you," he whispered, "I'll protect you, no matter what."

He could hear the remaining creatures chasing after them.

 _Probability of her survival: 94.6-98.2%. Probability of my survival:... 1.7-5.1%. That's fine with me._

* * *

Diana kicked one creature into the air, and Hal hit it with a giant baseball bat.

"Flash Forward!" Wally rammed another creature into a concrete wall while J'onn punched one into the snowy ground.

The four gathered together and caught their breaths. The cold started to settle in a long while ago. Diana and Hal's ears were red-tipped, J'onn had thin ice forming on him, and Wally's teeth were audibly chattering.

"That's the last one. We need to find a way off this floor," Diana said as she rubbed her hands over her arms.

"J'onn looked around through the thick blizzard. "The elevators are somewhere out in the storm. Even if we find them, they're likely locked down. Same with the emergency stairs," he said.

"T-The B-B-Blizzard Floor is t-the second floor of t-the W. A. T. C. H. T-Tower. If we c-can find an alternative t-to get down, we c-can exit t-the first floor and get h-help," Wally said.

Hal's eyes lit up. "I've got an idea. Everyone stand back." Hal readied his ring which began glowing brilliantly.

* * *

Dr. Mid-Nite drove a scalpel into the creatures lunging at him. It rammed through the thing's eye. It screeched and dropped to the ground. The hero pulled the scalpel out and immediately threw it behind him through the throat of the thing approaching him.

The hero was scruffed up, and his eyes were dried up from using Infrared so many times to locate creatures.

Dr. Mid-Nite felt another presence to his side. He immediately swung out with another scalpel. It pierced into the creature's temple but not deep enough. The thing grabbed his cape and swung him around like a ragdoll. He grunted and gasped in pain as he crashed into trees. The thing threw him through a parting in the forest.

Dr. Mid-Nite grunted when he collided with something hard. Even through his dazed mind, the hero could tell what he had slammed into was smooth and cold.

 _Not what I'd expect in a forest,_ he thought.

He slid down to his feet only to be met with a creature ramming full-force into his midsection. Dr. Mid-Nite coughed out the air in his lungs before shouting in agony when another rammed into his left arm.

"Dammit!" he hissed through clenched teeth. He sent the thing in front of him into a far tree with a powerful kick. He then pulled out another scalpel and stabbed the other one in its exposed brain. With a weak cry, it collapsed along with the hero.

The hero panted through his fatigue and soreness and looked behind. He saw a crater with his vague imprint in white plaster.

"I'm still in the W. A. T. C. H. Tower. I must be on the Thick Forest Floor."

A noise drew his attention to the creature he had kicked away. It shook its head as it got on all fours. Dr. Mid-Nite knew it was going to charge again. He looked back at the caved-in wall behind him. As he readied himself to dodge at the last second, he began registering a burning pain in his arm. He glanced over and stared in shock. When the now-dead creature had slammed into his arm, it hadn't broken it. It had gotten half his arm in its mouth and sunk its fangs into his elbow. The creature's jaws were still clasped tightly.

Dr. Mid-Nite bit back on his tongue and felt panic rising when the other creature took off in a bolt towards him. He began desperately trying to pry the jaws open but only succeeded in digging the fangs deeper and cutting up his fingers. As the charging creature closed in on him, Dr. Mid-Nite's thought went to his students.

 _I can't die. I have to ensure their safety!_

The hero gritted his teeth and pulled at his trapped arm. He could hear the cracking of bones and feel tears in his flesh, but he continued pulling.

"GRRAHH!" he screamed as he finally tore free. He fell to the ground from the sudden lack of resistance. An arc of blood flew into the air and splashed to the ground. A second after he was freed, the creature smashed through the wall, allowing sunlight to leak in. Before the thing could fully pull out of the hole, Dr. Mid-Nite plunged a scalpel into the back of its head and tossed it aside. He pulled away more concrete and plaster. He quickly pulled out his phone and stuck it out as far as he could.

"Just a signal. Just enough to send a message," he whispered.

Finally, one bar lit up. Dr. Mid-Nite quickly opened his messaging app, smearing blood on the screen. He selected three of his contacts, and typed a simple message:

"HELP WATCH TOWER"

He hit "Send" and waited for confirmation that it had gotten through. As soon as he got it, the hero collapsed onto his knees. He breathed heavily and repositioned himself to sit against the wall. Dr. Mid-Nite looked down at his left stump, blood still pouring from it.

"Shit... I'm... becoming anemic... "

He cut a long strip of his cape off with a scalpel and winded it tightly around his injury.

"You'd better get my message on your day off..." he said as he passed out.

* * *

Three cellphones in three separate places chimed with the same message. Three individuals picked them up and read it.

"Mid-Nite...!" they all said.

* * *

Clark felt both consciousness returning and an increasing throbbing throughout his body. He slowly forced his eyes open, and they began to focus on the scene in front of him. His blue eyes widened as he fully registered what he was seeing.

"W-Wayne!" he stammered frightfully.

Bruce hung limply in the monster's grip, its oversized hand wrapped around his neck. Blood gushed down his head, from his nose and mouth, and into a puddle below. Even when unconscious, Bruce had a clear expression of pain.

Clark's eyes widened even further when the creature lifted Bruce up a bit before slamming him down into the ground. The teen remained out cold, but there were a gurgle and wet cough of blood.

"Stop... please... stop hurting him!" Clark shouted as he stood up only to collapse immediately. He glanced behind him and saw there was a large tear in his pant leg and that the side of his calf was badly bruised with something poking against but not through the skin.

"My leg..." he said shakingly. He quickly directed his attention back to Bruce when he heard a shrill cry of pain. The monster had let go of Bruce's neck and stomped on the teen's body. Clark winced at the cracking of ribs.

"Stop it... I said stop it!" Clark shouted. His eyebrows slowly pulled into a frown. The desperation in his voice began vanishing and anger started replacing it.

There was a sudden burst in the ceiling, and there was the loud sound of a drill. Hal fell through the hole and landed on a green platform. Diana, J'onn, and Wally followed.

"Good job, Jordan! Now we can-!" Diana cut herself off when she caught sight of their other friends. "Wayne! Kent!" she cried. The three boys turned and gasped as well. At that moment, the monster raised its giant fist, preparing to smash it down on Bruce's head.

"I said stop it!" Clark screamed.

The thing's fist crashed into the ground, sending concrete flying. Diana, Hal, J'onn, and Wally blinked and looked to the side. Clark stood with Bruce cradled in his arms. His scarf returned to its natural position, one of the only indication he had just moved.

"How... my eyes couldn't track him..." Hal said.

"So fast..." whispered Wally.

"Thank goodness," Diana sighed in relief.

"..." J'onn only stared on.

Clark looked down at Bruce regretfully. The teen was still unconscious and clearly still in pain. "I'm sorry Wayne. I let something trivial stop me from help you." His left leg twitched in protest, but he ignored it. "It's fine now though. It doesn't hurt at all." He gently placed his classmate down. "I'll protect you." Clark stood up and looked to his four friends on the platform. "I'll protect all my friends."

The monster turned to eye Diana, Hal, J'onn, and Wally. It then launched itself at them in alarming speed. They all flinched, too frightened to move. The platform they stood on grew worryingly dim. Suddenly Clark was in front of them, his fist pulled back.

"50 Ton Shot!"

His fist connected with the creature's fist. The punch stopped its momentum, and he swiftly punched it to the floor. Clark glanced over his shoulder at his classmates who were frazzled from the shockwave of the wind that resulted from the clash.

"Get down on the ground and far away. I'm taking care of this," he ordered.

Hal, though stunned, nodded and quickly lowered everyone down. After they were a good distance back, Clark floated down and landed a few meters away from the crater the monster made upon impact. It stood up and zeroed in on him.

Clark glowered at it. "I let a friend down. I let him get hurt." The teen readied his fists. "I won't make that mistake again. Because..."

Unknown to everyone, Bruce's eyes had cracked open, and he had struggled to roll onto his front.

Clark's deep blue eyes were nearly blazing. "... a hero protects others no matter what!"

The teen launched at the creature, a move it imitated. Their fists collided, unleashing a massive shockwave that blew everything back. Clark glared.

"So, you could take a 70 Ton Shot? Then how about a 90 Ton?!" He pulled his other fist back and threw it out. It was parried. As was the next punch. And the next and the next and the next. Soon there was just a flurry of punches. The wind blasts pushed the onlookers even further.

Bruce struggled to keep himself from being blown into a wall while shielding his face with his forearm. "A head-to-head fistfight?"

Diana, Hal, J'onn, and Wally were wide-eyed and mouths slightly ajar as they watched their friend.

"Amazing," Diana said.

"I had no idea he was this strong," Hal commented.

As Clark continued to punch, he spared a quick glance to his wrist cuffs. Both had a small red light flashing on them. He growled.

"You've pushed me to my usual limit. However, I'll just go beyond it even if it means going to 100%! 200 Ton Shot!" he shouted. This time when their fists collided, the monster's arm muscles rippled.

Wally's expression became slightly confused. "Wait, 200?" If Kent hasn't reached 100% why would...?" His expression returned to shock. "You mean, all those punches until now... were single-digit percentages of his power?!" the redhead exclaimed.

Bruce watched in awe as Clark began slowly pushing the creature back, tearing up the tiling of the floor. Some of his punches started connecting with its body rather than just being countered.

 _Kent isn't holding back anymore, and he isn't just randomly swinging. With every hit, his power increases closer to 100%!_

"RAAH!" The next punch sent the monster flying back, and Clark immediately took off after it. As soon as he reached it, he punched it down to the floor again, only this time the floor broke into waves of segments that flew up from the impact. Before the creature could fall back to the ground, Clark landed right next to it.

"Alright you villain, I'm ending this fight now!"

He pulled back his fist for one final punch.

"1000 Ton... **Cannon**...!"

It connected dead-center in the monster's chest. It blasted off into a window and smashed effortlessly through. Electricity crackled and webs of fractures spread around all the windows. The creature soared into the sky until it was gone. The entire tower shook from the sheer amount of force behind the impact.

Everyone stared at the hole in the glass.

"Did that... really just happen?" Hal asked.

"Y-Yeah," Wally answered dazed.

"His brute strength... alone is insane," Diana said.

J'onn remained silent. _So this is power..._

 _Is this... what it takes..._ Diana thought.

 _... to be at the top in the world of pros...?_ Hal wondered.

 _Is this...?_ Wally questioned in his head.

Bruce returned to stare at Clark.

"... Power to be... No. 1," he whispered.

Clark grunted when he fell forward but remained standing while favoring his right leg. There was a loud clank as the broken cuff fell from his wrist. Clark's scarf was in tatters and the collar and sleeves of his top were ripped up. His right arm dropped to his side. Purple bruising stained his arm and his torn glove revealed his broken purple fingers and chipped nails dripping blood. Clark's face was pulled into a grimace, and he stared ahead at the broken window.

"As I thought... I can't handle it at full power... I seriously can't..."

Bruce stared at his friend, and his mouth turned into an awkward smile.

"You're... really something... huh, Kent?"

* * *

 **Now for the Preview!**

We all just had the fight of our lives.

Where do we go from here?

Next time: **0-JL's Start Line**

See you in the conclusion.

* * *

 **So next chapter will be the final one, with a small extra including profiles of characters.**


	9. 0-JL's Start Line

**The beginning is just starting...**

* * *

The awe still hung in the air. All the teens stared at the broken window. Then Clark caught movement out of the corner of his eye.

"You've got to be shitting me."

His friends, hearing his voice, also began to notice that several monsters lying on the ground had started to rise up.

"Damn! This isn't over yet!" exclaimed Diana. "We need to get out of here while protecting Wayne and Kent!" She looked back at the hole in the window and had a spark of realization. "Jordan!" she called out to the brunette. "Use your Quirk to fly out of here and find help!"

The green-clad teen was apprehensive. "But, I can't just leave you all here! My Quirk can help fight these things," he argued.

"We still don't know if anyone on the outside even knows what's going on here!" Diana shot back, "This is our chance! Just go now!"

"Argue later! Fight now!" Wally cried. The four teens then realized they had been encircled and some things had already jumped into the air about to pounce on them.

"Oh no, guys!" Clark shouted in a panic. Then he registered that a shadow was growing over him. He looked forward and saw a creature about to come down on him, but he couldn't move. His body was just too stiff with.

"Kent!" The teen saw to his side Bruce reaching out towards him. His friend, despite his broken body, managed to run and launch himself at him. Whether Bruce intended to push or grab Clark out of the way would never be known.

At the moment, the lockdown front doors burst out of their frame. Red feathers flew out of the dust cloud and struck all the attacking creatures. They were then flown into the walls of the single room floor. Bruce fell face-first with a grunt.

"Hey, isn't that...?" Wally trailed off.

"So sorry everyone!" a woman's voice called out.

"We were off duty, so we're a little late," a man said.

"The rest of U.A.'s staff had to head to a separate crisis," said a different man.

The dust then cleared.

"But we've brought more than enough reinforcements."

Diana, Hal, and Wally's faces lit up when they saw the three heroes at the front of the group.

"Miss America! Atom! Hourman!" Hal said.

"Sensei!" Wally called out as he excitedly waved his hands over his head.

"Everyone! Split up and find the students! Search every floor of the W. A. T. C. H. Tower!" Miss America ordered.

"Right!"

* * *

Don and Hank could only stare as the shark monster bit deeper into Arthur's thigh. The blonde gritted his own sharp teeth and desperately beat his fists on the thing's snout, but all that did was cause it to bite down harder. The water was so thick with blood, and Arthur was becoming dangerously pale.

Then something ran past the brothers and dove into the water. It then swam to and jetted out at the shark creature. As it delivered an uppercut that forced the thing to release Arthur, the siblings could see that the figure was what looked like a humanoid gray seal in a blue wetsuit.

"You two alright?" a woman asked as she crouched next to them. She was wearing a sailor uniform and blue fin ornaments on her ears. "It's okay now. I'm Sirius, and that's my boss Selkie. We're going to get you all out of here."

Hank spoke up. "Curry... he's lost so much blood. Please save him!"

"We have to hurry Sirius," Selkie said as he swam to the deck, Arthur secured in his arms. The blonde's eyes were unfocused, and his breathing was shallow. "He's going into hemorrhagic shock. We've got to move now!"

* * *

Death Arms and Ryukyu were shocked. They had arrived on the Tempest Floor to find a lone student unconscious on the ground. Surrounding him was blood, diluted and spread out by the artificial rainwater. A check over showed that the boy's injuries weren't too serious so the source of the blood must have been the sliced up bodies of creatures littering the ground. However, that wasn't what stunned the two heroes. It was that approximately a block of the faux city had been demolished. As they eyed the rubble and the carnage, the Punching Hero and Dragoon Hero turned to each other before glancing at the teen Death Arms held.

"Did this kid... do all this?" he asked. His fellow hero couldn't answer.

* * *

Endeavor scorched another creature to a crisp.

"Endeavor! I've found him!" Backdraft called out. The firefighter hero sprayed water over some flames and rushed over to a certain spot. He morphed some water into hands and gently lifted the unconscious blonde up.

"How is he?" the No. 2 hero asked as he approached.

"Not good. He has no injuries, but he's suffering from heatstroke. We need to get him cooled down and fast!"

* * *

Nathaniel limped while carrying Oliver on his back. His classmate had landed on his head and was instantly knocked out. He didn't come out unscathed as a slab of concrete had fallen on his ankle.

The teen glanced over his shoulder to see several flyers heading towards them. "Great..." he groaned. He readjusted his grip on Oliver and freed one hand to fire radiation.

Then all the flyers fell to the ground, blue threads wrapped around their wings. Nathaniel lowered his hand in confusion and turned to a voice.

"Your friend is hurt," Best Jeanist said as he kept a grip on the creatures. "Let's get you both medical attention.

* * *

Mari's teeth almost broke through the bone. Her claws gripped onto the rocky face of the mountain while her other hand held onto Greg's arm. In her panic, she had accessed falcon talons again and managed to grab before he fell too far, but now they were both stuck with creatures ready to attack them.

"Dammit!" she swore.

Suddenly a large surge of earth swept the things above them away.

"You two! Are either of you injured?" a voice underneath them called out. The teens looked down to see four people with similar cat-themed costumes.

"No ma'am! We're just really freaked out!" Greg answered.

"Understandable," the woman in pink said. She turned to the green-haired lady. "Ragdoll, are there any other students on the floor?"

Ragdoll shook her head. "No, I can confirm these are the only two, Mandalay," she responded.

Mandalay nodded and looked back up at the teens. "Don't worry, we'll get you down! Just wait a little longer!"

* * *

Red feathers whizzed by Shayera and struck all the flyers in front of her. She blinked in confusion.

"Hey, nice to see another bird of a feather. Let me handle the rest, okay?" With that Hawks fired more feathers at the creatures. Shayera looked down to see another hero dealing with the non-flying monsters. She quickly flew down to him.

"You're Ingenium, right? Are you fast?" Shayera asked. The pro hero turned to the redhead. "Well, yes. Why-?"

"Please! One of my classmates is badly injured, and she needs medical aid right now!"

The Turbo Hero straightened up. "Where is she?"

* * *

Vic held the unconscious Helena close to him. He had been backed up against the canyon wall as creatures closed in on them. He readied himself for a final stand.

"Lacquered Chains Prison!"

Large branches sprouted from the side and completely ensnared the creatures. Vic turned to see the pro hero Kamui Woods.

"Alright, kid, let's get you both out of here. You both need medical attention."

Vic followed the hero's line of sight to see he had badly skinned his shin.

 _Must have happened in the ambush I lost my hat in_.

* * *

Mount Lady peeked through the hole in one of the tower's top floors. The inside looked to be a vast forest environment. She angled her head to look down a bit and gasped. She quickly and carefully widened the hole enough to fit her hand through it. The hero gently cradled the unconscious hero in her hands. Mount Lady almost gagged when she saw his left arm ended in a stump.

"Everyone, I've got a serious injury here!" she called down to the paramedics showing up.

* * *

Bruce watched as the creatures were all secured. He gritted his teeth in frustration. He had done nothing. He had gotten beaten up and could only watch as his friend hurt himself fighting a monster.

Clark...

Bruce gritted his teeth harder. Clark had gotten hurt because of him. Because he distracted him with that stupid argument, Clark didn't notice the monster behind him. Because he couldn't do anything against the monster, Clark had broken his arm defeating it. He felt... so useless.

"Kent... I'm sorry." The other teen looked at him in confusion.

Clark stared at his friend then wearily smiled. "No, you're wrong." Bruce looked at him in confusion. "You helped me get through this ordeal by encouraging and reassuring me in your own way. And you did fight alongside me, too. Plus, I should be sorry. I should've respected your opinions." He continued to smile at Bruce who slowly returned it.

"Let's not fight like that again... okay?" Bruce said.

Clark nodded. "Mm! Agree!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Miss America observed the capturing of the creatures and sighed. "How did this happen?"

Hourman walked up next to her. "The villains completely blindsides us. I only hope the students and Dr. Mid-nite are relatively safe."

Then the emergency stairs door burst open.

"Have an ambulance ready! He's going into shock from blood loss!" Selkie exclaimed. He held a student in his arms while his sidekick followed closely with two more students in tow.

Soon more heroes followed and more injuries were called out.

"He's overheated and severely dehydrated! He needs fluids now!" Backdraft shouted.

"The student had likely suffered head trauma!" Ryukyu reported, Death Arms close behind.

"Heavy bruising on the ribs!" Mandalay said. Her teammate, Tiger, allowed the injured boy to lean on him.

"I've got a grade-three concussion and a potentially broken ankle," Best Jeanist said as he helped a student carry another.

"She's suffered multiple lacerations to the head and possible trauma!" Ingenium shouted as he ran in with a girl in his arms.

"Unconscious from the head injury and severe laceration to leg!" Kamui Wood carried one student while the other leaned on him for support.

Miss America and Hourman stared in horror. "Oh no..." the former whispered.

"You guys!" The two turned to see Atom running to them. "They found Dr. Mid-Nite. He..." the hero hesitated then continued, "He was unconscious and... missing half of his arm."

Miss America cringed before regaining her composure. "Make sure the ambulances are ready to receive the injured! Have them prepared to handle head injuries, blood loss, and dehydration!"

Atom nodded and ran back outside. Miss America sighed. "Hopefully Mid-Nite's injury is the only one of such severity."

* * *

J'onn, Hal, and Wally watched as the heroes escorted and carried their classmates to the front entrance.

Hal swallowed hard. "Some of those injuries look really bad..."

"But at least they found everyone," Wally said though there was still unease in his voice.

"Come one, we should help our friends evacuate," said J'onn.

Diana was ahead of him and already running towards Clark and Bruce.

"Wayne! Kent!"

Both boys looked at her. "Prince! I'm glad you're safe," Clark said.

"Yes, I'm-" Bruce cut himself off when he noticed that the creature knocked away earlier by Hawks was stirring. Its mouth opened and an elongated sharp-tipped tongue shot out, heading towards Clark.

"Kent!" Bruce and Diana screamed.

Everything happened so fast. Clark braced for the pain then felt something shove against him, pushing him to the ground. He felt the warm spray of blood on his face. He stared at the tongue that had pierced through Bruce's left side. Bruce stood shakily in front of him, red pouring from the corners of his mouth.

"... A hero... protects others... no matter what..." he said weakly. Bruce's voice was wet and rough.

Diana leaped into the air and brought her foot down on the thing's neck. There was a sickening "SNAP!", and its head fell to the side. The tongue fell from the wound, and Bruce began to fall to the side. Clark quickly crawled over and caught him before he hit the ground.

Diana rushed over and kneeled beside them. Everyone just stood stunned from what they just witnessed.

"Hurry, get him to a hospital!" Clark screamed. He looked up, tears welling in his eyes. "Please, don't let him die!"

* * *

Tsukauchi was preparing to leave the scene at the USJ. He had made sure that all the students, minus one who broke his legs, were accounted for. He informed them of their teachers' conditions and left Sansa in charge so he could lead an investigation of U.A.'s grounds. Then one officer informed him the shocking news. Another U.A. class had been attacked. And this one had a high chance of casualties.

Tsukauchi hated to be the bearer of bad news but Nezu needed to know.

"Principal!" The rodent-like critter looked up at him. "Is something wrong, detective?"

Tsukauchi's eyes were downcast. "Principal... there was a separate attack at the W. A. T. C. H. Tower." Midnight and Snipe, who were at Nezu's sides, gasped. Nezu was silent. "Were there any injuries?" he asked.

Tsukauchi somberly nodded. "Twelve total: eleven students and their teacher. Some... are in the ICU."

The Class 1-A students heard everything.

"The... ICU? Isn't that... for life-threatening injuries?" Ochaco asked frightfully.

"The class that rode with us? They were attacked, too?" asked Sero.

"So many were injured..." Tenya said.

"Could it be... because All Might came to save us instead of them?" Mineta asked.

No one answered. A melancholy air just formed over them.

* * *

Shota could hear faint beeping. He could also feel something on his face. He struggled to open his eyes. He barely cracked them open when white light blinded him. He groaned and tried turning his head away.

"Shota? Shota!" Hizashi's worried face came into view. "Oh thank God! You're awake!" he exclaimed.

"H-Hizashi...?" What was the Voice Hero doing here? He wasn't scheduled at the USJ.

... The... USJ...

Aizawa almost shot right up had Hizashi not placed his hand on his chest.

"Hey! Whoa, whoa! It's okay, Shota! You're okay!" the blonde said. "You're in the hospital."

"The students! Hizashi, how are my students!?" Aizawa frantically asked. HIs friend gave him a reassuring smile. "They're all safe. The only injury was Midoriya who broke his legs. Thirteen is also fine, too."

Shota began calming down. His class was safe. His colleague was safe. Everyone was- Then he remembered, and his panic returned.

"Hizashi, the class that rode with us! Class 0-JL! Did anything happen to them?"

The blonde's smile dropped, and he became somber.

Oh no...

"Class 0-JL... was also attacked. Dr. Mid-Nite and eleven students were injured. They were all brought to this hospital."

"Wayne! Was Wayne injured?"

Hizashi looked at him sadly. "... Yes. He-"

Aizawa threw off the blanket and swung his legs off the bed.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Yamada exclaimed. He rushed to push his friend back down to the bed.

"I have to see him! I have to see Wayne!"

"Shota! Please calm down!"

* * *

Bruce slowly opened his eyes. His entire body felt sore. He grunted and propped himself up on his elbows. The blanket fell from his chest, letting him see that his torso was wrapped in bandages up until his armpits. He felt more bandages on his head and face.

"Oh, you're awake." Bruce turned to see a young woman in a nurse uniform.

"Where... am I?" His voice sounded so tired.

"You're in the hospital. You just had surgery four hours ago."

"Surgery...?"

"Yes. You should get some more rest. Do you want anything to drink or eat?"

Before Bruce could answer, a male's voice cut in. "Hey, Kobayashi! You need to come with me to Eraserhead's room! He's freaking out!" a male nurse exclaimed.

"Oh dear! What's wrong?"

"Not sure. He woke up and started screaming for a someone named "Wayne"."

Bruce stared at him in shock.

"Aizawa-sensei...?" He then could hear the screams. In the distance, Aizawa's voice shouted his name.

"Wayne! I have to see him! Wayne!"

"Sensei!" Bruce jumped out of bed and ran out the door.

"Hey! You shouldn't be up running around!" the man exclaimed. He tried to grab the teen, but Bruce squirmed and slipped out from under his arms. He continued running to his teacher's voice. He slid to a stop at an open door. Bruce saw Present Mic and a doctor trying to hold Aizawa down.

"Please! I have to see Wayne! Just let me check on him!" the hero screamed.

"Aizawa-sensei! It's okay! I'm right here!" Bruce exclaimed as he ran up to the side of his teacher's bed.

Shota's eyes widened, and he immediately stiffened.

"It's okay, Sensei! I'm fine, see?"

"Wayne..." the hero murmured. Then his eyes trailed down lower and stopped dead.

"Sensei?" Bruce then noticed Present Mic and the doctor were also staring in shock. So Bruce looked down, too. His struggle from earlier had loosened the bandages.

There was a large X-shaped scar on his left side. The intersection was directly on his waist, and it spanned on the front and back of his ribs and hip. Its reddish purple color stood out against his pale skin.

"Oh," was all Bruce could say.

* * *

Shigaraki Tomaru sat at the bar, irritated. The plan to kill All Might had failed. They had lost Nomu and were utterly defeated by the Symbol of Peace and those students. Especially that green-haired brat...

"Dammit..." he hissed.

"Tomaru."

The villain quickly looked to the screen that displayed "SOUND ONLY".

"Yes, Master?"

"We were able to get surveillance footage from the W. A. T. C. H. Tower. It would appear that the Prototype Nomu was defeated in a similar fashion as Nomu."

"What!?" Shigaraki stood up so fast that stool clattered to the floor. The wounds from the gunshots in his legs stung but didn't distract him. "How is that possible!? He was also made to counter All Might! The only reason he wasn't brought along was that the deformations would have hampered him!"

"It would appear that we underestimated all these children. One managed to defeat the Prototype Nomu on his own."

A video was pulled up. There was no sound, but Shigaraki and Kurogiri could clearly see the Nomu being punched out of the Tower by a student.

"Another brat like All Might?" Shigaraki hissed as he scratched at his neck.

"Yes. However, that isn't what caught my attention." Another video played before pausing and zooming in on another teen.

"This child here. He is actually quite famous. He is the CEO of the Wayne Enterprise: Bruce Wayne."

Shigaraki stared at the image of the teen. "What's important about him, Master? He's just a rich brat. Nothing else special."

"That's where it becomes intriguing, Tomura. He was able to fight Nomus on his own without particular power. As though he is almost Quirkless."

Shigaraki stopped scratching. "Quirkless?" He stared intently at the image now. "Hmm... an interesting new player has entered the game..."

* * *

Tsukauchi walked into the nurse's office and warmly greeted All Might. The green-haired student had at first been worried about the hero's true form being seen but the blonde reassured him.

"Tsukauchi, how are the students? Are Eraserhead and Thirteen alright?"

The detective smiled at his friend. Always thinking of others. "Besides this boy here, all students left with light injuries. Eraserhead and Thirteen are in stable conditions." Tsukauchi's smile fell.

"All Might, sorry but I feel you should know..." The No. 1 hero and student both looked back at him.

"There was a separate attack on Class 0-JL... it ended with more serious injuries to students and the teacher."

All Might's eyes widened as did Izuku's.

"No... no..." All Might murmured as he downcasted his eyes.

The detective quickly tried reassuring his friend. "But all the injured made it to the hospital in time and are expected to make a full recovery." The hero's expression remained crestfallen.

"I wasn't there to save them..." he murmured. He brought a hand to cover his mouth.

Izuku's mind went to Bruce and the short conversation they had in the hall about All Might. He remembered how the other teen seemed to get angry when Deku had said All Might could save everyone.

 _Could this be why...?_

* * *

Bruce sat in his bed and watched as the sky changed with the setting sun. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in."

It opened and Diana, Clark, Hal, J'onn, Shayera, and Wally walked in. Clark's arm and leg are in casts, and he had a crutch. They all smiled awkwardly, minus J'onn, though he did nervously scratch his left cheek. Bruce smiled awkwardly back.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," they replied.

* * *

We never would have expected a real fight so soon. We experienced first hand the world of pro heroes. Some of us left with scars. Some of us left with regrets. But we all left with the knowledge and fear of how dangerous the path of heroes is. We survived and showed the villains we were strong.

There was no doubt in my mind: **we were all going to be great heroes.**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading Boku no Hero League. Plus Ultra.**


	10. Character Profiles

**Class 0-JL Profiles**

* * *

 **Bruce Wayne**

 **Birthday:** February 19

 **Age:** 14 (debut), 15 (current)

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 182 cm (6')

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Eye Color:** Blue

 **Quirk:** Quirkless

 **Status:** Alive

 **Likes:** Alfred's cooking, mystery novels

 **Seiyu/English VA:** Ono Daisuke/Johnny Yong Bosch

 **Stats**

 **Power:** 1/5 E

 **Speed:** 1/5 E

 **Technique:** 5/5 A

 **Intelligence:** 6/5 **S**

 **Cooperativeness:** 2/5 D

* * *

 **Clark Kent**

 **Birthday:** June 18

 **Age:** 15

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 188 cm (6' 2")

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Eye Color:** Dark blue

 **Quirk:** Solar Energy

 **Status:** Alive

 **Likes:** Ma's apple pie, movies

 **Seiyu/English VA:** Tatsuhisa Suzuki/Eric Vale

 **Stats**

 **Power:** 6/5 **S**

 **Speed:** 5/5 A

 **Technique:** 3/5 C

 **Intelligence:** 4/5 B

 **Cooperativeness:** 4/5 B

* * *

 **Diana Prince**

 **Birthday:** March 22

 **Age:** 15

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 179 cm (5' 10")

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Eye Color:** Blue

 **Quirk:** Amazon

 **Status:** Alive

 **Likes:** Iced mocha, Greek mythology

 **Seiyu/English VA:** Kana Hanazawa/Cherami Leigh

 **Stats**

 **Power:** 5/5 A

 **Speed:** 4/5 B

 **Technique:** 3/5 C

 **Intelligence:** 3/5 C

 **Cooperativeness:** 4/5 B

* * *

 **Hal Jordan**

 **Birthday:** February 20

 **Age:** 15

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 181 cm (5' 11")

 **Hair Color:** Brown

 **Eye Color:** Brown, Green (when using Quirk)

 **Quirk: TBA**

 **Status:** Alive

 **Likes:** Yogurt, jets

 **Seiyu/English VA:** Mamoru Miyano/Newton Pittman

 **Stats**

 **Power:** 4/5 B

 **Speed:** 2/5 D

 **Technique:** 3/5 C

 **Intelligence:** 3/5 C

 **Cooperativeness:** 3/5 C

* * *

 **Wally West**

 **Birthday:** November 11

 **Age:** 15

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 165 cm (5' 5")

 **Hair Color:** Red

 **Eye Color:** Green

 **Quirk:** Speed Force

 **Status:** Alive

 **Likes:** Hot dogs, crime shows

 **Seiyu/English VA:** Marina Inoue/Brittney Karbowski

 **Stats**

 **Power:** 3/5 C

 **Speed:** 6/5 **S**

 **Technique:** 3/5 C

 **Intelligence:** 6/5 **S**

 **Cooperativeness:** 5/5 A

* * *

 **J'onn J'onzz**

 **Birthday:** April 24

 **Age:** 15 (debut), 16 (current)

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 199 cm (6' 6")

 **Hair Color:** Auburn

 **Eye Color:** Orange

 **Quirk:** **TBA**

 **Status:** Alive

 **Likes:** Sandwich cookies, noir films

 **Seiyu/English VA:** Wataru Hatano/Travis Willingham

 **Stats**

 **Power:** 5/5 A

 **Speed:** 3/5 C

 **Technique:** 4/5 B

 **Intelligence:** 4/5 B

 **Cooperativeness:** 3/5 C

* * *

 **Shayera Hol**

 **Birthday:** June 19

 **Age:** 15

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 170 cm (5' 7")

 **Hair Color:** Red

 **Eye Color:** Green

 **Quirk: TBA**

 **Status:** Alive

 **Likes:** Oysters, cop shows

 **Seiyu/English VA:** Ami Koshimizu/Caitlin Glass

 **Stats**

 **Power:** 4/5 B

 **Speed:** 4/5 B

 **Technique:** 2/5 D

 **Intelligence:** 3/5 C

 **Cooperativeness:** 3/5 C

* * *

 **Nathaniel Adams**

 **Birthday:** May 3

 **Age:** 15

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 192 cm (6' 4")

 **Hair Color:** Blue gray

 **Eye Color:** White

 **Quirk:** Quantum Field

 **Status:** Alive

 **Likes:** Hambagu, organization

 **Seiyu/English VA:** Hiroshi Kamiya/J. Michael Tatum

 **Stats**

 **Power:** 5/5 A

 **Speed:** 3/5 C

 **Technique:** 3/5 C

 **Intelligence:** 4/5 B

 **Cooperativeness:** 3/5 C

* * *

 **Greg Saunders**

 **Birthday:** February 10

 **Age:** 15

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 183 cm (6')

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Eye Color:** Brown

 **Quirk:** Ironsight

 **Status:** Alive

 **Likes:** Barbeque, western films

 **Seiyu/English VA:** Kaito Ishikawa/Aaron Dismuke

 **Stats**

 **Power:** 1/5 E

 **Speed:** 2/5 D

 **Technique:** 5/5 A

 **Intelligence:** 3/5 C

 **Cooperativeness:** 4/5 B

* * *

 **Justin Sir**

 **Birthday:** December 27

 **Age:** 15

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 167 cm (5' 6")

 **Hair Color:** Platinium blonde

 **Eye Color:** Blue (varying shades)

 **Quirk:** **TBA**

 **Status:** Alive

 **Likes:** Rice, horseback riding

 **Seiyu/English VA:** Junko Minagawa/Josh Grelle

 **Stats**

 **Power:** 2/5 D

 **Speed:** 4/5 B

 **Technique:** 3/5 C

 **Intelligence:** 3/5 C

 **Cooperativeness:** 5/5 A

* * *

 **Jason Blood**

 **Birthday:** March 29

 **Age:** 15

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 190 cm (6' 2")

 **Hair Color:** Crimson (main color), white (streak in bangs)

 **Eye Color:** Light green

 **Quirk: TBA**

 **Status:** Alive

 **Likes:** Oranges, card games

 **Seiyu/English VA:** Junichi Suwabe/Troy Baker

 **Stats**

 **Power:** 4/5 B

 **Speed:** 2/5 D

 **Technique:** 3/5 C

 **Intelligence:** 3/5 C

 **Cooperativeness:** 2/5 D

* * *

 **Arthur Curry**

 **Birthday:** January 29

 **Age:** 15

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 186 cm (6' 1")

 **Hair Color:** Blonde

 **Eye Color:** Dark blue

 **Quirk:** Ocean's Voice

 **Status:** Alive

 **Likes:** Sushi, tropical fish

 **Seiyu/English VA:** Kouki Uchiyama/Micah Solusod

 **Stats**

 **Power:** 5/5 A

 **Speed:** 1/5 E

 **Technique:** 3/5 C

 **Intelligence:** 4/5 B

 **Cooperativeness:** 1/5 E

* * *

 **Mari Jiwe McCabe**

 **Birthday:** September 1

 **Age:** 15

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 172 cm (5' 8")

 **Hair Color:** Dark brown

 **Eye Color:** Amber

 **Quirk:** Bone Copy

 **Status:** Alive

 **Likes:** Bacon and eggs, fashion shows

 **Seiyu/English VA:** Miyuki Sawashiro/Colleen Clinkenbeard

 **Stats**

 **Power:** 3/5 C

 **Speed:** 3/5 C

 **Technique:** 4/5 B

 **Intelligence:** 4/5 B

 **Cooperativeness:** 4/5 B

* * *

 **Zatanna Zatara**

 **Birthday:** May 20

 **Age:** 15

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 152 cm (5')

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Eye Color:** Cyan

 **Quirk: TBA**

 **Status:** Alive

 **Likes:** Green tea, magic tricks

 **Seiyu/English VA:** Saori Hayami/Brina Palencia

 **Stats**

 **Power:** 3/5 C

 **Speed:** 1/5 E

 **Technique:** 4/5 B

 **Intelligence:** 5/5 A

 **Cooperativeness:** 5/5 A

* * *

 **Vic Sage**

 **Birthday:** June 1

 **Age:** 15

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 185 cm (6' 1")

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Eye Color:** None

 **Quirk: TBA**

 **Status:** Alive

 **Likes:** Gelatin desserts, conspiracies

 **Seiyu/English VA:** Nobunaga Shimazaki/Steve Blum

 **Stats**

 **Power:** 1/5 E

 **Speed:** 1/5 E

 **Technique:** 4/5 B

 **Intelligence:** 6/5 **S**

 **Cooperativeness:** 2/5 D

* * *

 **Helena Bertinelli**

 **Birthday:** February 14

 **Age:** 15

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 177 cm (5' 10")

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Eye Color:** Blue

 **Quirk:** Crossbow Arms

 **Status:** Alive

 **Likes:** Cheesecake, gambling

 **Seiyu/English VA:** Sayaka Ohara/Jamie Marchi

 **Stats**

 **Power:** 3/5 C

 **Speed:** 2/5 D

 **Technique:** 3/5 C

 **Intelligence:** 4/5 B

 **Cooperativeness:** 3/5 C

* * *

 **Donald "Don" Hall**

 **Birthday:** June 3

 **Age:** 14

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 164 cm (5' 4")

 **Hair Color:** Blonde

 **Eye Color:** Blue

 **Quirk: TBA**

 **Status:** Alive

 **Likes:** Sashimi, classical music

 **Seiyu/English VA:** Maaya Sakamoto/Todd Haberkorn

 **Stats**

 **Power:** 4/5 B

 **Speed:** 3/5 C

 **Technique:** 4/5 B

 **Intelligence:** 5/5 A

 **Cooperativeness:** 5/5 A

 ***** He skipped a grade which is why he is a first-year alongside his brother.

* * *

 **Hank Hall**

 **Birthday:** June 19

 **Age:** 15

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 181 cm (5' 11")

 **Hair Color:** Red

 **Eye Color:** Brown

 **Quirk: TBA**

 **Status:** Alive

 **Likes:** Takoyaki, hiking

 **Seiyu/English VA:** Takashi Kondou/Robert McCollum

 **Stats**

 **Power:** 5/5 A

 **Speed:** 3/5 C

 **Technique:** 2/5 D

 **Intelligence:** 3/5 C

 **Cooperativeness:** 2/5 D

* * *

 **Dinah Drake**

 **Birthday:** April 10

 **Age:** 15 (debut), 16 (current)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 160 cm (5' 3")

 **Hair Color:** Blonde

 **Eye Color:** Blue

 **Quirk: TBA**

 **Status:** Alive

 **Likes:** Curry bread, karate

 **Seiyu/English VA:** Nana Mizuki/Laura Bailey

 **Stats**

 **Power:** 4/5 B

 **Speed:** 4/5 B

 **Technique:** 3/5 C

 **Intelligence:** 5/5 A

 **Cooperativeness:** 3/5 C

* * *

 **Oliver Queen**

 **Birthday:** December 9

 **Age:** 15

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 177 cm (5' 10")

 **Hair Color:** Blonde

 **Eye Color:** Green

 **Quirk:** Excellent Shot

 **Status:** Alive

 **Likes:** Melon bread, darts

 **Seiyu/English VA:** Yoshimasa Hosoya/Vic Mignogna

 **Stats**

 **Power:** 3/5 C

 **Speed:** 2/5 D

 **Technique:** 5/5 A

 **Intelligence:** 3/5 C

 **Cooperativeness:** 4/5 B

* * *

 **Charles McNider**

 **Hero Name:** Nocturnal Hero: **Dr. Mid-Nite**

 **Age:** 30

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 188 cm (6' 2")

 **Hair Color:** **TBA**

 **Eye Color: TBA**

 **Quirk:** Infrared

 **Status:** Alive

 **Occupation:** Pro Hero, Teacher, Surgeon

 **Likes:** Tempura shrimp, his class

 **Seiyu/English VA:** Akira Ishida/Brian Mathis

 **Stats**

 **Power:** 3/5 C

 **Speed:** 4/5 B

 **Technique:** 5/5 A

 **Intelligence:** 5/5 A

 **Cooperativeness:** 3/5 C

* * *

 **Joan Dale Trevor**

 **Hero Name:** **Miss America**

 **Age:** 34

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 170 cm (5' 7")

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Eye Color:** Blue

 **Quirk: TBA**

 **Status:** Alive

 **Occupation:** Pro Hero, Teacher

 **Likes:** Coffee, traveling

* * *

 **Rex Tyler**

 **Hero Name: Hourman**

 **Age:** 32

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 192 cm (6' 4")

 **Hair Color:** Brown

 **Eye Color:** Brown

 **Quirk: TBA**

 **Status:** Alive

 **Occupation:** Pro Hero, Teacher

 **Likes:** Udon, mathematics

* * *

 **Al Pratt**

 **Hero Name: Atom**

 **Age:** 35

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 190 cm (6' 2")

 **Hair Color:** Red

 **Eye Color:** Blue

 **Quirk: TBA**

 **Status:** Alive

 **Occupation:** Pro Hero, Teacher

 **Likes:** Mochi, boxing

* * *

 **Jay Garrick**

 **Hero Name:** Speeding Hero: **All-Flash**

 **Age:** 57

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 185 cm (6' 1")

 **Hair Color:** Brown with gray streaks

 **Eye Color:** Blue

 **Quirk:** Super Speed

 **Status:** Alive

 **Occupation:** Pro Hero, Teacher

 **Likes:** Miso soup, his wife

* * *

 **Civilian Profiles**

* * *

 **Alfred Pennyworth**

 **Birthday:** April 16

 **Age:** 37

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 183 cm (6')

 **Hair Color:** Black with gray streaks

 **Eye Color:** Blue

 **Quirk:** Pinpoint

 **Status:** Alive

 **Likes:** Earl Grey tea, cleaning

 **Seiyu/English VA:** Shinpachi Tsuji/R. Bruce Elliot

 **Quirk Description:** He can locate a target within an area of 8000 square feet. He just has to close his eyes and think of the target, however, it cannot locate multiple targets at the same time.

* * *

 **Thomas Wayne**

 **Birthday:** November 29

 **Age:** 29

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 180 cm (5' 11")

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Eye Color:** Brown

 **Quirk:** Origami

 **Status:** Deceased

 **Quirk Description:** He could control and manipulate paper. This includes folding and tearing it.

* * *

 **Martha Wayne**

 **Birthday:** February 4

 **Age:** 28

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 160 cm (5' 3")

 **Hair Color:** Brown

 **Eye Color:** Blue

 **Quirk:** Slip n' Slide

 **Status:** Deceased

 **Quirk Description:** She could negate the natural friction an object exerted on the rest of the world. She just had to touch it to remove the friction.


	11. ANNOUNCEMENT: SEASON 2!

**BOKU NO HERO LEAGUE CONTINUES!**

 **SEASON 2 IS HERE!**


End file.
